Scary Obsessions
by I was born frustrated
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! If you want it, let me know!
1. It begins

**Now being beta'ed by 7 Ace**

* * *

**I think I need a disclaimer, don't I? Oh well, I don't own the characters I'm just using them.**

**This is my first ever story, not just on fanfiction, anywhere. I had this idea floating around my mind, so I decided to write it down. I read over it and I think it is pretty good. So here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter One: It Begins**

**Bella's point of view:**

I hate waking up on the weekends. I have absolutely nothing to fill my boring ass days. At least on the weekdays I have school to take my mind off of the pathetic life that is my existence. I have only myself to blame. I was plain and I did nothing to try and fix that problem. I lifted my tired body from my uncomfortable bed and groaned at the pains shooting down my spine. I can't wait for Charlie to finally get me a new bed. This one is older than me!

Shoving my body to the other side of the room, I grabbed a random shirt from my closet and my favorite jeans from my dresser, and walked to the bathroom. I don't know what I was getting dressed for; it isn't like I have anywhere to go. Just the thought of my lacking social life made my shoulders slump and tears sting at my eyes, a wasted life. I'm only seventeen, but I don't see things getting any better from here.

After I got all dressed, I made my way downstairs and grabbed a cereal bar that I probably won't even eat. Slipping on my over sized rain boots, I walked to my truck. I stopped for a few seconds to relish in the beauty of my misunderstood vehicle. This truck was dependable and not too flashy… Well, not flashy at all. It was what I needed. It was something to get around the small town of Forks and attract zero attention.

I climbed into the driver's seat and waited for my car to warm before pulling out of the driveway. I wasn't too sure where I was going, but I decided that this weekend I wouldn't let myself go stir crazy. I made it about three miles away from my house before my truck jolted forward. My eyes widened as I noticed my brakes completely stopped working. A small pathetic whimper escaped my lips, as I kept slamming my foot as hard as I could on the brakes, hoping to affect the movement of the truck even the slightest bit. No such luck. I could see everything as it happened but as if it were going in slow motion.

I removed my hands from the steering wheel; it locked in place, and covered my face with my hands. I didn't want to see what my death looked like. I could already tell this was the end, the way my truck sped down the winding road, no one to see me, no one to save me when I crashed. At that moment, all I could do was wait.

All of the sudden, my car stopped so fiercely, the seat buckle snapped and sent me flying into the wind shield. My chest hit harshly onto the steering wheel as my head cracked painfully in the window. Thankfully I didn't fly through. Things began to get hazy, my vision blurred. I lifted my head and hissed at the immense pain it caused my neck and the back of my skull. Through the foggy haze, I saw the most beautiful sight.

A young man, pale and extremely attractive, had his foot pressed against the hood of my car, his body was tense, and his face tight and I could swear a growling came from his lips. My eyes saw what they wanted and fluttered until I was overcome by the cold darkness of my mind.

[.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.]

Drip, drip, drip…

I whined in protest to the annoying sounds coming from somewhere close to me. I went to grab my pillow and throw it over my face; instead I felt cold cement under me. I sat up too quickly, making me dizzy and even more disoriented. I looked around but saw nothing. Wherever I was, it was pitch black. My eyes darted around the dark space trying to catch a glimpse of something, anything!

My heartbeat picked up tenfold. I let out a quaky and strangled breath. I racked my brain trying to decipher what had happened. I felt a stinging pain on the back of my head. The memories flooded back so quickly. My car was speeding up, brakes not working… then the crash. That man I saw. I grabbed the back of my head and felt a thick fabric I hadn't noticed was wrapped around my head. I went to pull it off but before I could reach it, two strong, freezing cold hands slammed my arms back to my sides. I squeaked at the sudden contact, jumping back.

I didn't make it far. The hands that had stopped mine wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to them. I could see the dark shadow of the person but the features were unknown.

"Now, now girly, you do _not_ want to take that bandage off in _this _house." There was a low chuckle then he was gone. Confusion clouded my mind. What did that mean? And where the hell am I? My body went cold at that thought.

Where am I?

"Aw, poor girl is terrified. I can feel it." I heard a different voice somewhere in the room. It was a man. He had a southern drawl to his tone. It scared the hell out of me. My breathing became more labored. Dear god, where am I? There was more laughing coming from around the room. I couldn't see a damn thing, but I felt like I was being watched. Tears began to spill from my eyes, as I tried desperately to adjust to the darkness.

"Don't cry!" My head shot up at the voice yelling at me. Before I knew it, the lights had been switched on. I looked around to see two men staring at me. I recognized one of them. That was the man that was in front of my car. He was glaring at me. I couldn't understand why he was so angry. I tried my hardest to look away from him and his terrifying stare but my eyes refused, taking in his full appearance.

He was pale, even more than me. His hair was an amazing color that I could only describe as bronze. His eyes were a deep scarlet, his lips just a few shades lighter than them. His facial features were that of a model, so perfect and proportionate to the rest of him. Sharp and defined. I looked lower to see he was wearing the most tightly fitted grey v-neck t-shirt and black slacks that hugged his lower hips perfectly. I have never seen anyone so perfect. Wait a second? My eyes zoomed back up to his face. I looked into his eyes once more. They were red?

_How in the-_

I was pulled from my thoughts when the man in front of me disappeared right before my eyes. I looked around the room, panicked. Both men had disappeared. My heartbeat picked up its pace, overwhelming me. I was calm on the outside, too calm. But on the inside I felt sick and terrified.

_Where was I?_

* * *

**The next chapter is already done. I just want to see if people like this chapter before I continue. This story will be extremely out of character and at times disturbing.**

**This is a very, very dark Edward and the rest of the Cullen's, so if you don't like that then you shouldn't read. The next chapter has more excitement in it and explains more. Please review so I know what you think, good or bad.**


	2. beginning of a new life

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! I really wasn't expecting anything. Here is the next chapter, I really hope I don't disappoint.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Beginning of a New Life**

**Bella's point of view:**

I don't know how long I have been locked in this damn place, but I really had to go to the bathroom and I was starving! They can't just leave me down here like this! Just as the thought of being left down here without food passed through my mind, my stomach growled embarrassingly loud. I was happy no one was here to hear that. Even in circumstances like this, I worry about stuff like _that. _

What the hell is wrong with me? Without thinking about it, I leaned my head against the wall. I jumped up crying out in pain and grabbing at the back of my sore head. Several tears escaped my eyes. I heard a door slam and looked up through blurry eyes to see that man again, the beautiful angry man. I stared on in amazement at how fast he got to me. Backing up slowly, I watched as a sly smirk graced his full red lips. His expression became… animalistic.

He bowed his head slightly, looking up at me through his long dark lashes. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of it. He took a slow step toward me causing me to take another step back; we repeated this until my back was pressed flat against a wall. His body so close to mine, yet we were not touching. His breath fanned across my face, the sweet smell making me dizzy. I closed my eyes trying to collect myself.

"Open…your… eyes."

My eyes shot open at his threatening tone. His face slowly went from angry to playful in mere seconds.

"Hello Isabella," he breathed, smiling sweetly at me. The sweet smile sent shivers down my spine. His smile faded, leaving a look of hatred to mar his perfect face. Next thing I knew, he had my front pinned against the wall, my back pressed firmly to him. He reached around my body and wrapped his hand around my throat. I was too shocked to say or do anything.

His hands were icy and strong. I felt his body press closer to mine; he leaned down so his mouth was just touching my ear. Breathing heavily, he whispered, "I said _hello Isabella._" His hand tightened painfully, as he said my name.

"Hello!" I choked out with the little bit of air flowing through my lungs. He chuckled and dropped me to the floor. I was stunned into silence. I had never been choked before. Too scared to turn around, I just stayed facing the wall.

"Turn around." His voice was close to my face.

I turned obediently, but he was nowhere in sight. How the hell does he do that? My head shot around when I heard the sound of metal scraping together. The sound sent my head reeling, forcing me to cup my hands over my ears and my eyes screwed tightly shut. I could faintly hear someone laughing but didn't have the courage to open my eyes. I felt light tugging at the ends of my hair, but my eyes refused to open. I was far too terrified. The tugging got stronger until finally my eyes shot open at the pain stinging my bruised head. I looked into the deep red eyes of _him._

The man whose name I still don't know. He was kneeling down beside me, hovering over me. His hand held my head firmly back to stare into his cold blood red eyes. Possibly the most terrifying and most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

"You have the prettiest little face." His lips pulled into a large and creepy smile. He leaned down closer so our noses were barely touching. "I can't wait to wreck it."

He threw my head forward with impossible strength, knocking my forehead hard on the cold cement. I reacted before I thought about what I was doing. I shot up from the floor, holding my head and stared that smug bastard in the face.

"You stupid fuck!" I yelled, sending him the most evil face I could muster under all the pain swirling around my head.

His features slowly turned from playful to pissed off. He stalked forward, his eyes set on mine but it looked as if he were looking through me, not at me. Before I could react, he had me pinned on the floor. His body was covering mine completely. His left hand held both of mine above my head effortlessly. His other hand splayed across my cheek.

"I am going to make you regret that." With that said, his thumb dug into the skin over my cheek bone, his nail breaking through. I screamed out in agony, begging him to stop. His thumb proceeded to dig deeper. He stopped for a brief second, his nail still embedded deep within my skin. He smiled down at me with so many emotions filling his eyes, I couldn't place one. "I'm doing this for your own good, kid." What is that supposed to mean? I opened my mouth to speak, to yell, even cry, when his hand slowly made a thin bloody path from my cheek to just under my chin. My eyes widened, as I stared up at this sick man. Tears fell freely down my temple. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. Just stare.

I stayed still as he dipped his head down and licked the cut from bottom to top, his tongue leaving a burning wet trail on my flesh. He laid a small kiss on my temple and rubbed my hair in a soothing manner. "You need to breathe Isabella." The air flew out of my body the very second he said this. My breathing turned into uneven and sobs. The reason that I was crying was that he was still trying to _soothe _me.

"Alright, that is enough whining, I could have done _so_ much worse." He laughed in my face.

I tried my hardest to stop the sobs from coming, but my efforts were in vain. The tears kept pouring and the crying racked through my body, making me shake uncontrollably. I saw nothing. It was like I went blind. Everything went dark. Realization had struck. If this man doesn't kill me, I will be stuck here. _This _will be my new life. The realization of this brought on a new round of tears.

"Fine, keep crying. I like the way it looks anyway." The man brought himself impossibly closer to me. "Your time here will only be as bad or as good as you make it, sweetie. What I just did to you is nothing compared to what I _can_ and _will_ do to you if you make me angry again. Do you understand?"

Did I? I'm not too sure what I was hearing, what was happening. I didn't even know where I was. Should I be some obedient little slave girl or whatever this sick fuck has planned for me, or should I fight the endless battle for my rights, for my life? I never thought I would have to make a choice like this. Finally focusing my eyes on his face, I stared until every bit of blur left my sight. He smiled down at me. I was really getting tired of his smug ass smiles. I will_ not _be anyone's fool.

With all the courage I could force into my body, I opened my mouth. "Go…fuck…yourself." The words came out slow and calm, but my insides were twisting nervously. His smile, once again, disappeared. The look on his face alone was enough to make regret ever opening my mouth. In one quick movement, he had chained me to the wall and was staring down at me. I stared back up at him through the mess of my hair. My body began to sweat.

His breathing was ragged as he bent down and grabbed something next to me, the whole time having his eyes glued to mine, paralyzing me. I heard the sound of metal scraping metal for the second time today. I tried desperately to get my hands free from my restraints. The sound was making me physically sick. I closed my eyes tight and tried to move my head in the other direction. It seemed like forever before the offending sound finally stopped.

I hoped he was done, but I had a bad feeling he was just getting started. I forced my eyes open to see him standing straight in front of me with what I could only call, the Devil's smirk. He just stared me up and down for a few seconds before digging into the front pocket of his pants. His smile widened as he pulled out something shiny, long and silver. He shook it menacingly next to his face and winked at me.

"Let's play."

* * *

**Okay, so I didn't want to go too far with this chapter. I want to know if people liked where I was going with this before I put more time and effort into writing. I have already started the next chapter though. Please leave a review telling me what you all thought. OH and I have been wondering if you all had an opinion on something I am stuck on. Do you think that Edward should slowly become nicer with Bella, or should he stay an evil asshole? All opinions count and matter so just tell me what you thought.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. learning your place

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

* * *

**Chapter three: Learning Your Place**

**Bella's point of view:**

I stared on in shock as he made his way toward me like a lion stalking its prey; a smug, sadistic but, oh so beautiful, lion. As he approached, I got a better look at the object he was holding. My body tensed; sweat beginning to pour like rain. My body jerked in twenty different directions to no avail, the chain links were too secure. He held up his instrument of torture, so I could get a better look, like he was in show and tell and was showing off his ant collection. I would prefer that to this.

In his hand he held a clean, almost mirror like scalpel. The edge was perfectly sharpened and straight across. This was definitely the kind they used in hospitals when performing surgery. It was in too good of shape. The offensive object had my body shaking and my heart almost bouncing out of my chest. _He_, however, stared at it with adoration. I knew I was dealing with a truly sick man, if that was even what he was. Last I checked men don't have blood red eyes.

"You know," he breathed close to my face, "I was really hoping to save this for a different occasion, but I can see that you need to be put in your place, fast."

He brought the scalpel to my palm. I tried to move away but of course the chains were still binding me to the wall. Looking down at me, he raised an eyebrow as if challenging me. For what? I haven't a clue. I looked down away from his eyes. I couldn't bear to watch. I waited for hours, or so it felt. I looked up hoping he had pulled another disappearing act, only this time I hoped he wouldn't come back. To my extreme disappointment, my eyes met with his.

He stared down at me with a small smile. The smile quickly formed to a scowl. The look on his face sent electric warnings through my mind and body. Looking away from my face, his hand was a blur as it cut my palm from the right side to the left. A small shocked gasp left my lips before a breathy scream shook my body. The pain was excruciating.

Dark crimson flowed down my palm to my wrist before that _monster_ wrapped a bandage tightly around my hand, cleaning the blood as he went along. I couldn't even bring myself to speak or scream, as he secured the cloth like bandage. I stared at him in horror. A small smile played on the corners of his mouth, as he took in my stunned features.

I watched him closely as he walked to the other side of the room, grabbing something white from the floor. I could tell he was slowly making his back to me to prolong my uncomfortable anxiety. I could feel my heart beating in my throat. I looked into his eyes; still they looked so far away, like he was staring through me instead of at me. A sob left me as he approached. Holding up the long white cloth in his hands, he smiled lightly.

"I don't want you to look at me," he whispered, almost shyly as he moved forward, arms extended, to wrap the thin fabric over my eyes.

My body reacted as his cold hands touched my skin, jerking my body away in a desperate and futile attempt at escaping. Wrapping the cloth securely around my head, he let out an exaggerated sigh.

"You have so much fire. Don't worry, it'll burn out soon enough and life here will get easier. Until then …" he breathed his sweet smelling, cold breath over my ear, his lips nearly touching the outside of it. "Your pathetic existence is going to be _painful._" His voice harsh in my ear sent a bone chilling shudder from my fingertips to my toes.

Before I had a chance to say anything or think, the monster in front of me shoved his scalpel into the soft flesh of my hip cutting right through the muscle and grazing the bone before slowly being pulled out. I couldn't move. My body went numb. I wanted to scream but nothing came out. I had never felt such agonizing pain as I did now. I could feel the bile begin to rise in my throat as he began to speak. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or himself.

"What a waste, such beauty, a waste. A fucking crime of the devil …" he mumbled so quietly, I don't think I was meant to hear it.

His words began to mush together, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. My head hung low on my shoulder as air rushed out of me. The pressure on my hip made it go numb, as well as the rest of me.

"Hey!" the monster growled grabbing my jaw in one hand. "Things will only get worse if you pass out," he warned throwing my head back when he let go, I just let it fall back in place.

I could hear his footsteps walking away from me, mumbling under his breath. As quickly as his footsteps had gone, they had returned. I could feel the edge of the scalpel again, this time it was being pressed into the skin just under my jaw. I could feel the sharp edge slowly trying to poke its way through the sensitive flesh splayed tightly over my jaw bone. My face scrunched in anticipation for what was to come. I waited and waited but there was nothing, no added pressure, no warm blood falling, nothing.

The scalpel was still pressed to my skin, the monster's breath in my face. A loud boom came from above my head. Screaming, yelling, and fighting. I realized then that there must be a floor above me. The sounds above me broke my heart. There was a young girl, possibly early teens from the way her voice shrieked, she was being yelled at and I heard the sound of skin being slapped. The monster in front of me slowly moved the scalpel away from me. I tried desperately to see through the fabric covering my eyes, my head dizzily moving from side to side.

"Get down there!" My body froze at the voice. It sounded familiar, the southern drawl, only now harsh and frightening. Soon after his words rang through the air, there were several loud thumps and a gurgled moan of pain.

"Be careful Jasper, you don't want to break the girl's bones… yet." The monster that had been in front of me was now somewhere in the room laughing with the other man.

"I know, I know, but that little thing puts up quite the fight," the man whose name I now know as Jasper said, almost adoringly.

Trying to be quiet as to not attract their attention, I pulled my hands hoping to release them from their restraints. Of course, no luck! All I succeeded in doing was putting painful pressure on my wound.

The room was far too quiet now for my liking. Out of nowhere, it seemed, fierce growls ripped through the room and a blast of cold air made my hair fly wildly around my face. The girl I had heard earlier was now back to her heartbreaking shrieks and begging.

_Oh dear god, what was happening …_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**I hate cliff hangers but always near the end I can't help but do it because I'm not sure if the rest of the chapter was an enjoyable read but, really, in every story, every chapter is a cliff hanger because either way you will be waiting for the next update. **

**Anyway, I never knew I liked writing but I DO! It is so much fun to get my imagination and put in a story for people to read. A review would be lovely but I won't bug you 'bout it. But please feel free to give me your honest opinion of this chapter and what you would like to happen next or what you think will happen next. **

**Well, BYE EVERYONE!**


	4. building the tension

**For those of you who are wondering, I REFUSE to make Bella give in and be a weak and submissive slave. This Bella fights and she pushes limits! I am tired of all these stories where Bella just gives in and accepts her fate as a slave by the second or third chapter. With that all cleared up, I present to you the fourth chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter four: Building the Tension**

**Bella's point of view:**

"Get down!"

"Hold him!"

Voices of various people flew around me, as I was tackled to the cold hard floor by someone even more cold and hard than the floor itself. The chains that bound me to the wall snapped effortlessly as I was pulled away.

My breath caught in my throat as my face harshly slammed on the floor, forcing the blindfold to slide up to my forehead. I lay on my side with someone on top of me, covering every inch of my body; his cool breath was ragged in my ear. Too frightened to move, I just listened to the chaos surrounding me. I couldn't even force my eyes to open. I could hear that same girl screaming and crying. I wanted nothing more than to run to her and comfort her broken sobs. The man on top of me growled in my ear.

_This was it. I was dead. I knew it._

I braced myself for the pain that I knew was coming. I laid there underneath his shaking form, listening to his animalistic growls. He did nothing. It seemed more like he was covering me, _protecting _me, rather than _attacking_ me. So who was the attacker? My curiosity peaked and I opened my eyes to see nothing but blurs shooting around the room, from those blurs I could hear the same voices yelling and screeching from before. I had to look away from the blurs, my stomach feeling weak and my head dizzy.

My eyes met with the two piercing blood pools of the _monster._ He stared down at me, closing his arms tighter around my body, as he held me to the ground. Moving his face closer to mine, expressing no emotion as his eyes looked upon my own. With him mere inches from my face, I found it hard to concentrate on the craziness going on just feet away from me. Why is Edward protecting her when he was just beating her up?

"Don't move," he whispered, his breath making me even dizzier.

Before I could even register what had happened he was gone, disappearing into the whirl of blurs. I blinked a few times not sure of what I was seeing. My eyes focused on a small girl, possibly early on in her teen years. She was huddled against the wall just diagonal of me. Her face in her small hands, her jet black hair was spiked crazily around her.

I could see her shaking, I could hear her sobs, and I could feel my heart breaking for that girl. Without thinking, I turned over slowly onto my hands and knees, putting terrible pressure on my wounded palm. I bit back a choking sob, as I quickly made my way over to her. Once my hand touched her knee, she jumped trying to scoot away from me. Catching her by her arm, I pulled her to me doing all I could to comfort her. She didn't struggle, she barely breathed. I held her small head to my chest finding some peace in this tiny girl. I closed my eyes rocking her back and forth only to be shaken out of it by a loud crash.

My eyes shot open to see the _monster_, as I call him, holding the other man, I believe he called him, Jasper, against the wall where I had just previously been tortured. He had his large hand wrapped firmly around his neck, while using his other arm to hold his chest to the wall. Jasper growled and snapped his teeth at the monster and almost got free. I could tell the movements of his body that he was trying to get to us, his eyes would look straight at me every few seconds, but the monster would grab him and slam his head and upper body back into the wall, slowly but surly causing long cracks and holes to form behind him. I couldn't look away from them, my eyes were glued.

_Why_ _was he freaking out? Why wasn't I dead yet? And what the hell did they want with us?_

Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't realize the other people surrounding me. Their eyes were the same frightening shade of crimson. They looked at me hungrily, as I clutched the small girl in my arms. I couldn't focus my eyes to get a good enough look at them. They all stood straight at the same exact moment and looked over to see the man, Jasper, and the monster laughing. I looked over to my torturer's face, the small girl shifted to peak up at them as well. They were hunched over laughing and play punching each other on the shoulders. I just looked on, disgusted by the display.

They were just fighting and… and I don't know exactly what was happening, and now they are _laughing? _The rest of the people in the room seemed just as confused as me. My eyes stayed glued to the beautiful monster, as his face shone in joy. The way he looked when he laughed joyfully caused an unfamiliar sensation to roam over my body. Just then, Jasper set his eyes on the girl in my arms, still having that same joyful expression. He marched over to us, never taking his eyes off of her. He grabbed her by the arm trying to pull her from me, but she held on to my waist firmly. The happiness of his features quickly contorted to rage.

I knew, for my sake, that I shouldn't be holding onto her as tightly as she was holding onto me, but I couldn't let myself pass her over to him. I just couldn't. I heard a small whimper leave her, as his grip tightened on her upper arm.

"Let go right now." The tone in his voice was far too calm for my liking.

"You're hurting her you fucker!" I yelled, as I pulled her closer to me.

It was a bad idea. Before I could even try to do anything to stop it, I was being dragged back roughly by my waist. The girl was pulled just as roughly away from me. Kicking and screaming as Jasper threw her over his shoulder and headed up the dark stairwell.

"You know where I'll be," he announced, as he opened the door at the top and slammed it shut.

I was still as my body was being restrained by the monster's firm grip. I looked around to see that we were alone again. I was trying my hardest to not be aware of the vice tight grip the monster had on my waist. I didn't like referring to him as a monster, it made me feel like he had power over me. Made me feel weak but there truly was no other name to call him by.

No matter how hard I tried, I could no longer ignore him. He moved one hand from my waist and wrapped it around my thigh, somehow managing to quickly spin me around so that my legs were around his waist, his hands holding me up. I tried to move away from him, but he held me tight. All he did for a while was stare into my eyes. Unable to move or even take my eyes off his, I was paralyzed. After what seemed like hours, his eyes turned hard and cold, a low growl forming in his chest. My breath caught in my throat. His lips turned to a snarl and dropped me, hard onto the floor. I landed painfully on my back.

_That fucking hurt, damn it._

Shit, I could feel it building in me. That feeling I get before I lose it. I had a feeling I would regret it but as I looked up at his smug face, I exploded.

* * *

**Should I put in Edward's point of view?**

**Next chapter, Bella fights back. Sorry if this is going kind of slow, but I have plans for these characters and I am building the tension I guess. Oh boy, do I have plans for these poor characters. OH, and yes the Cullens are completely insane. That's what I like. Leave a review kind people!**


	5. push

**Okay I wrote Edward's point of view and it was not easy …**

* * *

** Chapter Five: Push**

**Bella's point of view:**

Control Bella… control, control, _control…_ fuck it!

I jumped up from where the ass had dropped me and stared straight into his dangerous eyes. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't just let myself be treated this way.

"I don't care who you are or _what_ you are; you have no right to treat me like this! I demand an explanation right now, you sick fuck!" I yelled so loud it brought a dull ache to the back of my throat.

He just stared at me with a look of concentration on his face. He would open his mouth to speak, only to close it again. My breathing was labored, as I stood maybe a foot away from him. My shoulders hunched and ready for anything… I hope.

He looked away from me for a second before looking back. Again, it was like he was looking through me. His eyes were an even darker red, as he stared me down. I felt myself starting to crumble under his intense gaze.

"What did you say to me?" he asked calmly, as he took a small step closer to me.

My body screamed for me to run away, but my pride had me glued to the floor.

"I s-said, I want an explanation f-for a-all this." I barely got out a word without apparent fear leaking from my lips.

He pursed his lips before smiling and taking another step toward me, this time I allowed myself to take a step back. His eyes watched my feet as they moved.

"I see. Now say it again, only this time with less stutter." He laughed, as he looked back up to my face.

I could feel my face heat as anger coursed through me. How dare he speak to me like that? Who does he think he is? Without even thinking about it, my right hand shot up from my side and was headed up to his left cheek. All I could feel was pure anger at this man. Before my hand could make contact with his face, his hand shot out quickly and grabbed mine, bending it painfully and pulling it behind my back. He slammed my back against his chest, his hand still firmly latched around my forearm.

"I don't think you want to do that," he hissed in my ear and pushed me forcefully into the stone wall in front of me. Another hit to my face, just fucking dandy.

"Now _child_," he snapped condescendingly, "I don't have the time or patience for this right now. You will sit down here and think about what you did and what you said to me, while I go play with another pet. Understand?"

All I could do was stare with my mouth hanging open. Did he really just say that? I have to sit and think about what _I _said and did to _him?_ Is he insane? And what the fuck did he mean when he said 'another pet'? This guy is confusing the hell out of me!

He stared for a few seconds before turning on his heel and began walking up the stairs.

My shock wore off momentarily and I called after him.

"Hey! You can't treat me like this! I demand to be let go!" I yelled after him, pointing my finger at him.

He stopped with one foot on the bottom step, his shoulders went rigid. I could tell that he was breathing hard, as he slowly turned around to face me. He turned and stayed where he was. My nerves were getting out of control, as we tried to stare each other down. I am not one to back down and I have a feeling he didn't appreciate that quality of mine. I could see it in his eyes, as he stared through me. I could see that he was used to being the command_er_ and never the command_ed. _Without my realizing it, he had made his way over to me. One second he was standing by the stairs, the next he was hovering over me. My body began to shake at the unexpected closeness.

"You want to know why you are here. You really want to know?" he demanded, as he cornered me into the wall.

He placed his hands on either side of my head, pressing me further into the wall. He leaned his head close to mine and practically growled in my face.

"You are my pet. You are my play thing. You are my _punching bag_. You will cease to have any independence and the sooner you realize this, the easier the rest of your life will be. You are fucking stuck with me, until I decide it is time for you to die. You're an object. _My_ object that I will use any way I please." With that, he pushed himself away from the wall and my stunned form.

He slowly backed up to the stairs, never taking his frightening gaze away from me. I held my ground and stayed there, but I knew he could see me wavering. I couldn't show weakness, no, if I did he would think he has won. I stayed with my back firmly against the wall and my thumbs grabbing hard onto my belt loops. He smiled at me before disappearing up the stairs. He opened the door, letting a very little bit of light shine on me, only to be closed back into the cold darkness by myself. I slowly sunk down onto the floor bringing my knees under my chin.

_I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't!_

I kept my head tilted back my eyes tightly shut. Damn it! I won't cry!

**Edward's point of view:**

Stupid bitch, I should kill her now. No one talks to me like that. How dare she demand something from _me?_ The thought of it was ridiculous. I won't be ordered around by a tiny little girl. She has another thing coming. My thoughts about her were driving me mad, as I made my way up to my room.

I passed by Jasper's door and heard an ear piercing scream. I smiled wryly to myself. Guess he already started with the training. I should start, but I was in no mood to even look at that little bitch right now. Damn! Now I am pissed again just thinking about her. The way she pointed her slim little finger at me as if I was just going to listen to whatever she said. The way she looked at me as I towered over her. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of fear and hate.

I loved and hated it. I wanted to punch that bitch for confusing me. I don't even know what I am talking about right now. I may be slightly insane, but my mind has never been this jumbled. The only thing I ever think about is how I am going to bite, kill or cut someone, not out of spite but for fun! But I wanted to do these things to her because she made me mad! She will not have power over me. I won't allow it! I turned the corner and headed into my room.

There sitting at the foot of my bed was my favorite pet. Tanya sat there with her delicate ankles crossed, her body barely clothed, as she leaned back on her hands, her head hanging. She was perfection and the only pet I had ever been sexual with. Stunning creature she is.

"Hello Tanya," I greeted, as I made my way to sit next to her.

She smiled at me and crawled onto my lap, placing a soft kiss on my chin. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I had to tell her about the new pet. She hated when I got new pets, thinking that they would take her place, but they never lasted more than a week or two and I have a feeling this one won't last two days. I grabbed a lock of her hair, playfully tugging her head back to look her in the eyes. She smiled up at me.

"I have something to tell you," I whispered against her full pink lips.

"Hmmm?"

"I went out and found myself a new pet," I answered.

Her eyes popped open and her breathing became labored.

"Don't worry; she is on my last nerve already. I'm thinking about giving her to Emmett. Besides, you have nothing to worry about regardless; you are the only pet I have ever even touched in this way," I said, as I slid my hand up her silky smooth thigh and rested it just under the thin layer of her skirt. A small whimper escaped her lips.

"I know, but I don't like it," she admitted, her face flushing slightly.

I don't love this woman, I don't love any woman, but I cared for her. I was boss and she accepted that from the beginning. I treat her better than any of the other pets, but she sometimes got a bit too needy of my attentions. I grabbed her chin roughly and looked her in the eyes.

"You will just have to live with it, unless you want to become my punching bag again?" I warned.

She cowered and shook her head. That's what I thought. I sighed and flipped her off of me. Thinking of the new pet made me feel sick. _She_ made me feel sick. I had to do something about this. I needed to show her what her life was going to be from now on because I didn't really want to make her face the wrath of Emmett. She may get on my nerves, but I suppose I should at least _try_ to make her see things my way before sentencing her to my impulsive brother.

_But I won't like it!_

* * *

**There you have Edward's point of view. I know it is slightly confusing, but you have to remember that he is insane and his mind doesn't work like others. I will introduce more characters later.**


	6. headstrong

**You all seemed to like Edward's little point of view, so I decided to add it again. His is first this time though.**

**On with it!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Headstrong**

**Edward's point of view:**

I left my room and Tanya in a hurry. I rushed down the long narrow hallways and stairs to the damp and dark basement. I hesitantly pulled the door open. I could hear her heartbeat and her heavy breaths, but she was hiding. I remembered how I had held her, the warmth of her, the way she felt pressed against me. I shook the thoughts from my head and headed slowly down the stairs.

I knew exactly where she was, but I figured I would play her little game. I chuckled slightly at the thought of her hiding. How fucking adorable. I tried to hide the huge shit eating grin plastered on my face, not that she could see it with how dark it has gotten down here. I walked to the opposite side of where I knew she was hiding. I made a show of looking from one side to the other. I wondered briefly, if she could even see a damn thing I was doing. I got my answer when I turned around in the direction of her still form. There was a gasp and rattling chains. So she can see me. I kept the smile off of my face, as I pretended I didn't notice her. I kept an eye on her through my peripheral vision.

Her small body was pressed tightly into a corner near the stairs. Her wide terrified eyes were locked on me. I noticed she still had part of the chains wrapped around her tiny wrists. I could see that she was shaking violently, trying to be as quiet as possible.

I found myself unable to take my eyes off of her. Her silky brown hair splayed wildly around her face, down her shoulders and rested near her forearms. I took in her perfect complexion, pale as it may be; it was flawless and tight on her small bones. I had to admit, she was quite stunning.

I shook my head once again of unwanted thoughts. Anger coursed through my veins. How dare she make me think like this! Who the fuck does she think she is? Though, I wanted desperately to prolong the tension and play her little hiding game, my body had different ideas.

In less than a second, I shot across the room and was leaning down in front of her, face to face. Terror shot through her eyes, as I appeared in front of her. A loud squeal made its way out of her mouth before I grabbed her by the ankles and pulled, forcing her roughly onto her back.

No sound left her, as her wide eyes stared into mine. I slowly crawled over her body, resting my hands on either side of her head, straddling her waist. She didn't move even an inch. She just watched me curiously as I looked down at her. Without thinking, I looked directly into her eyes, something I have always refrained from doing; I wished I had remembered that about myself. I was locked in her gaze, unable to look away. Her eyes seemed to have so many layers, so many emotions, so much depth; I couldn't look away from her.

_I was planning to do something, damn it, what was I going to do? _

I let my mind trail off as I looked down at this infuriating child. I relished in the odd, but comforting sensation traveling through my body as I lay atop of her, barely touching. Where our bodies met, electrical currents formed, shocking me out of my trance. She seemed to notice the change of atmosphere and quickly, but unsuccessfully, tried to pull away from me.

I moved my hand to force hers above her head. I was shocked that she didn't fight me. I was already so used to her fire. Her doe eyes just stared up at me. At this very moment, I would have killed to know what was in her head… I would have killed _her_ to know what was in her head. I didn't like the way she was looking at me. It made me feel… odd.

I regained control of myself and hardened my stare; she unexpectedly did the same, causing my lips to twitch in a small smile. I suppressed it and grabbed her face with my free hand, holding her down with my knees on her stomach and ribcage.

"Listen, and listen well," I started, as I held her cheeks tight in my hand. "I…am...boss. You will obey what I say, when I say it. No fights and no objections. If you so much as ev-" my threat was cut off by Isabella lifting her head slightly and spitting.

I was shocked, too shocked to even be mad. I simply stared in amazement, as she did her best impersonation of a death glare. My amazement quickly turned to pure, unadulterated anger.

My mind went blank. I saw nothing but red.

**Bella's point of view:**

Why did you do it? Stupid Bella!

I scolded myself as I looked into his angry eyes. I couldn't help it, though. He was hovering over me and barking orders, I fucking lost it and did the most repulsive thing someone could do. I _spit_. I was even disgusted with myself! I knew I would regret it before it happened but that sure as fuck didn't stop me.

I stared in horror as his eyes turned an even darker, more terrifying shade of red. His pupils dilated as he wiped the disgusting substance from under his eye. Never taking his murderous glare from me, he brought his hand back and roughly connected it with my cheek.

A chilling pain went through my entire body as my head hit the floor by the force of the impact of his hand. A loud cry escaped my lips. I tried my hardest to put on the brave face but couldn't for the life of me force one. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and lifted my feet off of the floor, only to throw me across the room.

My already bruised and bandaged head hit forcefully on the wall. I was surprised I wasn't knocked unconscious. He was in front of me before I even had enough time to move an inch. He lifted my body and had me on all fours before kicking my ribcage, forcing me to move painfully onto my back. I felt something inside of me crack. I was struggling for breaths as he towered over me. I could feel the warm liquid running down my face and arms.

Blood, I knew the feeling well. My eyes started to lose focus. I could barely see the monster as he jumped at me once again. I closed my eyes, not wanting to witness anymore of this. His body never made contact with mine. I heard growling and hissing, whispers and moans of pain. The moans of pain were most likely coming from me. I waited, slowly losing consciousness by every passing second. I felt cold, stone arms wrap around my body as I was lifted from the floor.

I let myself succumb to the darkness as cold wind hit me.

[.][.][.]

I woke up to a cold hand on my forehead. I reflexively flinched away from it. My eyes slowly tried to open themselves. The pain of that one small act caused a dreadful cry to leave me. I practically choked on my own tongue. Everything felt swollen. I could just barely see out of my right eye, the left seemed to be swollen shut. My one eye searched desperately around the well lit room.

I jumped back almost falling off of the bed I was currently laying on, when I saw a tall male, incredibly beautiful. He had a warm smile that seemed to brighten the room and his bleach blonde hair was slicked back professionally. I was almost comforted by his presence until my gaze traveled to his eyes. They were a very light, yet very noticeable red. He seemed to notice where I was looking and moved closer to me, his inviting smile never fading.

"Hello Isabella, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I am very pleased to meet you." He held out his hand. I stared at it but made no move to touch him.

_No way in hell, motherfucker._

I thought as I continued to eye his extended limb. Noticing my discomfort, he pulled his hand back and ran it through his hair.

"I know you may feel slightly uncomfortable here but you must understand something." He got up and walked to the other side of the room, leaning on a cherry wood dresser.

"You cannot upset anyone here. I know that is a lot to ask of you since my son stole you away. It is in your best interest to control your emotions and be… obedient," he finished off with a sad smile gracing his flawless face.

His tone was so full of understanding I almost lost myself in his comfort. Then I remembered exactly what he had said, _his_ son _kidnapped _me and I am supposed to keep myself inline. Is this fucker insane?

I jumped off of the bed and tumbled to the floor. He was there in seconds, helping me up. I tried to push him away from me but it was like pushing a brick wall; useless. He seemed to catch onto what I wanted and backed off. I took that as my moment to run.

"Isabella, I wouldn't-" he started but was cut off when I opened the door and ran face first into…

_Oh shit._

* * *

**There we go! I am pleased with this chapter, but tell me what you guys think. Carlisle is a confusing character, you will see that as the story progresses. Who do you think she ran into? I try to make the chapters longer, but I don't seem to be able to do that.**


	7. I'll show her

**I rewrote this chapter at least four times…**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: I'll Show Her**

**Bella's Point of View:**

_Well, this just isn't looking so good for me._

I ran face first into, what has to be, the most intimidating person I have ever laid eyes on. He was built with large muscles everywhere it counts. He had his arms crossed, the veins standing out menacingly under his taut pale skin. He was glaring down at me, his dark crimson eyes full of hate. His clothes were tattered and covered in things from nature; his chocolate curls held twigs and grass. He took in my appearance as I did his. His stare lingered on my swelled eye and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Looking over my head he said, "I see we got ourselves a fighter here." He laughed, what seemed to be a hollow lifeless laugh. I could faintly hear a soft chuckle behind me.

_Well so much for Mister Nice Guy back there!_

I looked away from the scary dark eyes of this huge and terrifying beast in front of me. I took a few unconscious steps back. His smile grew wider, still emotionless, as he stalked toward my retreating form.

"You scared?" he asked as he stopped in front of me, quirking an eyebrow, as if daring me to say something.

I swallowed thickly and looked away, trying to find a weapon of sorts, _anything_ to at least attempt to fight. I knew I would go down, but I'd be dammed if I went down without a fight! Before I could spot anything, I got a terrible feeling in my chest. The pain was excruciating. I am surprised I didn't notice it earlier. It felt like… my ribs were… what? Broken? Another wave of pain shot through me and I fell to my knees, screaming out.

_Fuck yeah, broken._

I closed my eyes tightly and held onto my ribs as if keeping them together. I felt something tight splayed over the area that was currently stinging like a fucking bitch. I could hear laughter in front of me and I didn't need to look up to know it belonged to the burly man that stopped my recent attempt to get away.

The other one came up and lifted me effortlessly back onto the bed. In too much agony to fight back, I just lay there doing my best to not move. I may be down for now but that doesn't mean I won't be getting back up at any chance given to me. Yeah, I am stupid and possibly reckless but at least when I die, I will have gone down with a hell of a lot of fight in me. That, to me, makes it all worth it. I stayed silent and still as the huge man and the blonde one talked amongst themselves.

I didn't care enough to even pay attention to a word they were saying. I noticed the big one kept stealing glances at me. His face was so emotionless. After what seemed like hours the huge one, that is his name for now, left us alone but not before giving me a warning look.

Carlisle, I think his name was, turned to me with kindness covering his features. You aren't fooling anyone here buddy. He took a seat next to me.

"Sorry about that." He smiled timidly at me.

_Sorry about that?_

Is this guy in-fucking-sane? If he was so fucking sorry, he would let me go. I decided to ignore this fuck for now. I had bigger issues. Like the monster that dragged me here. I needed to save my energy for him. I'm not stupid enough to think I can take him. I have realized that he has some major strength on his side, but I also know that it pisses him off when I fight back. Yeah, pissing him off may have broken some of my bones and my face beyond repair, but I can't help but be happy that I got under his skin.

Maybe I'm some sort of masochist finding pleasure in my pain… well maybe not because there is nothing pleasurable about this pain; I just like making him mad, not his reaction. I don't know, I'm confusing the shit out of myself now.

Carlisle decided to leave me alone but not before making a loud show of locking the door as he left. I sat up slowly, pain rising on every inch of my body. I looked around for a window to escape, something to possibly protect myself with. Nothing!

_I…am…fucking…doomed!_

Doomed as I may be, I refuse to show these sick fucks that I am giving in. I'm not. I won't. I never will. I slowly lowered myself back to the soft cushions of the bed. The monster said I was a punching bag. Is that why I am here, to suffer as a pin cushion of sorts? If so, these people have more problems than I would have guessed. Why the hell would someone kidnap a random stranger just so they can have someone to abuse? What if it wasn't random? My car never had issues before. Beat up as it may be, it never broke down. The one time it does I am met with this fate?

_Oh shit!_

Realization struck. I jumped out of the bed and to my extreme displeasure, landed in a heap on the floor. _He_ was there. He had his foot on the hood of my car. _He_ was what I crashed into. There was no one else on that road. I think he knew that. That was the road I always took. There is no possible way he could have known that, unless… wait, wait! His _foot_ stopped my car! _His foot!_ How is that even possible? And why the fuck didn't I remember this bit of information before now?

A loud sob broke free from my throat. I tried to cover it with my hand but it was of no use. I have no idea where I am. I have no idea what I am dealing with. All I know is that I am not getting out of here and what I am dealing with is not human, unless these humans are on some serious steroids. Am I so dense that I never put two and two together?

Blood red eyes, freezing cold skin, so fast they blur, inhumanly beautiful, strong as all fuck… I shook my head trying to wake up from this nightmare. This can't be real. This can't be real, not real, not real…

"Not real, not real, not real, _not real!_" I tried to reassure myself what I knew was a lie. The unbearable pain in my body was in fact real.

"Oh, it's real all right."

A shocked gasp left my lips. I looked up with bleary eyes to meet with the cold hard expressionless eyes of _him_, the monster. He was standing before me with his arms crossed over his chest, staring down at me. I didn't even have it in me to move or say something sarcastic and witty. All I could do at the time was stare up at him and try to will him away with my eyes.

Not taking the hint, he crouched down in front of me. His hand reached out and skimmed along the side of my beaten and bruised flesh. His hand lingered and a look came across his features before he quickly composed himself and brought his hand back to his knee.

"It wasn't supposed to go that far."

_Is that supposed to make it okay?_

Oh. Hell. No! I could feel my anger rising and before I had time to think about it my hand made a quick move and connected painfully with his left cheek. Too fucking bad the painfulness of the impact was completely put on me.

_Fuck!_

I brought my hand back and cradled it to my chest. I looked back up to see the monster staring at me with a half shocked half amused expression on his face. I looked him straight in the eye and asked the first question that popped out of my never shutting mouth.

"What are you?"

**Edward's Point of View:**

I sat there in utter shock. After everything that has happened, she _hit me?_ This fucking bitch has a death wish! I couldn't help the amused expression that took over my face.

She hit me. She hit_ me. _She fucking hit me!

Why am I finding this so amusing? I just can't believe after everything that has happened, she still has the balls to do it! I was sure when I walked in here and saw her half crazed eyes and rocking herself back and forth saying 'not real' that I had broken her. Now here I sit staring at this insufferable human and all I want to do is… laugh. Yes I want to laugh, as in the real laugh of undeniable mirth, not one of cold hearted hatred. At least that is how some of my victims' minds had interpreted it.

Oh well, the point here is, I want to laugh. That is very uncharacteristic, especially when it is with anyone other than my family. Why am I thinking so much into this shit? Fuck, did she just ask me something? I looked at Isabella and saw a question lingering on her lips.

"What was that?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Clearing her throat, she looked anywhere but at me.

_That was a smart move._

"I-I said, what are you?"

_Ah, yes, the ever popular question among these inferior beings._

I laughed at the thought. What I find so funny, I haven't the slightest idea. Something occurred to me. She hasn't even asked my name. For some reason unknown to me, that really pissed me off. Is my name so uninteresting to her? In a split second decision, I grabbed her by her upper arms and slammed her already broken body onto the bed. She landed with a few plops before settling herself. The pain and humiliation clear on her face.

Damn, I hurt her a lot more than I thought and way more than I had originally intended. That is what she is here for, so why do I care? I don't. That's right. This stupid human is making me think. I tried to shake the thoughts from my head as I took a seat in front of her. I stared at her bruised cheek as I spoke. I might as well explain a few things to her.

_Why not?_

"My name is Edward Cullen. I am a vampire. You are here for m-"

I was cut off mid-sentence when her small body shot off the bed and ran for the door. I was there between her and the door in less than a second. She let out a squeak before hightailing it to the other side of the room. I rolled my eyes at her foolish behavior. Why do they always run before I can finish my sentence?

Is my name really that terrifying? Or maybe it is the whole 'vampire' thing…? Yeah, I think I'm going to stick with the latter. Just suggesting the first one would make me seem fucking nuts!

I made my way over to her shaking form trying to blend in with the corner she is cuddling up to. As I got closer to her, her body would shake even more violently with every step I took. I stood in front of her and crossed my arms over my chest. I was taught from many a victims that this stance is particularly terrifying and, even, sexy.

Yeah, I have had some… _odd_ encounters.

As I looked at her, I wondered what she was thinking about this. Was this intimidating for her or did I just look fucking insane to her, maybe both?

"Listen, I don't appreciate you running off while I am in the middle of speaking. It is rude an-"

"Rude?" she interrupted me yet again with an incredulous look taking over her features.

I chanced a look at her eyes. Ah ha, there is that spark that I know will turn into a full blown fire with the right motivation.

I laughed to myself. This is the reason I had taken her in the first place. She was too beautiful when I had laid eyes on her. She was happily talking with some boy, I forget what he had said to her but in an instant, she was up and fuming, yelling in his face. I caught the spark in her eyes blazing into something more, something fierce and all I could think about was my plan at getting her here with me so I could slowly extinguish her flames. Yes, it is something I take pride in. I have done it many times in the past. I take a girl with determination and fire and I slowly but surely rip them piece by piece until they are only a shadow of their former selves. I can't help it, it is what I do.

Anyway, I was being threatening I am pretty sure. I looked down at her shocked and, well, pissed expression and laughed in her face. Oh how the fires are a blazin' on this fine day.

"Yes, Isabella, it is _rude._ Did your mother teach you nothing as a child? It is rude to walk off while someone is speaking with you. Tsk, tsk, girl. You should have known better." I shook my head condescendingly as I gave her a look one would give a small child who was caught doing something they knew they shouldn't.

Her face took on a rather unhealthy red color as she looked at me as if I had grown another eye right in front of her. Even though the expression on her face was obvious anger, I still didn't expect her next words.

"You son of a bitch!" she hissed out through her teeth. "You arrogant son of a bitch fucking asshole piece of shit!" Her voice raised in volume with every word spoken. Soon she was close to my stunned wide eyed face. Her hands balled into fists at her sides. "I hate you! I hate you with my whole heart you sick prick! If I could kill you, I would!" she yelled even louder. She backed away from me muttering a string of profanities as she shook her head, never taking her eyes off of my shocked face.

Don't get me wrong, I wanted to punch her, and kick her, and hurt her but I was still so stunned that all I could do was stare at her with my mouth open. I just recently told this girl that I am a vampire and she was scared positively shitless. I have showed her I have zero mercy, her face and cracked and fractured bones are proof of this, and yet, here I stand with her yelling and swearing at me. I think I may have been right earlier about the death wish thing. I had a well thought out plan of what I was going to do with Isabella and already everything was being messed up.

The punching bag in not supposed to fight back. That is not how it works! I was about to say something to scare her out of her damn socks but regretfully my mind and my mouth were not working together at the moment. What was supposed to come out as a chilling threat left as a broken whisper and the words were not right.

"I'm sorry."

_I'm sorry? I'm sorry!_

I looked at her shocked expression, probably the same one I am currently sporting. Did I just fucking say I was sorry? Sorry! Are you fucking kidding me? I stared at her for a second more before doing something extremely weak and immature. I pushed her into the wall and ran my ass out of the room.

_Fucking pussy! Shit fuck, damn. It!_

I will never, even in my own head, live this shit down. What the hell is wrong with me? I act on pure instinct, always. Since when does my instinct tell me to apologize, shove and run? Fucking shit, I need to fix this. NOW! I'll show her. I'll fucking show her. I am Edward Cullen and I will fucking show her! Isabella Swan has no fucking clue what is coming for her. No fucking clue.

_I'll show her…_

* * *

**I had way too much fun writing for Edward in this chapter. I love writing for an insane mind. If you don't like it, well you can fuck off. Just kidding! But really, tell me what you think!**


	8. as crazy as me pt1

**Chapter Eight: As Crazy As Me...Pt.1**

* * *

**Bella's Point of View:**

Wow. Just, wow.

I can't even begin to comprehend this situation.

_What the hell was that?_

I was not ready for that apology. I was also not ready for that fucking push. I still can't believe he did that. I mean, I sure as hell am not stupid. I know he is insane and so obviously unstable, but seriously? He _shoved_ me and took off, like a fucking preschool baby.

_Really?_

That may have been the least intimidating thing he has done to me, but of course, I am still completely intimidated by him. I won't show it, obviously. I will keep standing up for myself like I did just before he went bat shit and I will continue to push limits because I refuse to go down without a fight. I was raised to stand up for myself. I have never let anyone push me around. I stand my ground. Even with vampires.

An involuntary shiver raked through my body at the thought: _vampire._ He is either way crazier than I had first anticipated or he is being serious. I don't even want to consider the latter. Vampires are in movies and books. There is just no way they are real.

I won't rule anything out just yet though.

I slumped, slightly defeated and exhausted against the wall. He said sorry. I wonder where the fuck that even came from. His actions were completely contradicting his words so I am not too sure what the hell happened. Maybe I have gone nuts and I imagined he said it. That is possible, right? You can't go nuts in… wait, how long have I even been here?

_Fuck it. It isn't like it really matters anyway._

Yeah, I am so fucked. At least I accept this, now I must embrace and I hope get through it alive. Maybe that is just some wishful thinking because I already know that I am NOT getting out of here alive. I won't even delude myself into thinking such a thing. These peop-_vampires _are far too strong and insane to ever even have a hope of escaping them. Does that mean that I will accept that and just stay put?

_Uh, hell no!_

I sunk lower and lower until I was seated on the floor and brought my knees up to my chest. I rested my head on my knees and closed my eyes. Hopefully I could get some sleep and temporarily forget where I am and pretend that I am not in immense pain from my bruised and broken body.

_Good luck to me…_

[.][.][.]

"Isabella. Isabella…"

I awoke to cold digits tapping on my sore cheek and an amazingly velvet voice whispering my name sweetly in my ear. I hummed in contentment before I remembered where I was.

My eyes shot open and my body flew back into the wall, desperate to get some distance between me and the _beast. _The beast whose name I now knew as Edward. I think I like beast or monster better. It fits right for this animal. I almost forgot he was there by how quiet he was being. I slowly lifted my head to look at him. I quickly moved my head back down in a comfortable position. I guess sleeping hunched up with my already sore neck was a bad idea.

_Fuck!_

I lifted my eyes and looked through my eyelashes but saw nothing.

_Where the hell did he go?_

The room was dimly lit casting shadows around me and was eerily quiet. The only sounds were my ragged breathing and slight shuffling of my body against the wall and carpet.

_Okay, I'm so not liking this one bit._

I moved my pained body to sit on my knees and peek around the room. There was a creek in the floor somewhere across the room. My eyes widened slightly in surprise but I stayed in place. I was getting anxious in the loud silence. I could not only feel my heart starting to beat faster but I could hear it too. The sound was deafening as I waited for whatever was to come. I felt like my heart knew something I didn't and that was why it was thumping erratically in my chest. My ribcage felt like it was on the verge of cracking. I held my hand to my ribs and stood up slowly. The room had a full size bed against the wall, a table with an antique looking lamp settled on it and a dresser right next to where I was standing.

There was no closet, no windows. My breath hitched as I thought about the only places he could be hiding. He was close, but where? God, I feel like I am in a game of cat and mouse. It took I all I had to move one foot in front of the other but somehow I pulled it off. My heart lying heavily in my chest, my breathing sporadic, I made my way slowly away from the corner. Where I was going, I haven't the slightest idea. My mind knew I should stay put but my body was desperate to get out. Soon, I realized where my feet were headed. I was making it slowly toward the door.

_Damn it! I can't stop walking. This didn't go so well before, remember?_

Apparently my legs refuse to listen to reason. So, slowly, I walked over to the door. My feet making creaks on the floor as I went.

_That is extremely creepy…_

I stopped right in front of the door, unsure of what I should do. If I go out there, what will I be faced with? If I stay in here, will I face something worse? I reached out and grabbed a firm hold of the doorknob but didn't turn it. Closing my eyes, I took a deep calming breath, preparing myself for whatever was to come. At least I am trying here, right?

I was about to turn the knob when I heard the floor behind me creak. My hand tightened on the doorknob but I made no move to turn around. I was surprised at how calm I was able to be. I waited a few seconds, hearing nothing. I felt no presence behind me so I continued on with my mission. With a few comforting breaths and unspoken words of persuasion, I was out of the room and into a dark hallway. I didn't bother closing the door behind me before I fumbled blindly into an unknown direction. There was no light coming from anywhere except the dull light from the room I had just exited. I couldn't see anything in front of me but continued walking further and further into the darkness.

_Bella, this may be the most ignorant thing you have ever done…_

I felt around in front of me feeling nothing but the air passing though my fingers.

_Why the hell is it so fucking dark?_

I suddenly felt anxious to get out of here, to just get away. I felt my skin cover with goose bumps as I forced my sore and tired legs to move faster, all the while feeling uneasy. I noticed movement in the darkness and stopped dead in my tracks. I could barely make out what looked to be a flash of a person retreating back into the shadows. I decided to keep moving after a few seconds of staring down the dark hallway. I kept away from where I saw whatever the hell it was that I saw. I tightened my hand on my ribs as I pushed myself to move even faster through this hell. I didn't know if I was headed straight for a wall or if I was going to tumble down some stairs.

All I knew was that I had to at least _try_. I had to try to get out of here. I had to try to make it out alive. My life wouldn't be worth living knowing that I was a quitter. I couldn't live with that. So I picked up the pace.

I ran for what seemed like forever until my entire body made contact with something hard. I flew back but two cold hands caught me before I could fall. My head spun wildly from hitting against something so hard. I looked up dizzily but couldn't see anything because of the dark. I knew someone was holding onto me. I knew exactly who.

It was pure instinct, without thinking I pushed on his chest until he set me free. Most surprising was he let me go. I stumbled back a few feet before gaining some balance and taking off in the other direction. I know that was too easy. I would never be able to get out of his hands unless he wished it. The thought had me speeding, completely forgetting about the pain and suffering of my body as I bolted through more and more darkness. I couldn't hear anything behind me but I felt it. I knew he was there. I knew I couldn't get away. So why the hell did I keep running?

He is obviously planning something. My gut tells me it won't be good. This game of cat and mouse just got really interesting… _and terrifying._ I had this overwhelming feeling of being set in a trap. Something occurred to me as I ran. I have been running for a while now and still haven't hit an end? An image popped into my head.

I imagined myself running to a door that seemed to get farther and farther away the faster I ran. An odd thought, but what else could it be? I feel like I should have at least made it to an end by now. Was there an end? Maybe if I switched course? I forced my pained legs to make a slight turn in direction. I just have to be getting somewhere. The halls were silent with the exception of my heavy breathing and loud thuds of my feet or maybe those loud thuds are my heart? It's all up in the fucking air now. I could feel my feet starting to go numb from all the pushing and before I could stop it, I was tumbling to the floor.

I landed on my hands and knees with a deafening bang. I couldn't do anymore, I felt like my lungs were going to explode and my body wasn't feeling any better than that. I didn't hear anyone or even feel like I was being watched anymore, all I felt was tired and slightly sick. I am not giving up; I am just resting for a while_._

_Just for a few seconds._

As the last thoughts passed through my head, my body slumped all the way to the floor and my eyes closed…

[.][.][.]

I woke to my head aching, feet aching, legs aching, everything fucking aching.

I sat up slowly and looked around. My eyes grew wide at the sight in front of me. Looking around, I noticed that I was outside and surrounded by trees and dirt. The night air was chilling my exposed skin. I saw no opening to get out of here, just miles of trees and dirt. I stood slowly, not really sure what I was going to do. Did _he_ bring me here?

_Why?_

Without thinking, I picked a random direction and started walking. My head was spinning in an unfamiliar way as I walked. Why was I so dizzy? My eyes began to roll back and my legs gave out. I fell to the hard ground grabbing both sides of my head. I couldn't concentrate, I could barely see right. Things were getting blurry. I could hear twigs snapping behind me but didn't really register it.

I leaned my elbows on my knees and pulled at my hair, trying to get my head to just stop swimming for even a second. I lifted my blurry eyes to see a dark figure towering above me. It leaned down in front of me and I knew immediately who it was, _him. _I could do nothing. I just sat there staring at his face but not really seeing anything. My eyes blurred to the point where his features all molded together.

_Okay, something is seriously wrong with me._

I closed my eyes not liking how dizzy the blurs were making me. I could feel his hands on me. I could hear him speaking but it was muffled, like I was under water. Before I could react, he had scooped me up in his arms, _not gently_, and though my body was numb and cold, his touch sent my nerves on fire. I felt everything. His skin was against mine, his breath near my face. The smell of him, so unlike anything I have ever…

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Am I seriously thinking about his damn smell right now? Get a grip, woman!_

He must have done something to me while I was unconscious. Why else would my body feel like this and why else would my mind be going down such dangerous territory? He did something, but what? Too soon after he had picked me up, I felt his arms loosen and drop me. I fell flat on my back onto what felt like a pile of sticks and stale leaves. I felt the air get knocked out of my body, but I could do nothing but just lay there and wait for whatever he was planning.

I know how strong he is, so I hope that this numbness will last through it all. If not, I am so fucked. I forced my heavy lids open. The blur that had recently been my vision had faded slightly. As my eyes opened, I took in the tall dark form of the monster looming over me. I couldn't make out his facial expression because of how dark it was. I could feel my body begin to shake as he towered over me but I couldn't look away. I was too afraid of what I might, _or might not,_ see when I looked back.

Very subtly, his dark shape seemed to be making its way closer to me. My breath hitched as I felt the cold coming off of his body and hitting mine with every inch he advanced.

_Closer, closer, closer…_

* * *

**So, this is just part one of his torture to 'show her'. Tell me what you think! Also, I can either make the next chapter his point of view of _this_ chapter or the following events. OR, I can keep going with Bella's point of view? I don't know. The title for this chapter will make a hell of a lot more sense when I post the second part, so stay tuned!**


	9. as crazy as me pt2

**Chapter Nine: As Crazy As Me… Pt. 2**

**Bella's Point of View:**

_Closer, closer, closer…_

His dark figure approached slowly and all I could do was lay there like a log. The only movements I could make were slight twitches of my fingers and lips. I watched in terror as he advanced toward me at an excruciatingly slow pace. My head started to clear as my body fought for mobility. My numb limbs felt like jelly. I couldn't watch whatever he was going to do, so with more effort than should be necessary, I closed my eyes.

_Just get it over with. Please, please? If I can't fight back or even try, make it quick._

I hated to have to stoop so low as to beg, even if it is only in my head. I forced my eyes open when I realized he wasn't doing anything. Looking around, he was nowhere that I could spot him.

_Oh fuck! He is doing that hiding thing again._

A whimper made itself bubble over my lips as I tried to get up.

"You shouldn't try to move just yet."

My movements stopped at once. His voice sounded like it was coming from… above me? My wide eyes searched around. There is no way he could be. My eyes caught a movement on the very top branch of a slightly fallen tree that leaned toward me. I tried to widen my swollen eyes a little to get a better look, the act causing my whole head to throb with the pressure.

"Don't hurt yourself now my pet. That little job belongs to me." He laughed.

I wanted to hit him. I wanted to hurt him. Why am I being treated like this? I am not a bad person! I don't deserve this. I heard a light thump and slowly opened my eyes. There he was, with his feet planted on the ground on either side of my torso, his head cocked to the side as he looked down at me. I have never wanted to cause someone so much pain until now. I wanted him to hurt, damn it! He leaned in closer, with his hands on his knees, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Are you frightened?" he asked in the fakest sweet voice I have ever heard.

I heard a low growl forming and it took me a few seconds to realize that the growl was coming from me. His smile widened at the sound. Dropping to his knees so he was now straddling my waist, he brought his hands to lie on either side of my head.

"You really shouldn't strain yourself. It is useless. You just need to wait for the tranquilizer to wear off on its own."

My eyes shot open as wide as they could go. A fucking tranquilizer! No wonder. He laughed at my shocked expression before bringing his face closer to mine.

"Have fun until it does." He smiled.

In an instant he disappeared. I tried to move my body so I could sit up. I don't know what kind of animals or insects were in these woods and I really didn't want to find out. I could hear crunching leaves and snapping twigs all around me. Growling and snarling. The trees above me moved around endlessly. I felt my head clearing even more as the time went by.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry; I wanted to do something! All the sounds around me were scaring me out of my mind, especially since I couldn't place them or run away from them. I don't know what the psycho has planned for me but I didn't think it was to leave me out here to die. What the fuck is he planning? I could feel hot wet trails on my temples as my eyes blurred.

_No, damn it! Please, do not start crying! Please, please?_

Trying to will myself to stop the water from leaving my eyes, I found that wiggling around was becoming easier on my body. I forced myself to focus on my right hand, slowly bringing it up to my face. I repeated this with other parts of my body for a few minutes. Soon I was well enough to sit up. My head spun from the movement, but I brushed it off. I had to get out of here. I slowly made my way onto my feet, falling every few steps I took. My feet overlapped each other as I held onto the trees for support.

_You can do this. You can do this._

Surprisingly, the mental pep talk did nothing to help balance my equilibrium. I felt alone but still had a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that it wouldn't last. I seriously doubt that _monster_ kidnapped me, hit me, cut me, threatened me, _apologized_ to me, repeat, to just leave me stranded here. Oh, then there is that whole 'shooting me up with tranquilizer' thing. Yeah, I really doubt it will end here.

_There you go! Think happy thoughts._

Great, now my own mind is getting an attitude with me. I rolled my eyes at myself and pushed my feet to move. I had no clue where I was headed but I didn't like it here. The sounds coming from every direction were enough to have me shaking like a baby. As long as my thumb doesn't find its way to my mouth, I think I am fine. Just as the thought passed through my head, the tree I was leaning on shot out from under me. I quickly turned to see what the hell was going on. What I did see had me wishing I was still laying on the ground.

There in front of me was _him, _the monster, the beast, _Edward._ He held the bulky tree in both of his hands above his head. He smirked evilly at me before easily whipping the huge tree into another, causing both to tumble to the ground by the force of the impact.

One of the trees hit another and the next thing I know, it was a series of a domino effect. Tree after tree falling with birds flying out of them, and squirrels were quickly jumping out of them. I stared, wide eyed at the scene before me. I tore my eyes away and looked to the monster. He was gone.

_That did not just happen._

My breath came out loud and shaky as I searched the now cleared area for him. Every now and again I would see a shadow pass by, I would hear low whispering. But I never actually got to _see_ what was there. I felt like I was being watched again. It was an uneasy feeling that had me rooted to the ground. I didn't want to move any further in fear of what would happen if I took one step. Even if I wanted to move, I couldn't. It was like a magnet was holding me in place. The only parts of my body I could move were my hands and my eyes.

The chilly night air had me shivering even more. I wanted so bad to get out of here but I just couldn't. My legs started to shake from standing so long and soon gave out from under me. I fell to the ground with a loud thud and cracking stale leaves. I dropped my head utterly defeated. I was never getting the hell out of here… _alive_.

Damn, my positive thinking needs to get off its ass and help me through this crap. Who knows, maybe if I think everything will be okay, then that will be the outcome. Or maybe that is just crazy talk. My inner musings had me unaware of the person standing directly in front of me. I lifted my eyes once I noticed him and immediately regretted it; this is not a _person_. He had a small smile on his face as he watched me.

I felt like I was one of the confusing masterpieces in an art museum by the way he was watching me. He didn't look like he was ready to kill me like he usually does though.

_Is that a good sign?_

I opened my mouth to tell him off but unfortunately I didn't have it in me. I never thought I would see the day when I had nothing smart to say. He must have noticed this because his small smile grew to a full faced smirk. Leaning down close to my face, he took my jaw between his hands.

"I thought that this would be a little more difficult. Hmm, you disappoint me."

He threw my head back forcing me to go with it. In a second, I was on my back with him hovering above me. I know his name, yet I can't even force myself to think it. He truly is the worst thing I have ever encountered.

"Isabella!" he pouted and whined like a child as he looked down at me. "You are no fun. Where is that fire? Huh? That spunk? It can't be gone already!"

He threw questions at me with a mocking tone to his voice. I wanted to hit him, again. My mind raced in all different directions. I didn't know what feeling or what thought to focus on. Everything that has happened since I left that damn room has me at my ends. My nerves may literally be fried.

The monster didn't seem to appreciate my ignoring him. A low growl formed in his chest, making me meet his piercing red eyes. The very second our eyes met, his growl cut off. He just continued to stare into my eyes as I did his. I couldn't look away from what was behind the red irises. I didn't understand what I was seeing, but I couldn't look away. His eyes seemed like they were carrying a million secrets behind them. They pulled me to him. Without noticing, I found myself lifting my heavy head off the ground and closer to his.

What I was doing, I have no idea. He looked to be in the same boat as me as he leaned in closer. Before I could realize what was happening, the skin of my lips softly met his, and just like that, he was gone. I looked around confused.

_Did I really just do that?_

I brought my hand up to my lips, softly caressing where his were just moments ago. I couldn't help the shock that ran from my lips through my fingertips and all around my body. It was like I was just waking up from a deep sleep. I thought about what this could mean.

_Why would I kiss him? Why would he kiss me? Why did I like it? Biggest question, where the hell did he go? _

My eyes shot around the wooded area, searching him out. To my complete surprise, I actually spotted him. He was nearly a yard away from me, staring at me. His face looked to be contorted in pain and rage. It scared me straight to my core.

He looked away from me and screamed. He screamed! It brought tears to my eyes at all the pain in that one yell. I watched as he bolted around the trees, knocking them down with his fists and kicking them away from him. All the while, the screaming was getting more and more unbearable to hear. If I didn't know any better, I would think that he was crying. His screams became broken the longer they went on. A surprised gasp left my lips at the realization.

_He is crying._

He quickly turned to me with the most hate I have ever seen drawn on his perfect face. It didn't register until it was too late that he was running at me. He picked me up easily by my upper arms and slammed me into a near by tree. His face was torn as he glared at me.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?" He spat the words through his teeth.

A quiet sob left my lips at the intensity in his eyes and voice. I'm not sure if I am scared. All I know is that I can't stop. The sobs came out loud and uneven. Tears stung my dry eyes running down my cheeks. I had to look away from his face. I can't even place the thoughts or the feelings running through me.

_What am I doing to him? No, what is he doing to me?_

Maybe I have lost my mind. Maybe I am crazy. Maybe… I don't know. I forced my eyes back to his face. The anger from only a few seconds ago vanished, leaving only confusion in its path. I am sure my expression matched his. I could feel my arms losing circulation from where he clung to them with so much force.

I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, the pain becoming too much to handle. He dropped me instantly, letting me fall to the ground, my back scraping against the tree. He fell with me. The rush of blood through me stung my sore arms, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the demon in front of me. I could not look away from him.

_Edward._

* * *

**I am so damn angry right now. I had this whole chapter planned out in my head. It was perfect damn it! Then as I go to write it out, it comes out a completely different way. I am sorry if this chapter sucks. I really tried but couldn't get the right scenes to play out.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I was so happy to see that so many of you enjoyed it. This chapter holds a very upset and confused Edward and Bella. This is a short chapter but extremely important!**


	10. warm

**Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I was so happy to see that so many of you enjoyed it. This chapter holds a very upset and confused Edward and Bella. This is a short chapter but extremely important!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Warm**

**Edward's Point of View:**

I have lost my mind.

Not that there was much left to lose in the first place. Why does she make me so damn confused? Why does she have that power over me? I fully intended on torturing her in the woods for a good four to five hours straight. I didn't expect that kiss, no matter how brisk it was. I didn't expect to get so emotional over the fucking kiss either.

I can't do this again. Love only causes problems. Not that I am in love with her! I'm not. I can't be. I don't love. That is not how I work. That is not how I operate. She is just an insignificant little human that I kidnapped to use as an anger outlet so I can function properly in public. I brought her here to destroy her soul, extinguish her damn flames. So why is it that I am currently holding her sleeping form in my arms? After about twenty minutes of us sitting on the ground, staring at each other, I gathered her in my arms and rocked her to sleep.

_I rocked her to sleep!_

I don't know what this girl is doing to me but I need to stop it! Now! With fierce determination, I pulled her away from me and let her fall to the ground. She didn't even stir. She slept soundly. I looked down at her face and a feeling of disgust washed over me. Not at her but myself. I hurt her pretty face. I marred her flawless cream colored skin with large blue and purple bruises, cuts, both long and short. Her eyes were practically swollen shut and one was puffed out in a sickening way. Her normally full pink lips were cut in spaces and unhealthily swollen. Her neck carried both dark and light bruises that disappeared under her shirt. I couldn't look anymore.

Usually I would be rejoicing in my amazing artwork, but now… now I was sickened by it. How could I do this to such an innocent and fearless creature? She didn't deserve this. Most didn't but that never stopped me before. I never even thought twice about cutting someone to pieces. Why is this girl influencing me so much?

I looked back at the sleeping girl. I wished to be able to see in her head. I wanted to know what she thought of me. Why did I want to know? I have no idea, but I wanted it, desperately.

I wanted to know all of her thoughts. I wanted to know why she fought so hard, why she never gave in or gave up. Why is she the way she is? I wanted to know if she thought the same about me. Did she wonder why I am the way I am? Was she curious as to why I hurt people? All of the thoughts going through my mind, all of the questions were driving me even more insane.

Though she was bruised terribly, I couldn't help but smile at the beauty underneath. Not just physically. I admired her spirit, her fire, her spunk. So why was I trying so desperately to destroy it? Lost in my hectic thoughts, I barely noticed Isabella begin to move around. She was making painful noises and moving restlessly but she seemed to still in a deep sleep. Her breathing and heartbeat were clear indicators to that. I caught a few jumbled words leaving her lips.

"No… hate…why?"

The one worded pleas stayed going for a few minutes. She seemed to be mumbling incoherently. I stopped listening after a while and just stared at her. What is it about this girl? She frustrates me to no end. I want so badly to kick her until she cries. I can't. Every time that I have hit her, I have walked away feeling guilty. Fucking guilty! I don't feel anything like that. That is not Edward Anthony Cullen's way of dealing with things. But as I gazed, yes I fucking gazed, down at the battered beauty. Something deep within me stirred.

Something familiar that had disappeared many years ago. An amazing warm feeling spread all throughout my body, bringing my cold heart to the surface, I sighed in frustration at the way I was thinking. Since when do I think about these types of things? I couldn't help but remember the last time I had thought so clearly, so human like. I refused to relive that day. That day ended terribly and changed my very existence.

I closed my eyes, trying desperately to rid myself of the images of that day. A warm hand touched my ankle. I opened my eyes to see two wide and tearful brown ones staring up at me. I looked at her with confusion and something else that not even I could place. I could feel Isabella's hand tightening around my ankle as she lifted herself from where she lay. Taking a few deep breaths, she opened her mouth and spoke for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"Don't cry," her sweet voice whispered. My eyes widened at her words.

_Cry? I wasn't crying._

It was then that I noticed the heart wrenching noises. They were painful to hear and broken. They were coming from me. I quickly looked away from her, quieting the sounds immediately. I felt cold as she removed her hand away from me. She scooted herself back against the tree. I looked back up and saw the fear in her eyes. She was afraid of me. Of course she is. That is what I want, isn't it? I don't know what caused her to have that reaction now? She was just comforting me, now she was pretty much cowering to the tree.

_This is what I want._

I had to chant the words over and over again as I stared into Isabella's eyes. I seemed to do that a lot. It was an act that I had always avoided. Seeing the eyes is like seeing the soul. That was not something that I wanted. But I felt a magnetic pull to them whenever I was around her. So it angered me for some reason that she should look so scared right now. Why didn't she look like she usually did? I could feel the anger in me rising. I hated not knowing things. I never had this problem. But I can't read her damn mind, so now I always have this problem.

The hatred I felt for her was bubbling to the surface. I stood quickly, towering over her. Her wide eyes watched my every movement. I took a step closer to her, grabbing a fist full of her messy hair and dragged her up until she was standing. She made no sounds. She just stared. I could see confusion, hurt, and many other emotions fly across her eyes in less than three seconds. I don't know what I was planning to do. I never really did. I held onto her hair but otherwise made no move to do anything else.

I felt her warm arms slide across my hips and attach around my waist. I was stunned and frozen in place. My hand soon loosened its grip from her hair. I had no control over my body. I usually didn't, but my body never went in this type of direction.

I wrapped my arms around her neck, holding her close to me. I wanted to stop whatever I was doing and I could tell that she felt the same, but she seemed to be in the same boat as me. Her hands tightened around my waist as she lifted herself up on the toes of her shoes. My arms were loose around her neck, giving her full advantage to attach her lips to mine.

The kiss started out slow and unsure but soon turned into a fierce competition of dominance. Both of us were refusing to relinquish power. I barely noticed as we fell to the ground, her body on top of my own. Our hands switched places, so mine were wound tightly around her waist as hers were pulling roughly at my hair.

My mind was screaming at me that I shouldn't be doing this but I just couldn't stop. Everything faded away except for her. It was just me and it was her. I barely registered the fact that we were rolling, and rolling until my back came into contact with water. In the heat of the moment we had rolled ourselves into the small creek that was just outside of the line of trees. Not even water could extinguish the fire that was blazing between the two of us.

Soon we were drenched and slipping away from each other, only to pull back immediately. I never wanted this kiss to end. It was so unlike anything that I have encountered but somehow felt familiar, too familiar. Images filled my mind: her flowing red hair, her bright blue eyes, her sweet voice screaming in agony.

I couldn't take it. I pushed the soaking girl away from me. She looked at me, seemingly dazed. Water dripped from her hair and face, but it wasn't her face. It wasn't the heart shaped face that belonged to Bella. Brown eyes were replaced with icy blue, mahogany locks were taken over by a fire red color. My eyes took in the appearance. How could I do this?

_This wasn't her. She wasn't her. I couldn't._

"I can't. I can't. Why her? I can't."

My voice was foreign to me as I sobbed relentlessly and muttered words that barely made sense. I can't do this. _She_ was gone. This girl was not her. Not her! I looked up again and sure enough, I was met with worried doe brown eyes.

_Not her._

_Isabella is not her._

* * *

**So… confused? Are they going too fast? That needed to happen so we can start to uncover the mystery that is Edward. Give me your thoughts on this chapter and who you think Edward was obsessing about. It may surprise you.**


	11. meet your match

**I do not believe in love at first sight. I do not believe in falling in love with your captor/abuser. This is not a love at first sight, Stockholm Syndrome story. This is an undeniable passion and magic filled story. **

**Magic plays a HUGE part in why these characters act the way that they do. If you don't get what I am saying, leave a damn review or pm me and I will make sure that whatever you don't understand will be answered throughout this crazy ass journey of a story. **

**Also, if anyone who leaves a review wants me to respond, you should really tell me because I know when I leave a review I am not looking for a response from the author, so I don't want to bother you people by stuffing up your inbox and shit, so that is why I only answer reviews when I feel it is necessary. Don't think that I am just blowing you off or some shit like that. **

**Okay, I should let you get to the story now. Don't you just hate when authors on FF drone on and on and on and on about shit you couldn't care less about? I sure do! Anyways, here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Meet Your Match**

**Bella's Point of View:**

"I can't. I can't. Why her? I can't."

I didn't know what to say or what to do. He just kept mumbling about someone. His sobs soon slowed down but the heartbreaking way his voice sounded was still there. He was hurting and I don't know why. I am not even sure what happened.

I woke up to the most painful sounds. He was crying. He didn't even seem to realize that he was doing it. Next thing I know, I am scared shitless by the look in his eyes. The red was still there, but his pupils were quickly dilating to a pitch black. I was positively terrified at that moment by the intensity in his eyes but even more by the pull I felt to him. I _needed_ him. I didn't _want_ him. The pull to him was almost painful.

After that, things sort of got out of control. I didn't know up from down, I didn't know what I was doing until we were in the water, but by then we were too far gone. There was no stopping us! It was amazing in some ways - we literally could not stop. I don't understand it one bit.

I was brought back to reality by someone pulling me roughly from the water. I let out a cry of pain at his firm, tight grip on my upper arm. I can't take these damn mood swings anymore. As he dragged me along behind him, he seemed to be in his own little world, so with the help of my soaked skin, I ripped my arm from his grasp. He looked surprised before anger flared in his eyes, the black returning fully.

"Don't start right now," he growled out slowly and calmly. He made no move to do anything; he just stood there, looking everywhere but at me. Things couldn't go back to the way they were, a kiss changes everything.

With as much determination as I could ever have, I walked up to him. I stood not even an inch from his shaking body. I had to crane my head back to look at his face. I grabbed the sides of his face to make him look at me. I was surprised that he made no effort to fight. For the first time since I have been here, he looked utterly defeated. Good. I can use this to my advantage. I am not quite sure what I am aiming for though. I felt this undeniable pull to help him. Maybe I have finally lost all my marbles, but I couldn't help what my mind and body were screaming at me to do. Help him.

This is sure to send me straight to hell. I don't know how I planned on helping him, but it was no time before my lips found his. I stood on the tips of my toes and brought my lips to his. I grazed them lightly and pulled back to gauge his reaction. There was something forming behind his eyes but I couldn't place it. He wasn't fighting; he was still as a statue.

I took advantage of his motionless state and wrapped my arms securely around his neck, pulling myself up and curling my legs around his waist. His arms stayed at his sides but I could see the emotion behind his eyes slowly building. I was breaking through something. He was breaking and I could feel it. I didn't understand it but I could sure as hell _feel_ it. I brought my lips back to his, this time applying more pressure, trying to get a response out of him. I was not let down. He wrapped his arms tightly around my lower back, holding me firmly to him.

In seconds, our kiss went from cautious and testing to fierce and demanding. It was like neither of us was willing to give the other free reign. We were both drawn to each other. As the minutes passed by, our kiss got deeper and more passionate. Most of the passion was focused on whose mouth was going to be the dominant. I would not give in and I knew damn well that he wouldn't. I could feel the frustration growing in his frenzied kisses and soon he was running with me still latched onto him. He ran until my back hit a tree. His arms left me and wrapped around the tree, keeping me pinned to him: him, Monster, Beast, fucking Edward.

He was all around me. He was everywhere and I couldn't find it in me to even think about pushing his too aggressive hands away. And they were too aggressive, but in the most tantalizing fashion. This was heaven within a hell. I could barely feel where my body was bruised and broken with his cold, hard and unyielding hands or body against me. I felt _him_ and that was all.

His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I eagerly brought it into my mouth. I never was one for someone's tongue going anywhere near mine but his was too sweet to leave alone. Our tongues wrapped around each other, a whole new battle of dominance taking us over. I wanted desperately to dive into his mouth but for some reason he kept me away. He stayed in my mouth but let me nowhere in his. It was frustrating but my body was taking what it could get from him. And my traitorous body was fucking loving it. He just felt so, so right and so, so wrong.

It wasn't long before our bodies started moving against one another. The friction making my already dizzy head spin. My throat let loose noises I didn't understand, as did his. Mine were loud and needy, his were… oh, dear. God! He was actually growling, sending wave after wave of vibration through my body.

He unwound one of his hands from the tree and brought it to my face, roughly making a blazing trail from my right temple to my left breast, down my ribcage, my stomach and under my shirt, moving back up to my bra. I was lost. I didn't know what was happening anymore. I wasn't an innocent little prude, but this feeling was like nothing I have ever felt before.

It was pure, undeniable passion. It was uncontrolled and animal like. It was the sweetest torture as his hand rubbed over the thin material of my bra, sending shocks through my body. His hands were cold and caused my nipples to harden instantly.

I was truly ashamed of myself. This man, this _vampire_ had kidnapped me, beaten me, cut me and humiliated me, but he was the only one ever to evoke such mind numbing feelings from me. My hips were unstoppable in their physical assault on his most intimate areas. My hands pulling his crazy hair in an animal like fashion. I felt like an animal. This was not my usual behavior. I didn't _make-out_ and I sure as hell didn't dry hump.

Yet, here I am, desperately clinging to this monster like my life depended on it and rubbing against him like a damn savage. He didn't seem to mind though. For the first time since he pinned me to the tree, I looked at him. My eyes met his and my breath caught in my throat. He was… wow. His eyes were a pitch black and I could feel them on me. He was staring at me with nothing but pure need.

There was no emotionless mask, there was no anger, and there was nothing of what I had come to see of him. He was a different man right now. He was a different kind of beautiful. He was breathtaking. I was suffocating under his gaze. It was just amazing, too amazing. It was too much.

He watched my every move and, shit, I was moving all over the place. My body was so desperate to find its pleasure that my mind let me believe that this was right. I was in no way going to argue with it right now, the feeling was too great. I watched him and he watched me. I was enthralled by every sound that escaped his perfect full lips.

Every motion his hips made against mine, everything, and him. Soon, my hips moved more frantically against him and all too soon I felt the hot ball forming in my stomach. I never wanted this to end. I didn't even realize his hand was still on my breast until he roughly moved the fabric of my bra down and pinched my nipple between his thumb and forefinger, causing almost catlike mewls to escape me. He moved his other hand from the tree and squeezed my bottom gently, that gentle pressure pushed the hot ball from my stomach and I exploded.

I literally saw stars. Fucking stars and cartoon birdies flew around my damn head. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, my hands and hips stilled in their movements. My whole body went rigid and soon relaxed. I slumped, completely exhausted, against Edward's hard shoulder, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I didn't care who he was right now. I didn't care what he has done to me or what he had done to anyone. All I cared about was being close to him. I briefly wondered if I was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome or if he put some sort of spell on me, if vampires can do that. I don't think that was it.

I felt hot tears stream out of my eyes and down my face. I clung to him with all my might, and he did the same to me. He held me close and whispered words I didn't catch. He was comforting me as I had tried to do for him. I heard a lot of 'sorry' and 'can't believe' in his words. But all I really focused on was the relaxing tone of his voice.

Tears fell freely. I was crying and I hated myself for it. I hated it even more because I didn't know why I was crying. I didn't understand anything anymore. My world was officially changed. I was officially changed.

I had met my match. Match to what? I have no clue. I just knew I had met my match.

* * *

**Well now, who the hell was expecting that? I have a question for all of you readers out there. Do you want this story to have sex in it or as they say on here 'lemons'? I can arrange that but if not I guess I can keep my perverseness (That is not a word, is it?) to myself. If you liked what was in this chapter, please tell me. If you didn't, don't be too much of a jerk or I'll kill the characters, just kidding…maybe.**


	12. new things

**I think that this is the longest chapter so far. Is it? Ah, well. I wanted to post this sooner rather than later because this story needs to start getting real!**

**I am posting this chapter early because I needed to get this crap out of the way so the story can continue on a more interesting path. This chapter is hardly my best work, so don't get too excited about the close updates. This chapter is more of a stepping stone to greater things.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: New Things**

**Bella's Point of View:**

There is so much I'm feeling: confused, numb, scared, cold, hot, happy, and angry.

I am confused at what I did. I don't know why I did it. I just know that it needed to happen. I needed it, bad. I feel numb from crying for so long. I couldn't stop the tears from coming no matter what I tried. I am scared at all of these feelings coursing through me. Some feelings are familiar, others, not so much. I feel cold because of the body that is cradling me in their arms. We have not moved at all in about five minutes. We stayed still, save for the slight rocking coming from him and the sobs leaving me that shook my whole body. I felt hot because I was near this cold body, his body. It made me feel right and wrong at the same time.

I could try to fight the connection but I knew it was pointless. There is no going back. We crossed a line and now we have to live with the consequences. Oddly enough, I didn't care. I was ready for them. This brought on the happy feeling. I felt happy because I knew things wouldn't go back to the way they have been since I arrived here. They couldn't. Now angry, I was angry because I was feeling all of this. I was angry because I was feeling for _him_.

He was - is the monster, the beast and all that. I shouldn't feel anything but hate for him. But that isn't the case. Yes, I hate him immensely, but there are other feelings floating around me that are aimed at him. Some I would rather not even think about. Thinking about them makes them more real. Finally, my crying slowed.

I lifted my head from Edward's shoulder and pulled back to look him in the face. His eyes were full of worry and confusion. I could tell that he was unsure of what we had done. I could see the internal battle going on behind his eyes. I wasn't ready to address it yet. I was, however, ready to explode. I am not sure how long I have been here, but in the time since I arrived, I haven't once been able to use the bathroom, shower, brush my hair, teeth, and drink anything or eat anything. Thinking about it, suddenly, I realized that I was slightly dizzy. I decided now was as good a time as any to test the waters between us.

I looked him directly in the eyes and spoke, my voice hoarse from crying.

"Ed-Edward." Using his name was harder than I had expected. It didn't seem right. I coughed but continued. "I don't feel so well. I n-need to use the bathroom." My voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Edward looked me over, his eyes full of something I was in no mind to come across. I wanted to demand that he let me go, put me down. I wanted to slap him, hurt him. I wanted to kiss him… I shook the last of the thoughts from my head and looked at him with pleading eyes. I _needed_ to use the bathroom, hard-headedness be damned! It will come back around after I have some time to myself, to digest everything and come to a rational reason as to why everything that happened, happened. Until then, I would swallow what little pride I still carried with me and hope he listens to reason.

I am only human. I can only go so long without food, water and bathrooms. I watched his eyes return to their regular red, only a hint of black left. He nodded and tucked my head under his chin, wrapping his arms around me tightly, before speeding off at an inhuman pace. I was going to be sick if he didn't slow down.

I shook my head and forced my eyes shut. Against my better instincts, I snuggled my face closer in the crook of his neck. The skin my cheek was pressed against vibrated as he let free a ferocious growl.

I moved my head thinking that it was me that had caused it, but when I opened my eyes, we were no longer hidden by a large expanse of trees. We were now inside a huge house…surrounded. We were surrounded by people, vampires more specifically. I felt Edward's arms tighten around me as the large man from earlier approached. I had my head leaning lazily against Edward's, my arms hung loosely around his neck.

I looked at every face around me. Most I recognized, the blond southern man, I believe his name to be Jasper was there. He was so intimidating and towering that I barely noticed the small girl behind him. It was the girl from the basement. She was shaking behind him, but she seemed more at ease. Her bright blue eyes held something in them. They were expressive and I found myself wanting to know her.

I looked to the next person, Carlisle. I didn't like him. I didn't trust him, but standing next to him was a sweet looking lady. Her caramel colored hair cascaded to just under her shoulders in pretty silk curls. Her face was gentle and undeniably beautiful. One thing about her stood out from the others. Her eyes, they were in no way red. They were striking butterscotch with little flecks of gold, amazing. She had this kind demeanor that you couldn't help but melt in.

Now the man standing in front of me, he was the burly man. I don't remember his name, if I ever knew it. I didn't care. He frightened me. I felt myself shrinking into Edward and holding on for dear life. My legs and arms held him in a vice tight grip. I almost found it funny that I was holding onto _him_ for comfort and to be safe, odd.

The man stepped forward with a disbelieving look on his face. Though he was beautiful, he looked completely dead. I wondered briefly why he looked this way. He had no life in his eyes.

"Emmett, do not take another step forward. Stay the fuck where you are."

Edward's body was shaking with the growls leaving him. The big man, Emmett, only smirked.

"Hand over the human, brother. She has corrupted you, now I will dispose of her as you requested I do if you ever show any remorse or feelings for a _human,_" he said the word 'human' like he was referring to gonorrhea or something else positively foul. Edward growled in response.

"Don't you touch her, Emmett!"

"Why? Hmm, why not? What is your connection with this girl?"

"Shut…up."

"Make me."

"Do not tempt me, brother."

"She is only human. You are holding her like she is something else. Don't deny it. It is written all over your face! Let me do you this favor?"

Their conversation had me dizzy. I could feel my heart beating rapidly against my chest. My breaths were coming in pants. Things went hazy for about the third time since I have come here. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and everything went dark.

The last thing I heard was Edward yelling, "You will not touch her!"

[.][.][.]

"Everything will be okay."

I woke up to water being poured over my head, steadily avoiding my face. I opened my eyes to see the sweet woman with nearly golden eyes bending over me with a small cup in her hands and a gentle smile splayed across her face. I looked down and realized that I was completely nude.

A small shriek made its way out of my lips as I went to cover myself. I was sitting in a tub big enough for five. The woman from earlier was washing my hair for me. She stopped when I looked at her with a horrified expression.

"Oh, I am so sorry my dear. I didn't mean to startle you, but you were quite filthy, no fault of your own. How are you feeling, are you feeling woozy at all?" Her voice was calm and relaxing, but I found it difficult to be relaxed being bathed by a strange woman.

"Here." She reached behind her and grabbed a glass full of water. "Drink this."

She smiled as she handed it to me. I knew I shouldn't trust these people but, damn, my throat was dry as a motherfucker. I downed the water in no time at all. She took the cup from me only to hand me another.

"Where am I?" I was finally able to choke a few words out.

"My home, I am very sorry that you have been treated so poorly. I would put a stop to it if I could. I am out numbered." She looked at me sadly and continued to wash my hair.

"Now, how are you feeling?"

"Like I was kidnapped, cut, beat and drugged. You?"

There we go. There is that sarcasm and backbone that went missing earlier. Maybe it was yesterday now… fuck, I wish I knew. The days have blended together.

"Yes, Carlisle will examine your wounds more thoroughly after you have cleaned up a bit and eaten."

"What? No, no. I don't want that fuck anywhere near me!"

The kindly woman withdrew her hands and looked at me as if I had insulted her. A sad smile crossed her face and I actually felt bad for what I said. I wasn't sorry I had said it; I was just sorry that it had hurt her. She seemed like a fairly decent woman.

"Carlisle isn't like Edward, Emmett and Jasper. He is a kind man that would never even dream of hurting you. I am sorry if you got the wrong impression. He needs to act certain ways when he is in the presence of our boys. They expect things from him and he must show an upper hand or they will run too wild."

"His eyes-"

"He doesn't feed on humans. He drinks donated blood."

I dropped my head in my hands. I was so damn confused and so damn frustrated. Where the hell was Edward?

_No, you do not care._

_Why do my thoughts conspire against me?_

"Here, I will let you finish up yourself. There is a toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink, and a robe and towel hanging on the door. When you finish up in here just exit through the door and eat the food I will lay out for you. Edward won't be back for quite some time so make yourself comfortable. I will make sure that nobody bothers you."

All I could do was nod my head. She left without another word. I get the feeling that Carlisle and she may be close. I think I may have hurt her feelings. I shouldn't care, but I do. She didn't do anything mean to me, so there is no reason to make her feel bad.

I finished washing and brushing my hair and teeth, all the while avoiding my reflection. I didn't want to see the damage done. I put on the robe and towel dried my hair. Once I walked into the room attached to the bathroom, my heart stopped.

This room is bigger than my damn house! Straight across from the bathroom door was a bed that looked like two king sized beds were pushed together. The bedspread was a silk black with gray sheets. There was a huge lace - black canopy draped over the four posters of the bed. Atop the bed were a multitude of various pillows in different colors and different shapes. The bed itself was on a low platform.

The flooring in the room was, I think, cherry wood. The room was spacious and scattered with wooden dressers, tables, and a small living area. There was a fireplace and double doors that led to a balcony. The doors, however, were chained and locked.

_Damn._

I felt like I was in a life-sized Barbie dream house. Not that I ever had one. I walked over to the bed and was all too grateful to see a platter of food. I don't know what the hell was on the plate because I practically inhaled the damn food once I saw it. I didn't know what to do with myself after that, so I just settled on the edge of the bed. The door to the room opened, revealing the woman from earlier. She smiled warmly and walked over to me, handing me some clothes.

"This was all I had that would fit you."

"No, its fine."

She smiled at me and extended her hand.

"I'd like to properly introduce myself. My name is Esme Cullen, wife of Carlisle Cullen, adoptive mother of Emmett and Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock."

I took her hand without thinking. Now I see why she was so upset. I insulted her damn husband. Good thing she can't read my mind, or she would be even more insulted by what I was thinking about her _children._

"Bella, that's, umm, all there really is to me."

There was no way that I was telling these people about my family. Who knows what the hell they would do with that information.

"Okay Bella, I will leave you to get dressed. You should take a nap." She gracefully exited the room. I dressed in the clothes she gave me and hopped on the bed.

_Damn it all to hell, I'm fucking taking a nap._

[.][.][.]

"No, no, NO! You are wrong. There has to be another explanation!"

I shifted in the bed at the sound of Edward's muffled yells coming from somewhere in the house. He was loud, but I couldn't hear the person he was speaking to. The room was dark, the only light being that from the light on in the hallway. I strained my ears to hear more of what he was saying.

"You are wrong… I know that… it just happened… I don't know why… it was a mistake… she is NOT!"

After his yells, the conversation either quieted down or stopped completely. Am I the 'she' they were speaking of? I couldn't think of anyone else they could be talking about. Soon after things went quiet in the house, there were loud stomps of feet.

The light in the room increased as the door opened, and disappeared after the door slammed shut. I was met with a muttering Edward, pacing the floor. I didn't even try to pretend to sleep. I watched his every move as I lay on my back on the bed. Every so often his muttering would stop and he would look at me, only for them to start over again. I couldn't make out a single word he was saying, IF he was even saying anything at all. Who knows, he is insane. He could just be making sounds.

I watched him and soon he watched me. Our eyes met and he slowly, as if unwillingly, made his way over to me. He stopped at the side of the bed and crawled over to me, never breaking eye contact. He made his way over and hovered over me. His eyes were searching mine. I don't know for what, but I stayed perfectly still.

"He's wrong. I know it. She is fucking human. _Human._"

I get the feeling he wasn't talking to me, but something tells me he was definitely talking _about_ me.

"I really hate you."

_And I hate you too, fucker._

His actions didn't match his words, as he bent his down and captured my lips in a wet kiss. I was gone. His lips moved in a way that was like he was experimenting. His eyes didn't close and neither did mine. I should be ashamed of myself for wanting a repeat of what we did against that tree, but oddly enough, I am not.

I wanted it. I didn't just need it anymore. I fucking wanted it. But I would never tell him that. He pulled his mouth away from mine and looked down at me, trailing his hand up my side. The simple act sent shivers through my body and made me release some embarrassing sounds. He pushed up my shirt with his palm flat on my sides. In less than a second, my shirt was draped over the tops of my breasts and Edward had disappeared from my line of sight to trail wet kisses over my abdomen.

I tried my hardest to stay as still as was possible, but my hands soon found his crazy mess of hair, urging him to keep going. He licked a trail around my belly button and down to the hem of my pants. I was a writhing moaning mess underneath him and I didn't care. He fingered the button on the jeans I was wearing, opening it and pulling the zipper down. His fingers made their way to the top of my underwear.

_Damn, damn, yes, damn!_

Before his hand reached where I so desperately wanted him, he ripped my hands from his hair, did up my pants and pulled my shirt down. I was very fucking confused and agitated now.

Edward looked down at me and got up from the bed. He flipped on the lights. I had to blink at the sudden intrusion of bright lights, making my eyes water. He stood by the door for a few seconds, and then came a light knock. The door opened and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. In walked a young girl, who looked to be in her very early teens. She smiled up at Edward and to my great surprise he smiled back.

"Carlisle would like to see Bella now." Her voice was timid as she spoke to her hands. She didn't look back at Edward after the small exchange of smiles.

"Thank you Bree, tell my father I will send her down immediately." She nodded and left the room.

"Isabella, I do hope that you can compose yourself enough to meet with my father, he would like to check over your injuries and I don't need him assuming things by your tense state." His words were calm but his face was pulled into a smug smile.

_That bastard, he planned this! I know it!_

The anger in me built and I sat up.

"And if I refuse?" I crossed my arms over my chest, raising an eyebrow at him, challenging him.

The smile didn't falter as he took five long strides across the room to me. He towered over me with his arms crossed the same as mine, his expression much the same as my own.

"Well, then I guess he will have a few more injuries to look over."

_Fuck you and everything you stand for._

I got up with a huff, in no mood to fight him right now. I would be though, as soon as I healed some and got over this… whatever the hell it is I have for this damn monster. I wouldn't stay down for long. Edward grabbed my arm and led me down the hall; his smile looked to be permanently attached to his face. It pissed me off. Before we made it to wherever it was we were headed, Edward pulled me close to him and bent next to my ear.

"I am not done with you yet. As soon as Carlisle finishes with you, I have some plans for us. There are a few things that I need to test."

I looked up at him confused. His smile was gone and in its place was a look of determination. He nodded his head and pushed me through a door.

* * *

**Don't worry guys, dark Edward won't stay down for long; neither will hard-headed Bella. They shall resurface when I think they are ready. Next chapter is full of testing boundaries and Edward trying to figure something out. Maybe you can figure out what Edward was talking about earlier when Bella was eavesdropping. Maybe not, I KNOW THE ANSWER! One more thing, when most of you reviewed the last chapter, it was things like, 'LEMON!' 'SEX' 'YES, YES…' so I have a question, were you people having some sort of orgasmic experience?**


	13. mating system

**The response for the last chapter was great! I couldn't help but post this chapter early. Thanks to yourselves for being so generous with your opinions! Keep them coming please? **

**Please point out any mistakes you see so I can go back and fix them? I put this chapter up in a hurry 'cause I have some shit to do.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Mating System**

**Bella's Point of View:**

"Your injuries are not too serious." Carlisle was checking over every bump, scrape and fractured bone in my body. "Although, you should definitely refrain from, well, how can I put this?" He looked away from me with his hand under his chin and his other holding it up. It was such a clichéd doctor like pose. "Adding too much stress to your body, take it easy, don't _push_ any buttons."

I had a feeling he was trying to subtly tell me not to piss off his son. I just wanted to laugh and scream at this guy.

"So, what you are saying, Doctor Cullen, is it?" I asked, trying to keep my smart ass mouth to a minimum. He just nodded with a slightly amused smile on his face.

"You are basically telling me to keep my mouth shut and not step on _Edward's_ temper? Please correct me if I am wrong, but am I not the one that was kidnapped and tortured? Am I not the one that is being held here against her will? Am I not the one covered in hideous bruises? You want ME to control what I do and say, while your SON prances around here like he is some GOD telling people what to do? Is that what you are saying, _Doctor_ Cullen?" My voice had risen several octaves by the end of my little speech.

I was seething. Who the hell do these people think that they are? I was so pissed but at the same time I felt a little relieved to be yelling at someone again. It had been far, far too long. He didn't answer me, just turned around mumbling. I only caught a few things he was saying.

"Amazing, they are the exact same person."

_'They'?_

Who the hell is he talking about? He turned back to me with the most breathtaking smile I have ever seen. It was a genuine smile and I almost smiled back at him. _Almost._

"I know you are angry here and you have every right to be. I don't agree with what goes on this house but I truly cannot put a stop to it. _They_ have to be the ones to put a stop to it. If I do, though they may think of me as a father, they _will_ try to overpower me and they _will_ succeed. I am just hoping that one day they come to their senses. I don't know about Emmett though. He… it isn't my place to tell his story, but just know, he hasn't always been like this. None of them were like this before. They have just lost their way." Carlisle put a hand on my leg, a comforting gesture and looked me in the eyes, pleading with me to understand something.

"Don't hold it against him." He patted my leg and walked to the other side of the room going through some drawers.

Seconds later the door opened, revealing an angry Edward.

_What else is new?_

He shot a look at the back of Carlisle's head, and then looked back to me. I thought about everything that Carlisle had just said to me. I could see that he was as caring as his wife, but that didn't mean I trusted him. I wondered why he felt the need to justify these things to me. Why did he ask me to not hold 'it' against Edward? Speaking of Edward, he was leaning against the doorframe watching me.

I jumped down from the table I was sitting on and walked up to him. I gave him a look that I hoped resembled defiance. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and raised an eyebrow at me. The right corner of his mouth pulling into a crooked smile.

I was nearly knocked off my damn feet. I take back what I had said about Carlisle earlier. _This_ is the most breathtaking smile I have ever seen.

_Snap out of it! Damn it. I am going to need a fucking therapist soon._

My defiant expression grew more intense as I looked him straight in the eyes. I refused to be the one to break the staring contest we seemed to be having. Luckily Carlisle had no qualms about it.

"Isabella, I have some pain medication and a cream to help bring down the swelling around your eyes."

He walked over to hand them to me, but Edward was faster. He snatched them from his father's hands and began walking down the hall. I get the feeling Edward isn't too happy with Carlisle. I have no idea why.

I nodded to him and followed after Edward. He was walking too fast for me to keep up. Soon, he was in the room lying on the bed, his legs dangling off the side, his arms tucked under his head. He was a vision of relaxation, but his face was a different story. He looked anxious. I stood near the door, unsure of what the hell to do. I mean, really, what are you supposed to do in your abductor's/abuser's room? Make polite conversation?

_Nope._

"You should go to the bathroom, we have a long night ahead of us." He didn't move from his position on the bed as he spoke.

I wanted to tell him that he couldn't tell me what to do, but then I realized that I really had to use the bathroom. I didn't acknowledge him one bit.

I half ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I did my business and freshened up some. I made no move to leave the bathroom and after, maybe twelve minutes, there was a hard three knocks on the door.

"Isabella, get the hell out here." His voice carried warning and authority, which I ignored.

I sat on the side of the tub and played with my fingers. I smiled as the knocks got more and more fierce.

It was obvious that he was getting pissed but I didn't care. I wouldn't just bend at his every whim. If he wanted me out of this bathroom, he would have to bust the door down and forcefully drag me out himself.

I can't say that I was surprised when he did. There was a loud crash and the door ended up in splinters near the sink. I looked from the remains of the door to the seething Edward stomping over to me.

I half expected him to grab a fistful of my hair and drag me out. Instead, he grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder. He ignored my threats and protests and kicking legs. I punched at his back, only causing more bruises for myself. He threw me on the small black loveseat near the fireplace.

I went to get up but he sat down next to me, pulling me close to his side.

"I told you I had plans for tonight, Isabella. Why must you be so damn defiant? Can't you just do as you are told?"

I won't even dignify that with an answer.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me onto his lap.

_What. The. Hell?_

I looked at him confused. His eyes were focused on the lit fireplace. The flames making his skin shimmer and his eyes shine. He was definitely a sight. Too bad he is a psychotic vampire.

I tried again to get away from him only for him to pull me back down time and time again. This was getting seriously frustrating. After way too long a time, he turned his head to look at me.

"I want to try something. This is important." He looked unsure at me.

I didn't really want to know what he was talking about but a little part of me was slightly curious. I gave him no indication that I was or was not listening so he continued, "Before we start this, I have a few things to clear up with you. I am and will remain your boss-"

"Who do you th-" He cut me off with his hand over my mouth.

I grumbled and gave him my best death glare. He just smiled but made no move to remove his hand.

"Like I was saying, I am boss so you need to get that through your head. I could rip your head clean off your shoulders in less than a second so do not test my patience. Now…" he trailed off.

He set me on the couch, my back against the arm of it, him cornering me with his body. He had his arms resting next to my shoulders. His face was inches away from mine.

"Kiss me."

Two words, that's all it took. I was horrified that he would ask this of me. I know we kissed a few times already but I wasn't thinking clearly then. I cannot be held responsible!

"Are you insa- no, wait, yes you are. But no way! You have to be on loony pills to think that I would consent to this! Get away f-"

He silenced my lips with his own. His hands cradled my face to his. I didn't react. I was frozen where I sat. His lips moved over mine, testing. I don't know what he was testing but soon my lips decided to participate. We moved together easily. Every so often, I would nip at his bottom lip, sending him into a frenzy. His hands traveled from my face down my neck, my collarbones to my breasts. He wasted no time at all grabbing at the fabric of the shirt and completely tearing it from my body.

I gasped into his mouth and tried to pull away but he held me firmly against him. His hands went back to my breasts when he saw that I relaxed back into the kiss. He made tight circles around my nipple with his thumb. The motion was almost painful.

His other hand traveled down my side and up my back. Grabbing a handful of my hair, he wrenched my head back, breaking apart our lips. I sucked in a deep breath as his mouth latched onto my neck. I could feel him whispering against my skin. I couldn't make out what he was saying until he spoke a little louder.

"Stay very still. I just need to test this." His voice was rough and deep.

He pulled at my hair to further expose my neck to him. He licked, sucked and nipped at my pulse point. I was a little nervous. He is a vampire for God's sake! I shouldn't be so damn willing. My mother would be so disappointed in my choices lately. She was all about image and this - this was bad image. Even with that knowledge, I couldn't move away from him.

He licked at my neck once more before I felt the stinging pressure of his sharp teeth pressing into my flesh.

I couldn't scream, I couldn't move. His teeth pressed harder and harder until they cut through.

I finally found the strength to let out a breathy scream. My arms went to his hair to try to pull his head away from me. The stinging was too much: painful, terrible… amazing.

The pain subsided and I was left with a dull ache. The ache was nothing compared to the pleasurable shocks running through me. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck, pulling him as close to me as possible.

Finally, he pulled his mouth from my neck with a gasp. He dropped my body on the couch but didn't move from my side. He stayed put, his eyes wide and shining as he looked into my own.

I grabbed at my neck, feeling the blood around the small tooth shaped wholes. The feeling was numb and… satisfying? I had seen in numerous horror flicks, that the victim would sometimes get pleasure from her attacker, when that attacker was a vampire. I had watched enough Buffy and True Blood to know how it worked. But their vampires were all wrong so this couldn't be the case.

My mind was a jumbled mess and I could feel the lazy smile on my face. I looked at Edward and gasped out loud. He was a vision. I didn't understand the feelings running through me and I didn't understand what I was doing. I slowly sat up, wiping the hand with my blood on it on my pants. I crawled over to where Edward sat in what looked like shock. His eyes still hadn't left mine.

I grabbed his face in my hands and trailed my fingers over his red stained lips. His eyes snapped shut, his hand wound around my wrist, stopping my movements. With his eyes shut, I seemed to be able to snap out of whatever trance I was in. I ripped my hand from his grasp and shot off of the couch. He didn't move.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered to no one in particular.

"We have to talk, Bella. We have to talk right now." Edward spoke urgently as he opened his eyes but avoided mine.

He got off the couch and took off his shirt, handing to me. I quickly put it on, not wanting to be in my bra around him for any longer.

"Yeah." My voice was a hoarse whisper. "We do."

**Edward's Point of View:**

That was not supposed to happen like that. I was supposed to prove them wrong! I was supposed to show Carlisle and Esme that they were WRONG! She cannot be my… my fucking… I can't even think it. She is human.

But when I kissed her, it was like the whole world stopped. It was just me and her. Shockwave after shockwave rocketed through every vein in my body.

Then when I _bit her… _I was on cloud nine. It is always an amazing thing to bite and kill humans but this was different. I had no ideas going through my head to kill her. I was even able to pull away easily.

Her blood mixed so well with my venom. I know she could feel it too. She did try to pull away at first but then she held me to her. She was close.

_I loved it._

_She loved it._

It shouldn't have gone that way. She is not supposed to be _that. _I have to tell her. She won't understand because she is human. She will try to rationalize and that won't work. I can't kill her now. I didn't even want to! Fuck.

I looked back at her. She was standing awkwardly behind the couch with her arms folded over her chest, her fingers were twitching. She was still waiting for me to explain things to her. How the hell was I supposed to go about this?

_'Hey there, I know I have beaten you senseless, oh! I even cut you a little bit, oh, and I also sort of violated you but get this. We were made for each other! Isn't that grand?'_

No definitely not the way to approach this. I have always been a strong believer in everything about vampires. That includes the mating system. When one finds their mate, the one that was designed specifically for them, you know the very minute your eyes meet. Then to be fully bonded, one mate must bite the other. Their venom has to become one. Only in this case, my venom became one with her blood. I am not too sure if that can harm her or not, but she seems to be okay, as okay as she can be.

I didn't think she was my mate. I was firmly against it. Then I had to go and try to prove everyone wrong by going and biting her, then big fucking surprise, I am mated for life.

If she dies, I will cease to exist and vise versa. I am not too sure how it works exactly but I know it isn't pretty. Just look at Emmett. He is so different than what he used to be.

I don't have time to think about that right now. My main focus is Isabella, whether I want this or not, I have no choice.

There is no choosing. She is mine and I am hers. Damn I hated to admit that. How the hell am I going to say it to her?

Okay, it is now or never. I took a deep breath and motioned for Isabella to sit back on the couch. Unsurprisingly, she denied and stayed firmly where she stood. I sighed, my hand itching to hit her.

No matter the bond, I am a violent fuck. I can't help it. I ran my hands through my hair, pacing in front of the fireplace. This would be easier to say if I didn't have to look at her.

"Okay, Isabella. Here is the deal…"

* * *

**Oops, cliffhanger. Sorry 'bout that all. Anyways, tell me what you think~! I am dying to know what everyone thinks about the 'mating system'. **

**A lot of you reviewers were right when you mentioned that she is his mate. It sort of pissed me off… I wanted that to be a surprise! But you all are some smart fucks. I guess that is a good thing. **

**Yeah, so review!**


	14. explanations

**I am still experimenting with my writing. I have absolutely no experience with it so there are probably lots and lots of mistakes and things that I am doing wrong. Forgive them!**

**Short chapter but quick update! **

**Thanks for all the nice reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter fourteen: Explanations**

**Bella's point of view:**

"Okay, Isabella. Here is the deal… you see, a vampire - me in this case, can, umm, we can f-find, umm, shit…" I watched wordlessly as Edward paced in front of me. His stuttering and struggle for words was - God, help me - cute. I know, I know! I have serious issues. I need help. But my eyes were drawn to him. Even more than usual.

I watched him run his long, pale fingers through his mess of coppery hair. I watched as his sneakers tried to make a whole in the hard wood floor. I watched his muscles, pulled taut over his skin, stretch and relax with every tiny move he made. My eyes were even drawn to the skinny trail of dark bronze hair that started at his belly button and disappeared in his - oh, okay… think about something else.

_Don't look at that. Look away. Look somewhere else. Look away perv-_

"see something you like?" my eyes snapped away from his naughty parts to his eyes. His earlier frazzled state had completely disappeared. He now wore an annoyingly smug grin. My eyes were now focusing on the plump and beautifully red lips pulled into a panty dropping, yes, panty dropping crooked grin.

I was torn between wanting to slap or kiss it off of his face.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

I had to force my eyes to close. Once my head cleared a bit, I opened them back up and refused to meet the stare of the fucker standing in front of me.

"Weren't you trying to explain yourself?" I tried to let as much bitchiness seep into my voice as possible but my voice came out sounding funny.

"Yes. Okay…" he took a deep breath and kneeled down in front of me. I was a little taken aback when he clasped my hands in both of his. My own nearly disappearing under his long fingers. I didn't even try to take my hands away from him.

"Isabella, I need you to be open minded about this. I know it is so much to ask of you, especially under these circumstances but m-me and you were m-m-m-"

"spit it out!" his stuttering went from being cute to downright annoying. What is it that he has to say that is so hard to get out? Maybe this is another one of his tortures. Annoy me into crazy town. If it is, he is the master of fucking torture. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes. My hands were still held firmly in his.

_I wonder if vampires even have to breathe… _

"We were made for each other." he didn't open his eyes as he spoke.

I was completely still, just waiting for the punch line. I honestly don't get it? Made for each other? What does that mean? Edward opened one of his eyes to peek at me, the other still tightly closed.

"Isabella?" he opened his other eye and scooted closer to me so my legs came into contact with his chest and stomach. He reached out to touch my cheek with his right hand; his left held both of mine on my lap. I let him, unsure of what to do here. I didn't understand what he said.

"Isabella, do you get it?" I shook my head no. "We were made for each other. _You_ were made with_ me_ in mind. You were made for me. Don't you feel it, Isabella? I know you do. Just think about it for a little while. We don't have…"

I couldn't hear anymore. I Could see his mouth still moving and words coming out but it was all a jumbled mess. I _did_ feel it. That must be it, right? Either that or I am some sort of masochist. I hope for neither, but even I cannot deny the pull toward each other that we seem to have. Even stronger now. I feel connected to him. I wish I didn't.

Every muscle and bone in my body locked in place. There is no way that this can be true and there is no way that I could ever want this.

**Edwards point of view:**

Still as stone. That is the only way to explain it. She hasn't moved an inch in four minutes. Four fucking minutes! Should I go and get Carlisle? Is she in shock? Should I slap her? What the hell am I supposed to do? I knew she wouldn't want this, and who the hell can blame her? Not me, that is for sure!

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

I was practically pulling my damn hair out at this point. I didn't even get to really explain to her what it meant for us to be mates. Now, I don't even think that is an option. Especially if she doesn't,

"WAKE THE FUCK UP, ISABELLA!" I shouted in her face and shook as hard as I could without breaking her. I fucking care now if I break her. 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

All coherent thought out the damn window! Should I hold her under a tub of cold water? That works, doesn't it? I looked at her face and nearly choked on my own breath.

_Great, now I even feel really bad about the damn bruises. _

My gaze lingered on the puffy blotches of purple around her eyes then flickered over to that cream Carlisle gave me earlier. Should I? Fuck it. I ran over the table that held the healing cream and was back, kneeling in front of her, in a second. I squeezed some of the disgusting smelling, sticky ointment onto my fingers and gently rubbed it into the bulging skin around her eyes. The whole time feeling like a pansy.

Me - Edward Cullen - taking care of a girl. Fucking priceless if you ask me. So glad that Emmett is no where near me. I can hold my own, but, sadly, so can Em.

I was so caught up in the task at hand that I didn't notice Bella's fingers wrapping around my wrist, stopping me from smearing anymore of the cream onto her swollen eyelids. My eyes met with hers.

"explain now." were the only words she spoke before getting up from the couch and walking over to the bed. She lay at the foot of the bed and motioned for me to start. This is not going to be easy. With a frustrated sigh, I began my pacing in front of the bed. I needed to explain this to her - preferably with minimum stuttering.

"Vampires have this thing about them. They know who they are meant to be with. I don't know exactly how it works, just that it does work. You are supposed to know at first sight - maybe I didn't because you are human and the connection wasn't as strong - not until tonight, that is. Something inside of us knows our mates, I guess. Once we have found them, we know that we want nothing and no one else. It is an amazing bond that is consummated by the mixing of venom. In our case, it was my venom and your blood. I will try to explain vampires to you later - right now, we need to focus on this."

I stopped my pacing and sat near Isabella's feet, bringing them to rest on my lap. I was surprised by my actions but was even more surprised by the fact that she made no move to fight me on this new sitting position. Although, by the look on her face, she was deeply enthralled by my explanations. She would definitely enjoy hearing about our vampire history that much I can all ready tell. Just as I would be fascinated by her own personal history. More time for that later - if she doesn't have a damn meltdown or go into shock.

"Me and you, Isabella. For whatever reason, the world seems to want us together. Now that we mixed, blood and venom, we can't be separated. If you were to leave me, Isabella, I would cease to exist. It would be like a part of me went missing and vice versa. There have been some cases where one vampires mate was killed and that vampire was able to find another mate. It would be almost impossible to move on unless you have a strong enough bond with another vampire. That is very, very rare. Once you have mated, it is for life. Eternity. Do you understand? I know I have treated you poorly and I can't promise you that I am going to be a gentleman all the time, but please know that I will _try_. I will try, Isabella. I will be honest, I am not a pleasant person but neither are you. We are who we are and we belong together. That's all there is to it."

I finished with a huff. Finally, I got that all out. Now just to see how _she_ handles it. She doesn't seem to handle things like a normal person.

_I wonder how a normal person would react to this. Scream? Cry? Yell? Well, yelling seems to be how Isabella deals with a lot of things. Yelling and fighting. Is that how she is going to react to this? She better not spit on me again… _

I waited impatiently for her to say something. Say anything about what I just told her. She must have something to say! I just told her we were designed for each other. I wish I knew what the fuck was going on in that fucking head of hers. Is she so hard-headed that my power doesn't work on her? Or is there another reason? Whatever the reason, it is really pissing me the hell off!

I looked down at her. Her face was full of emotions, not one I could name. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before it stayed shut. Her jaw was tense, like she was trying to keep it closed.

_Well, that's a first._

I waited and waited until, finally, she stood from the bed and looked at me with determination in her deep brown eyes.

* * *

**Not a long chapter, I know. I have the next one all worked out except for detail… Bella's reaction. I don't know how I want her to react so I am leaving that up to all of you. Tell me what you want her to say and the next chapter should be up either later on tonight or early tomorrow morning. BUT I NEED IDEAS! I have tried a few different reaction but none seem to fit. So tell me how you want it to go and I will add to the all ready finished chapter and post it very soon!**


	15. prove yourself

**I read every review and I liked all of your ideas. I sort of combined some and this was the result.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews and wonderful suggestions. They helped a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter fifteen: Prove yourself**

**Bella's point of view:**

I believe him. I won't deny that. Does that mean that I am going to just jump into his arms and kiss every inch of his face? Tempting… but fuck no! He hurt me time and time again. Even if we were made for each other, it is going to take a hell of a lot more than _fate_ to make things better between us. He said that he'd try.

_Try._

He is pretty much giving himself room to fuck up.

_No, thank you!_

If we are doing this - if he really wants this - he will have to work his fucking ass of for it. I understand what he was saying and that is why I believe him, but it is going to take so much more than that. I am thoroughly pissed off right now. He can't just load this shit off on me and expect me to be all flowers and cotton candy about it. That is not how I function.

The anger continued to rise in me as I looked down at his expectant face. He was staring into my eyes, unwavering. I could see and feel that he wanted this. He could tell himself that he didn't, but I could see that he does. I could see him warring with himself on the matter. He wants me. He doesn't _want_ to want me. I feel the same. Why would I want to be with someone that hurt me so much?

This is all very wrong. My own thoughts, my own reasoning's, were all over the damn place and that just angered me more. My eyes narrowed as thoughts ran through my mind of what he had done to me. We were 'mates' that much I could agree with. If we weren't for each other I wouldn't be feeling anything but hate for him. I knew that. But he had some things he needed to make up to me. If I know Edwards personality, which I am fairly certain I do, he is going to fight me just as hard as I am going to fight him.

Carlisle's words from earlier ran through my head.

_'Amazing. They are the exact same person.' _

he was speaking of us, I know it. Neither of us wants to be under someone else's control. Neither of will bend to anyone's will. I can see that now. I don't like that Edward is who I am supposed to be with. I don't like it one bit. This just caused more anger to flow through me.

With as much force as I could work up, I brought my right hand back and backhanded him. Just as he had done to me in that dreadful basement. Of course, it only hurt me, but the message was clear. I wasn't happy. Edward jumped up from the bed, towering over me.

"What the hell?" he seethed. His voice was dangerously low. I took a few steps back. He was not going to stand over me and try to be intimidating, I need to speak my piece. He would not deny me that.

"Edward. Sit the hell down!" I spoke through clenched teeth and pointed to the edge of the bed. I could see that he was ready to fight me on this. I held my hands in front of me. "I have a few things that I need to say." my words were calm in my attempt to get him to go along with what I wanted. He grumbled something under his breath but sat down. I could still see the war raging behind his eyes. I took a deep breath before starting.

"Look at what you did." I pointed to the bruises all over my face. I knew there were more in other places but the ones on my face were by far the most disturbing and I knew this. He looked at my face and nodded, his lips in a tight line. His hands were clasped tightly on his lap. For a second I was distracted by the beauty of his lean and sculpted chest. I shook my head and tried to continue in a collected manner.

"_You_ did this, Edward. Even of you didn't know that we were…" my voice struggled to say the ridiculous word aloud. "Mates. There is no reason on this entire planet or in your fucked up head for you to treat people like this! You have no right - vampire or not! You need to get your shit straight and until then I can't even look at you without even a little disgust clouding everything else. You honestly make me ill, Edward. The things you have done to me make my fucking stomach turn. You are a sick creature. Sick! You know this so don't even try to act offended. You know damn well that you shouldn't be allowed to treat people this way. I know that you are insane and everyone has their reasons why. I don't want to hear about them until I feel that I can trust you better. Trust me when I say that this will not be an easy task."

I stopped and took in a much needed breath. The anger in me had simmered but was there boiling and ready to fire at him in any second. My voice continued on a little calmer.

"You need to prove to me that this can work. I don't want to be with you, Edward. But I feel like I need to. It must be what you explained to me. But I really do not like you. We have issues that we need to work out and those issues will not be worked out over night. I do not trust you. You say that you are willing to _try._ I cannot live with that. You have to be _committed_ to make this work." my head was spinning with the confessions I made.

Edward looked at me with an unfathomable expression. He stood from the bed and walked slowly over to me. The act seemed rather predatory. He stopped right in front of me.

"You… don't like me?" his voice was controlled but I could hear something under it. Was that really all he heard? I was ready to fight him… verbally. Physically always seemed to break only me.

_Fucking inhumanly strong vampire. _

"You heard right. But did you not hear any of the rest of what I had just said?" my voice was on the edge of hysterics. Did he really not listen?

"Oh, I heard. And all I have to say to all that crap is forget it! You don't give me ultimatums. You don't tell me how things are going to be." he strode over to me, again trying to tower and be intimidating. I opened my mouth to respond, but he beat me to it.

"You are an insufferable child!" he pointed his finger to my forehead, knocking me back a few inches.

_Oh, that dick! _

I walked back over to him. "Insufferable?" I asked, infuriated that _he_ had the balls to call_ me_ insufferable. He just smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, Isabella. Insufferable. You know, annoying, unbearable, _unpleasant._" he wrinkled his nose in disgust before continuing, "you are also kind of a bitch." though his voice may have been calm and collected, it still pissed me off.

How dare he call me a bitch? I think he would be in a bad mood too if he were in my position. What the hell did I do that was so wrong, that out of all the people in the world, I get paired up with the biggest ass? The anger in me flared and I flung myself to a wall I hadn't noticed was covered with CD'S. If I couldn't hurt Edward with my fists, I would do something else. Let's just hope he loves his music.

I took one look back at him before running my arms from one side of the shelf to the other, successfully knocking all his music down. It was a childish move, but one look at Edward showed me that I had gotten my message across. His face was a mask of horror as he took in the sight of his CD collection splayed all over the floor. His mouth hung wide open, his eyes were huge. I would have laughed if I didn't fear for my safety.

"You… I…bitch!" he sputtered out a few more things that didn't quite make sense. Soon after the initial shock wore off, his eyes turned hard and his stare was focused on my face. I didn't show him any fear, I just threw his own medicine right back at him.

I smirked.

It had the desired affect. His whole body went rigid, his face contorted into rage. My cool façade didn't falter as he stalked over to me. It didn't falter when he grabbed my hair and wrenched my head back. It didn't falter when he brought his mouth to my ear and hissed out disgusting profanities. It did, however, falter when he skimmed his mouth over my jaw and planted his lips firmly to mine.

I acted on instinct and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him as close to me as I could. His hand released my hair and wound around my waist. The other went to grab my bottom, lifting me off the floor. I circled my legs around his waist, kissing him with all the anger in the world.

This wasn't a loving kiss. This was a kiss to show who was boss. Neither of us would dare back down from that challenge. His hands were demanding as he squeezed my waist and ass. I knew he was trying to get my own hands to give up their tugging on his hair. I felt my hands being pulled from his hair then I was flying through the air. I landed directly in the middle of the bed, the breath nearly being knocked out of me.

Edward climbed on the bed and crawled over to me. His mouth found my own and soon we were back in battle. Fierce growls echoed through the room as our lips practically tried to devour each other. I don't know what was coming over me. I was lost to the feelings he stirred inside of me. Edward having the upper hand because of his strength was definitely getting to me. I hated being the weaker one.

His left hand traveled up my stomach, over my breasts and slithered up my left arm, pinning it over my head. I let out an angered snarl, sounding much like and animal myself. His other hand brought my other arm up to join over my head then trailed back down to shove it in my pants. I was stunned at the sudden contact. I wasn't expecting that at all. His hand found the tops of my underwear and wasted no time in grabbing a handful and ripping them down the side.

I gasped into his mouth but remained utterly still. I wanted to know where he was going with this. I also wanted to beat the hell out of him for doing whatever he was doing. I screamed into his mouth as his cold fingers touched my burning hot flesh. It took me a few more seconds to gather my thoughts and get used to the freezing cold digits pressing into me. His hand rubbed against my center and the crotch of my jeans. All I could do was moan and writhe underneath him, completely at his mercy.

_At his mercy._

That thought alone had me fighting against him.

"Stop! Stop now!" my voice was hoarse but affective. He didn't move his hand away but he stopped his movements. He looked down into my eyes, pleading. I could feel the same expression on my own face. I don't think either of us knew what we wanted to say to the other, just that there was something to be said. I opened my mouth to speak at the same time as Edward did. We quickly closed our mouths at the same time.

I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side. Edward buried his head in my neck trailing soft kisses all over my pulse point to my cheek and to just above my breasts, over and over again. His hand started to move against me, softly and I didn't fight it this time. He was making it up to me. I could feel it in his motions. He was showing me that he was capable of trying. I moved my hands out of his grasp and grabbed two fistfuls of his hair on the sides of his head, holding him to me. His free hand began to slip my pants off of me.

In no time they were laying at the foot of the bed and he was back on top of me. We said nothing. I could feel his long finger begin to enter me as his thumb worked tight circled around my nerves. The sensations were clouding my mind.

I wasn't even thinking straight anymore. I should stop him. This is making it too easy on him. He is going to have power over me if I let this continue. With as much determination I was capable of I removed one of my hands from his hair and wrapped it around his wrist. A look of confusion crossed his face when he looked down at me.

He opened his mouth to say something before his eyes went wide. He snapped his attention to the door. I looked over and noticed for the first time that there was someone standing there. She looked to be in shock. Still as a statue. Her eyes didn't even look at me; they were focused on Edward, who was wearing the same expression as her.

I looked between the two, then down at myself. I was still naked! With Edwards hand between my legs! I could feel a deep blush rising on my cheeks and spreading through my body. I pushed Edward off of me and pulled the blanket over me. Edward was too shocked by the sight of the girl that when I pushed him, he nearly fell off the edge of the bed. The room was uncomfortable. The silence was broken by Edward.

"Tanya." he spoke her name slowly and precisely as he moved off of the bed. The girl moved her shocked stare to me, anger and hurt written all over her face. Her gaze fell to the floor and she ran out of the room.

I was too stunned to say anything. I couldn't move as I watched Edward run his hand through his hair and walk to the door. He turned back to me and with a stern look said,

"Stay here. I need to take care of something."

with that he was gone and I was left alone with my thoughts.

* * *

**There we have it. Hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment. I started to get some mind blockage toward the end of it. You may think that Tanya is irrelevant to the story… you are WRONG! I won't give anything away about it though. I can't promise another quick update like they have been because my mind has started to blank. I know where the story is going; I just have to figure out how I want to write it. Now, for anyone who is reading my other story, I will be updating that at some point during the week. I just have to think! Okay, so review please.**

**review are serious inspiration... seriously.**


	16. Tanya

**Wow! Everyone got mad over the Tanya thing. I can assure you that Edward is 100% bonded to Bella, no matter how much of a dick he is. I am not going to give anymore away though. I think after this chapter everyone will understand why Edward acted the way he did last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter sixteen: Tanya **

**Edwards point of view:**

I almost had her, damn it! Fucking Tanya just had to come in at the most inappropriate time. It was wrong of me to use Isabella's more physical desires against her, but hey, I _am_ a vampire. I was going to get my way without her even noticing that that was what I was doing. Sure, part of me was also trying to make it up to her. You know, for hitting her, cutting her and blah, blah, _blah._ Whatever else mortals hold grudges for. At least I didn't kill her! God knows I wanted to.

She is lucky to be alive right now and she wants me to _work_ for her trust and her respect? Is she mental? I sort of get what she is saying but that doesn't mean I agree with it. So I may have tried to destroy her soul - big fucking deal. I won't do it again. But NO, that isn't good enough for her! Stupid, stubborn girl. I even feel bad for hurting her! Again, that just isn't good enough for little Miss that-was-wrong-now-make-it-right. I just don't get it. We are _mates_. She is supposed to accept me with no problems, no questions.

Maybe it is different because she is human? Aw, hell, maybe I should change her. That could solve some of our problems. Except, maybe it would be best to make her like me a little more before she is a newborn? I don't need her trying to bite my head off - literally. She was letting me touch her, so that shows that she is willing to see things my way… or maybe she was just using me for her own pleasure?

THAT BITCH!

She better not have been using me! I will never find out now because of Tanya's interference. Where the hell did she go anyway? I don't feel like playing hide and go seek. I feel like playing with Bella's lady parts. Doubt I will get to do that now. I could always force her… that isn't a good way to try and earn her trust though. Or is it? She is very complicated; maybe what is wrong for some is right for her. I bet if I told her I didn't want to touch her she would try and make me just to defy me.

_She really is a little bitch. I kind of like it._

Now where the hell is Tanya? I'd like to explain things to her. I do feel slightly guilty for her witnessing that. I know she _likes_ me and I do _tolerate_ her more than other humans, but I couldn't even dream of being with anyone other than that infuriating girl in my room. Never thought the day would come, especially if that day included some girl that I can barely stand not to kill.

I was pulled out of my musings by a familiar scent.

Tanya.

She was in the pets' room.

The room was Esme's idea. If it were up to me or my brothers, they would all just stay piled up in the fucking basement. Some may call it cruel, but we call it… well, cruel. But that is how we are.

I walked through the door and felt almost bad. Tanya was curled up on a small cot, sobbing. I could tell that she wasn't even trying to be quiet about it. I walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the cot. My anger over her ruining my moment with Bella was almost forgotten. I sighed and put my hand on her back, awkwardly trying to comfort her.

"Tanya… you, umm, me and you can't… do what we have been doing anymore." there, plain and simple. That should be enough.

I got up to leave but was immediately stopped by two slender arms wrapping round my waist. She caught me by surprise and I fell on top of her on the bed. She used it to her advantage and wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms around my neck. She tried kissing me but I brought my hand up and pushed her away from me by her face. I untangled her limbs from my body and shot off of the bed. She tried to grab me again but I was too quick and she tumbled face first to the cold, hard floor.

"Damn it, Tanya!" I grabbed her by her waist, yanking her up and slamming her back onto the cot. She wasn't giving up though and kept trying to grab at me. This fucking girl is pissing me off.

"Please, please don't do this? I love you! I love you!" she was crying so loud that her words barely made sense. Then it clicked.

_She loves me? Why didn't I read this in her head before? Oh, right, I never pay any fucking attention! Shit!_

I grabbed her hands as they reached out for me. I brought her face to mine.

"No, Tanya, you don't. You just think you do. Now stop being so damn stupid and trying to cling to me!" I threw her back onto the bed, making it squeak annoyingly. I turned to leave but that damned girl attacked me again. She was on her knees, holding as tightly as she possibly could to my leg.

"Please, Edward? Please? Just give me a chance! I need you. I love you! If you just change me into one of you, I can show you!" I tried to kick her off of me without hurting her.

She was just so… pathetic. But in the saddest way imaginable. I grew to tolerate Tanya over the few months that she has been here… maybe it has been years? Doesn't matter, I never expected this to happen. Fuck! I should have listened to Jasper. He kept trying to warn me about Tanya's feelings.

"Hey, man. What's, uh, goin' on here?" speak of the fucking devil and he shall appear. I turned my eyes to him. He stood in the door way looking at Tanya and had on an amused expression.

_Fuck, I am never going to live this shit down._

"Oh, you know the usual." I spat through gritted teeth.

"What is it you want?" I asked, trying to ignore the whimpering girl hanging off my leg.

_This is so damn embarrassing! _

I again tried to shake her off in a subtle manner as Jasper spoke.

"So is it true? You know, about you and Isadora?"

"ISABELLA!" fuck. He has been doing that ever since she got here and it is getting on my nerves. I know he knows her damn name!

"whatever." he waved his hand as if to wipe the comment away. He looked at me expectantly. He may be interested in what I have to say, but his thoughts were full of his mate, Alice.

He found her when she was eleven and decided to let her grow up some before he took her. That was all ready four years ago. It doesn't make sense to me that he knew she was his mate right away, when I didn't with Isabella. Maybe everyone works differently. Oh, well. I have other shit on my all ready too full plate to deal with.

"Yeah, Jazz. It's true." I couldn't help the smile that was spreading across my face. Thinking about Isabella, I almost forgot about the girl on my leg. "That's good I guess. I got to get back to Alice. She still hasn't learned her place." he smiled.

I am not sure if Alice really is his mate, since he is treating her like a pet. I think that once they do the bonding thing, he will regret it. Much like myself.

_'Good luck with Tanya.'_

He thought as he walked away. Stupid bastard. He pisses me off. I looked back down at the crying girl on my leg, confessing her crazy love for me. I dragged my hands down my face.

_This is going to be a lot harder than I expected. _

"Tanya," I sighed. It was muffled by my hands still planted on my face. I removed my hands and looked down at her.

"You knew exactly what was going on with us. There was nothing but lust. Now we don't even have that. I told you that it was a possibility that one day I would find my mate. That day has arrived and you need to get the fuck off of me so I can get back to her." I tried to keep my voice calm, not that it did any good.

I could hear it in her thoughts that she wasn't even close to giving up. I could change that. I grabbed her by the hair on her head and forcefully pulled her off of me and onto her feet. She screamed and tried to swat my hands away. I will make her hate me, and then she won't be a problem anymore. I can't have Isabella thinking that I have something going on with this girl.

I pulled her head back until her body bowed under the pressure and fell to the floor with my hand still tangled in her hair. I straddled her waist and pulled her hands up to join her hair in my hand. With my free hand, I pulled out the scalpel, freshly cleaned from its last use. I brought the thin blade down and began to trail it down her face.

Hopefully Jasper is too far away, he doesn't handle being around blood as well as the rest of us. He can handle it for a few minutes, and then it just becomes unbearable for him, like what happened in the basement when he tried to attack Isabella. We worked out our differences on that matter when he calmed down.

All in the past now.

The scalpel made a thin line from the top of Tanya's forehead and rounded down her cheek. I was so caught up in the task at hand that I didn't notice her.

Bella ran into the room and jumped on my back, hitting me everywhere she could. I jumped off of a crying Tanya and grabbed onto Bella's leg, pulling her body around to my front. She was yelling profanities and trying to punch my face.

_Why the hell is she so fucking mad?_

**Bella's point of view:**

He ordered me to stay put. That dickhead actually gave me an order. I can't believe I was letting him touch me. It just felt so _good!_ What's a girl to do? And oh, shit, was the cold of his fingers amazing against my hot skin. Like nothing I have ever felt. I got caught up in the moment.

Can't let that happen again! At least not until he learns that a relationship is supposed to be made of two equals and not a dominant and a submissive unless that is what they both agree on. Which I most certainly do not. I can't believe that I am even considering a relationship with that fucking monster. But I know he wasn't lying about our connection. It was undeniable. It is powerful. Even though I can't stand him.

I won't let us be together until he shows me that he can change and treat me like a woman and not some… what was it he called me when I first go here? Oh, yeah! A fucking pet! A pin cushion and some other very wrong things.

_That dick!_

Now I am mad again. I swear, with both mine and Edward mood swings put together, I may lose my fucking mind! Maybe crazy is contagious? Maybe I caught it by being in this house for so long. That could be the only reason why I would ever even entertain the idea that I belong with a sadistic, murderous vampire. Well, I do tend to talk to myself a lot now…

I decided that I should put my pants back on before Edward comes back. Don't want to give him the wrong idea. I jumped off the bed and grabbed my pants. I was in the middle of zipping them up when I heard a girl screaming. The scream sounded like bloody fucking murder. I ran to the door and flung it open. I was running toward the sound.

_This is stupid! This is so, so, so, so fucking stupid! _

Damn it, what if I run into that big shrek looking dude. Oh, shit! What if the big shrek looking dude is the one causing the screaming? What the hell am I going to do about it anyways? Yell at them to death? I don't fucking think that will work! I was ready to head back to the room. It was a pussy move but all I would accomplish in this is getting both myself and the girl killed. Then I heard it.

"Edward!" a girl whimpered loud enough for me to hear.

_Edward? _

I ran to the room the sounds were coming from. The door was open. I walked up to it and was horrified at what I seen.

Edward was kneeling over the girl that walked in on us in that compromising position. I recognized immediately what was in his hand. I subconsciously brought my hands down to my hip bones. They were bandaged up but still, the pain was there. I was about to scream at him to stop but was too late. He was dragging the scalpel down the girls face like he was going to cut it right off.

I was sick to my stomach at the disturbing sight. I wasted no time and ran up to him, jumping on his back trying to beat him with my fists and kick him with my feet.

I knew I couldn't hurt him and I didn't care. I was only aiming to get him off of the poor bleeding girl. It had the desired affect. He jumped off of her and grabbed my leg, pulling me around to face him.

All I could even think to do was hurt him. I punched at him, but he blocked every hit. Swears and threats escaped my lips. What made me even madder was that he looked confused. He really didn't realize why I was so angry.

In my peripheral vision, I noticed that we had brought in a crowd. I could see that some of them were human, some of them were vampires. I seen someone pick up the girl on the floor, but didn't stop trying to hit the prick in front of me.

_I was crazy to think that I could ever feel anything but hate and disgust for this monster. Bonded or not. _

* * *

**There we go. I am very happy with this chapter and hopefully you all are too! Reviews are inspiration so please keep them coming!**


	17. she has lost her damn mind, kudos to you

**I have mental block like a mother fucker! **

**Believe me kind viewers of my story when I say that I really tried to keep up the pattern of updates, BUT I failed… so here is the next chapter, hopefully I did this story justice even though I have a huge mind fart. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, they definitely helped me!**

* * *

**Chapter seventeen: She has lost her damn mind, kudos to you!**

**Bella's point of view:**

Red eyes, ice cold, impossibly fast and otherworldly beautiful.

I was a moron to believe that I could have any type of future with this man. He is evil, brutal and positively insane. He is the worst kind of monster, both the kind that lurks in dark corners and murders innocent people. Edward - the man that is supposedly my 'mate' - is nothing but a delusional being. I can tell that he actually thinks that he has every right to hurt people.

The way he is looking at me right now, like he has no idea why I am so damn mad just proves this theory of mine. He honestly believes that I should just be okay with what I saw. Well, I am not okay with it. I should have expected it, so I am as much to blame for this moment - me trying to beat the hell out of him - as he is, maybe more. How stupid can one person be? I mean, really?

Here I am throwing worthless punches at this monster, a monster that could end my life with a flick of his wrist. A monster that had hurt me so much in the short amount of time I have been here. Just a monster… and I _still_ didn't expect to see him hurting someone. Was I such an idiot to think that just because we have - I don't know what to call it that doesn't sound fucking weird - that he would stop? Stop doing what he has always done? Yes, yes I did.

So, who am I really mad at?

Edward?

Myself?

Maybe both?

It doesn't matter… Whatever we had or whatever we were working towards, needs to stop. It just cannot happen. I can't be with someone like this.

So, now the question is what is going to happen? What is he going to do when I tell him that we could never be? It is so odd to think that we ever had any potential to be _anything!_ He hurt me! Bad! The evidence is written all over my damn body in bold fucking letters! Damn it, I am crazy. I was really going to give him the chance to _win_ me over. I have read far too many fucked up romance novels in my life to believe that - the over used cliché - I could 'change' him. Well, this sure is not a romance novel, Edward is no 'bad boy' and I am not some great heroine… this is real life that somehow got entwined with the mystical world.

I was brought out of my mental musings by a pair of arms wrapping around my waist from behind. I was pulled away from Edward and held tightly in the firm grasp of an unknown face. I, of course, fought against them. Kicking my legs, scratching at the tough skin and screaming bloody fucking murder, only to be held tighter and a hand was clapped over my mouth. My eyes focused on Edward as he stood in front of, still wearing that damned confused expression.

He looked like he snapped back into reality as his eyes fixed on the person holding me, his lips curling into a viscous sneer.

"Put. Her. Down." his voice was calm but held authority.

I was dropped to my feet in less than a second and stumbled forward into Edwards waiting arms. It took me a few more seconds to realize what happened.

"Let me go!" I screamed and pushed myself away from him. He looked down at me, still fucking confused.

_Really? He still doesn't get it? You are evil and vile… and I am stupid and ignorant but I will let that part slide… _

"What the hell is wrong with you, Isabella?" he took a step toward me, his hand raised like he was about to slap me.

His eyes caught sight of his hand and he quickly stuffed it in his pocket. His stare was now focused somewhere on my face. I ignored him and looked around the room. In it stood Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and that girl, whose name is still unknown to me. They all looked on at us with different expressions. I ignored them too.

I didn't know where that girl went, the one Edward was… oh, I can't even think it. It was too disturbing a sight to even try. I looked around, unsure of what to do. All the fight I had left me and all that was left in me was dread. I didn't know what was coming, what was going to happen when I made it clear to Edward that even though we have a bond of sorts that I can't _be_ with him.

Something occurred to me then, what if we don't have any type of bond? What if he made it all up and everything I was feeling or thought that I was feeling was caused by some spell that he cast on me? I know I thought this before, but it didn't quite register until now. He _is_ a vampire, which I was sure of. He could have some powers, right? I know nothing about his world or what these people are capable of. He could have made me believe that I wanted him. That would be the only explanation of why I would ever consider _being_ with someone who had done so many _wrong_ and _disturbing _things to me.

_Oh! That bastard! He did! I know it!_

"What did you DO to me?"

I took a determined step toward Edward, raising my fists. Why my body still thinks it can take him on is beyond me. But, hell, I was pissed. I know he did something now, I know it!

He just looked at me, not saying a word. I remembered my audience and turned sharply to them, pointing a finger at them and walking backwards until my back came into contact with a wall.

"All of you! You did something!" they looked on at me like I was insane.

_Oh, I am insane? They're the insane ones! _

I heard laughing and my gaze turned to see Jasper. He was hunched over, grabbing the wood framing of the door, laughing.

_What the hell is he laughing at? Nothing here is funny._

He tried to speak through loud guffaws.

"dude… you…" he focused his heavy lidded eyes on Edward, my eyes going between the two.

I didn't trust this. They could be having some kind of alien communication or something. His laughter died down some and he could finally say what he was trying to earlier.

"She has lost her damn mind, man. Kudos to you!"

_Is he talking about me?_

My eyes continued to go from one pale face to the next, avoiding the frightening red eyes and even the golden ones. _Maybe that is how he got me to believe him… His eyes. _

_Oh, God, that is it! The eyes!_

I quickly covered my faces with my hands, my body slowly falling down the wall I was leaning on. The laughing picked up again.

"I wish you guys could feel the emotion coming off of her! It is hilarious! Ed, you did a bang up job with this one."

_I knew it._

**Edwards point of view:**

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit and ten thousand more shits! _

Isabella has… well; she has lost her fucking marbles. I could see it all over her and I can hear it in Jaspers thoughts. She doesn't trust any of us. She has the 'they are all out to get me' vibe going on. I don't like it. I didn't want this. Okay, that is a lie. This is exactly what I wanted when I brought her here, to destroy her fire and all that. Well, it sure as all fucking hell is gone now along with her damn sanity! I wanted this in the beginning, not now! Now, it is just killing me to see this. Did her seeing me cut Tanya cause this?

_Of course! Fuck, shit, I am an idiot! Of course that would… bother her._

I knelt down slowly in front of her, gently moving her hair from her face. No good came in that, her hands were covering her eyes. She didn't respond to my touch, she just sat there shaking and mumbling things I couldn't quite make out. This was the kind of thing you see in metal institutions. All that was missing was the straight jacket!

I looked over my shoulder and called out to Carlisle. "Damn it, Carlisle, what the hell do I _do?_" my voice made a funny sound on the last word that Jasper found all too funny.

"Shut the fuck up! Get the hell out of here, you aren't helping!" I jumped up and left Isabella in the care of my father.

There was nothing I could do anyway. She didn't fucking trust me. Jasper stood up straight and glared at me. Little Alice looked just about as shaky as my Isabella as he walked over to me. This was really not the time for this shit! Damn it. If there is one thing Jasper can't stand, that is being told what to do. Even worse, he was told what to do in front of Alice. I can hear it in his mind, he is ready to fight. I am not. Isabella is all ready an emotional train wreck and she doesn't need two vampires fucking fighting right in front of her. As terrible as this sounds, I don't want to hurt her anymore. I don't want her to think of me as something to fear.

_Fucking shit, I have gotten myself into something that will destroy everything I have ever known! For real._

"What the hell did you say to me?" he asked as he took the last few steps over to me.

He was taller than me by only a few inches, but those few inches had him towering over me. Now, that was something I didn't tolerate. I did something that was probably not too smart.

"Here, let me say it slowly for you to understand properly. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. And. Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. Here." I pronounced each word like I was talking to a kindergartener.

_'Big fucking mistake, brother.' _he thought before he shoved my body into the wall that Isabella was huddled against.

The wall cracked beneath me causing the whole foundation to quake. Isabella shot up quickly and looked around, her eyes crazy and blurry with unshed tears. Her eyes landed on me then to Jasper then to Carlisle who was currently kneeling in front of her. He had yet to stand up from checking her over. I watched her as she took in everything, so I didn't notice Jasper coming at me until it was too late.

He grabbed the collar of my shirt and flung me into little Alice. She made no sound, she didn't move. I jumped off of her as quickly as I could, only to be pushed out of the way by Jasper.

"Damn it! Look what you made me do!" he yelled and picked her up.

Carlisle rushed to their side.

_'Damn it, Alice. I swear, if you don't fucking wake up…' _I listened to Jaspers thoughts as he ran down the hall to Carlisle's working space with Alice in his arms and Carlisle right behind them.

I was shocked. I didn't hear any bones crack when I landed but still… she is so tiny. I would never hurt her on purpose. I know, I know, I hurt people for fun constantly but I always stay away from the ones that look like they couldn't hurt a fucking fly. Besides, I rather like her.

I shook my head, ridding myself of the thoughts overtaking me. I had more pressing matters. My mate… I like the sound of that… is going crazy.

_'What do I do? Oh, NO, he is going to be so upset with me.' _

I turned my head to look at my mother. She had her hand over her mouth as she looked at the stairs. I don't understand. Who is going to be upset with her? I was about to ask her what she was talking about when I noticed that Isabella was gone. Without thinking, I grabbed my mother by her arms and shook her, growling fiercely in her face.

"Where the hell did she go?"

"I am so sorry, Edward. I couldn't stop her… I mean, I could have but there were so many things going on at once… I-I…" she broke off into sobs.

I instantly felt remorse for my actions. I let her go and gave her a look, trying to show her I was sorry. A small smile made its way to her face and she nodded her head but I could tell and _hear_ that I had hurt her feelings. She was such a loving woman…

_damn it! Isabella!_

I ran down the stairs, practically skipping the whole middle. It wouldn't be hard to find her but I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I all ready have.

_Damn it, damn me, damn it all! I fucking love… fuck!_

* * *

**Remember this! I wrote this chapter while my brain wasn't quite working so I give you all full permission to say mean things to me... but if you do it too harshly, I may go to my dark place and never come out.**

**Okay! So Bella has finally lost her damned mind. Will it last? I don't know, you tell me. Will Alice be okay? Hmm, I am thinking about it. Tanya will make a reappearance at some point. Review! It will make me incredibly happy and stuff. **


	18. karma is a bitch

**Something I would like to say: I don't have really long chapters because I beta my own stories. It would be really annoying to write a long chapter, and then re-read it several times. It is so much easier to have them this way. As long as I get the chapters out, it shouldn't matter, right?**

**Another thing I would like to say: they changed the set up of FF! I really hate change if I am not the cause of it. I don't like change to be sprung up on me. Call it crazy or whatever you want, but honestly, people, I am the writer of this story here… did you think I was sane? So, yeah… I am avoiding this site pretty much, but I will continue to update as long as people continue to read, so have no fears!**

**I am done bothering you now.**

**I lied… the rest of what I have to say is located where it always is, at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter eighteen: Karma is a bitch**

**Edwards's point of view: **

I caught her lingering scent the very second I took a breath. I knew exactly where it was that she was hiding… from us… from me. But I made no move to go to her. The way she was acting, her paranoid and frantic eyes, everything about her right now… is too much. She was running and hiding from me. She didn't want me near her, so I shouldn't force my presence. _I must be losing my damn touch. _I care and I know it, my family knows it. I don't think Isabella knows it. Not that I have given her reason to believe anything I say.

I could tell that she is rethinking everything. Everything about her being my mate. Everything about the way she has been feeling toward me. All that thinking has really fucked up her fragile human mind.

When people began saying that karma was a bitch I just figured that 'hey, you got what you deserved.' never once did I imagine that karma would sneak up on _me_. I should have known that I was due a heavy hand of hell for everything I have done and even everything that I planned on doing sometime in the future. But why must it be Isabella that karma attacked? She has never done anything to deserve a fate like this - like me!

I don't know if I could ever bring myself to admit this out loud, no matter how much I wished I could, that Isabella is my life. It all happened so quickly. Her eyes called to mine, forcing them to meet. I knew I felt something but I thought nothing of it at the time. How could a simple human girl be anything more than that? She couldn't… but that is a lie. All of it is a lie. She isn't some simple human girl. A simple human girl wouldn't have fought back to someone who she knew could easily snap her in half. No simple human - male or female - would have the _balls_ to do anything that she did. Anyone else would have kept their mouths shut and did everything I told them. So, Isabella is in no way 'simple'. She is beyond extraordinary… now, she has begun to lose her spark, lose her mind… because of me.

_Me. _

_My fault._

If I ever meet karma face to face, it is on.

"Get away from me! Go away! Leave me alone!" my head shot to the direction I heard Isabella's voice.

_Who the hell is she talking to? _

I was going to give her space and let her cool down, possibly collect her thoughts so they don't drive her as mad, but now I am forced to go to her. I walked to the pantry door that she was hidden behind. My hand wrapped around the doorknob but I didn't open it. Instead, I leaned in close - not that it was necessary - and listened to what was going on. Isabella's breathing was ragged and things were being shuffled around, but other than that, she was alone. I heard no other heartbeat, smelled no other being in there with her.

_I guess her thoughts haven't organized themselves yet._

I sighed and leaned my forehead against the door frame, just listening to the frantic thud of her heartbeat. It was a beautiful sound. I can't believe that not even a week ago I had thought about stopping it. Her heart. She owned both her own heart and mine. It was sappy and kind of stupid, but I hope that one day I could prove myself to her in some way, so that she will trust me enough to hold her heart.

_I know… stupid and sappy. Good thing I am the only mind reader in the house. My own thoughts are fucking embarrassing. _

I didn't know what to do. Should I leave her in there? Should I drag her ass out and slap her? Not to hurt her… just to, you know, snap her out of it. I didn't get a chance to decide as the door to the pantry flew open, knocking me to the ground.

_I swear, if I get caught off guard one more damn time… _

I looked up to meet eyes with Isabella. Her face held nothing but confusion as she looked down at me. Her hair was sticking out at all ends like she had been pulling at it nonstop. This was most likely the case. "Edward?" she tilted her head to the side with the most adorable expression gracing her angelic face.

_Most adorable expression gracing her angelic face? Fuck… _

I slowly got to my feet, trying not to surprise her with any sudden movements. If she really has lost her mind, I know just how to deal with it. I am around a lot of crazy people on a daily basis.

_Rule number one: never startle them._

I advanced in on her, my hands held out in front of me in a show of peace. She eyed my hands warily but made no move to get away from me.

_Progress? _

"Isabella? Are you… are you okay?"

I hesitated before I reached out and laced my fingers with hers. It was a risky move right now, but I just felt like I needed to be closer to her. I needed to have some sort of contact. It felt like at any second she would disappear. I was so lost in her touch that I barely noticed the world around me.

_Again with the sappy shit._

I can't help how I feel though. I have seen so many couples in all my long years. I have heard their thoughts… they had nothing on this. It is a feeling that cannot be described. It is fucking confusing. I want to hate her for causing me so muchdamn stress, for making me _feel things like this!_ I wanted to hate her, I really did. But I couldn't.

Caught up in my own mind, I didn't notice that Isabella had moved. Her fingers tightened around mine and she leaned her head into my chest. Her slender shoulders shook with quiet sobs. I didn't know what to do. Did she want me to comfort her? Did she realize what she was doing? With no more thought about it, I wrapped one of my arms around her waist, the other still in her hand. I listened as her sobs turned into broken words. Her words cut through my heart.

"There are so many voices… I hate you…I'm afraid of you… I want to hit you… I want to kiss you… I don't understand anything. I feel like I am losing my mind! I just want it all to stop. Why wont it stop, Edward?" she lifted her head from my chest.

Her cheeks were stained with tears and covered in bruises. She had tired bags under her eyes. She was a mess. A beautiful mess. I felt like crap because all I could think about was her beauty, no matter how hidden it may be at the moment. But as she stared up at me I just couldn't help it. Then I remembered her words.

She said she hates me, she is afraid of me, she wants to hit me, and she wants to kiss me. She wants it all to stop. What am I supposed to do? I don't blame her for feeling any of that and I am all too happy that she wants to kiss me, but I don't think that was an invitation. All I could do was hold onto her and listen to what she has to say. She mumbled and hiccupped about how she was unhappy here. How she really didn't like me. How she couldn't stop thinking about me and she hated that. How I lied and tricked her and something about casting a spell… every word she uttered ripped my heart open. Then she would say something that would sew it back together. Something like how she loves the way I look, the sound of my voice, my hair… then she would rip me apart again with nonsense about how I lied. I never lied.

At some point through her ramblings, we ended up situated on the floor, my back against the wall and her side pressed into my front. She didn't try to get away from me, but she didn't move either. She was like a dead weight. A dead weight that cried.

I was barely aware of my family bustling through the house or Jaspers threatening thoughts toward me. Alice was okay, she just got knocked out by the impact of my body and the floor, but he was pissed at me even though _he_ through me into her. It wasn't until Isabella came here that I realized just how crazy and irrational my family can be. How crazy and irrational _I_ can be.

I mean, I knew I was crazy, that wasn't a secret, but I didn't understand to what extent. I am insane. My brothers are insane. Carlisle and Esme are the most sane and normal out of us. It wasn't until Isabella came here that I realized the way Emmett, Jasper and I act toward Esme and Carlisle. They are outnumbered and they know it.

They don't like the lifestyle we live, but they have never left us, nor do their thoughts give away anything about any plans of leaving. It wasn't until Isabella got here that I realized how much of a monster I am. I knew I was a monster, but it wasn't until now that I decided that I didn't like it.

If it makes any sense, which I seriously doubt it does even to me, that Isabella has split me in two. I feel like a completely different Edward around her lately. I am so different around her than I am around my brothers or my parents.

Basically, Isabella has entered my life and fucked shit up and I can't find it in me to try and fix it.

The vampire mating system is just like karma… a fucking bitch.

**Bella's point of view:**

I sat there against Edwards's chest, completely still, save for the shaking and sobs. I had said so much to him. I had said every thought that passed through my mind out loud, no editing. It was a great feeling to clear my head of the thoughts. I felt more in control and less, well… I think I may have lost my mind for a little bit there.

I still believe that he did something to me to make me feel this way. I told him that. I feel like he is my oxygen, I need him. I hate that I need him and I told him that. I told him that, too. I also expressed to him just how much his voice makes me weak in the knees and how the feel of his hair between my fingers makes my body go into a pleasurable shock. I said all that because I had to. I needed to get all of the conflicting thoughts out of my head. It worked. It doesn't feel like there is a boot pushing on my brain anymore.

_Nasty visual by the way. _

But that was exactly how it felt. It was like every thought that I said out loud loosened the pressure of the boot just the tiniest bit. It was a relief.

My crying began to quiet and my body relaxed. Then I noticed just how close I was to Edward. Without a word I pulled away from him and scooted away until my back touched something.

I looked behind me and I noticed the long cherry wood marble top island that was situated in the middle of a chefs like kitchen. For crazy ass vampires, they sure have decent taste_._ I guess I am in a kitchen…

_how the hell did that happen?_

I brought my knees up under my chin and looked over at Edward. His face was set in a look of confusion and wonder. His body hadn't moved an inch, but it felt like the space between us was getting smaller. It wasn't a claustrophobic feeling at all; it was more of a… being close feeling? I don't know. But it wasn't at all uncomfortable, even though it should be.

I was in the presence of sick being. A sick being that I walked in on cutting a girl. A girl who seemed to have just disappeared. I had a lot of questions about who she was and why she was coming into Edwards room, but it didn't feel right to ask. It didn't feel right to speak to him at all. But for some reason it felt right to be near him.

_That must have something to do with what he did to me!_

I brought my fingers up to my temples. I didn't want to head back down that road right now. I really, really needed to keep my sanity in this damn place. That was hard when I was being stared at. I glared out of reflex at Edward. A smile tugged at his lips and he looked down at his hands folded on his lap.

_What the hell is he smiling about? _

He looked up at me through his eyelashes and I nearly melted.

_Fucking teenage hormones._

He smiled a little wider and opened his mouth to speak.

"I see you are better." it wasn't a question, it was an observation.

I guess he noticed that I had a bit of a breakdown… obviously. I can be pretty damn ridiculously stupid sometimes. I had to suppress myself from rolling my eyes at the thoughts that were now running through my head.

_He is gorgeous, yeah. He is crazy, yeah. He is a vampire, umm, yeah. He is looking at me funny, yep. _

I noticed as he looked at me that I was mouthing the words that were passing through my mind.

_Shit._

He laughed and I realized that I mouthed that, too.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

He just laughed harder to the point of leaning over and grabbing at his sides. My hands flew up to my mouth. So, I guess I wasn't done telling him of everything that ran through my mind.

_This is going to get ugly if he doesn't stop fucking laughing at me._

Without my consent, my body rose off of the floor and stomped out of the kitchen, leaving behind a still hysterical Edward. It was a child move to stomp away when angry, but I don't care right now. Nothing makes sense anymore, so there is no point in trying to make it make sense now! There is a flaw in my little plan to get away from him, though. I didn't know where the hell I was. I didn't even know how I got into the kitchen in the first place. I just walked for a few minutes. I was slightly surprised that Edward hadn't followed me. I am lost.

I slumped, defeated against a wall. I leaned forward and tucked my head between my knees. One thought consumed me. One question.

_Why is it that I have all ready forgiven him?_

It is wrong and sick, but I forgive him for what I seen. I am sick and wrong.

_I sure fit in here now, don't I? Aside from the 'I am no murderer' thing, of course. Damn it! Why am I not mad?_

I let out a frustrated cry and banged my fist on the wall behind me. I lifted my head when I heard someone clear their throat. I wasn't startled at all, I don't think my body or mind is capable of shock anymore. I half expected to see Edward standing in front of me. Instead, who I seen made a smile spread across my face. I stood up straight and walked over to the girl, holding out my hand.

"Hi…" my voice was shy at first. I don't know why. This person isn't in the least bit intimidating.

"I'm Bella." she smiled big and took my hand in hers.

I noticed that her other hand was held firmly to her head, a bandage that resembled a stylish headband wrapped around her skull.

"I know who you are. I have seen you." her smile grew wider and I couldn't help but mirror it.

"I am Alice. I think that we have some things that we need to talk about."

* * *

**So, yeah… this chapter took a lot longer to get out than I thought it would. Mostly because it was finished days ago. I was kind of busy watching boy meets world… I love that show. Anyways, review please?**

**Another thing: I think that this story has quite a few chapters, but I feel like it has barely gotten anywhere. Does anyone else share those same thoughts? **

**I can speed shit up if that is what you all want. I know exactly where this story is going, I am just taking awhile to get there. But the next chapter will reveal some things!**


	19. crazy by association

**Chapter Nineteen: Crazy by association**

**Edwards point of view:**

I couldn't stop. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't stop my fucking laughing. That girl really _has_ lost her damn mind! She mouthed every little thought that passed through her head.

'_He's gorgeous, yeah. He is crazy, yeah. He is a vampire, um, yeah. He is looking at me funny, yep.' _

I burst out into another fit of laughter as I replayed her unspoken words in my mind. I thought I knew what crazy was before… I had no idea. I wanted to stop her from leaving but every time I tried to get off of the floor, my own deafening laughs pushed my ass right back down. I couldn't even call out to her without it sounding like a jumbled mess. So I let her go.

_How far could she get, anyway? I doubt she even knows where the hell she is standing right now. Hell, even I get lost in this damn house sometimes._

I figure she needs some time to herself right now, anyway. She still hasn't fully gotten her thoughts together. Besides, I am pretty sure she left me to get _away from me_, and following her would most likely be a bad move on my part if I am trying to _get in good_ with her. I hate having to work for what I want.

I was still clutching at the collar of my shirt, girly giggles busting out of my mouth, when my brothers ran into the kitchen. Emmett's movements were so frantic and panicked that when he stopped, he lost his footing, sliding on the floor and crashing into the island in the center of the room. I snorted at the display but it was immediately cut off by Jaspers thoughts screaming for my attention.

_'Edward, no matter what I say, you need to keep your cool. We cannot make a scene.' _he looked pointedly at Emmett, who was in the middle of bouncing around and clenching his fists, then to me.

I nodded my head in understanding, waiting for him to continue.

_'The Volturi are on their way here. A friend of Carlisle's that works for them called to warn us. They somehow heard about Alice… her abilities. I have no idea who told them… shit! I didn't even know that anyone knew! But whoever it was, they better fucking run if I ever do find out. They are coming and bad things are going to go down. They can't have Alice, Edward! I won't let them take her. She's mine!' _

I looked at him, my eyes wide in horror. This will not end well for any of us. Not at all. My gaze wouldn't stop flickering over to Emmett. His posture was stiff, his eyes hard and murderous. If he isn't kept in line, he _will_ try to take them out. He _will_ be destroyed if that happens. He may be a big asshole, but he is still a brother to me and I can't let that happen. I stood up from my spot on the floor and walked over to him, focusing hard on his thoughts. I had to know what he was planning. All I got was jumbled words.

_'__Fuckers… damn it! They took her from me… I can't d- shit!' _

I could tell that he was trying to keep his thoughts in line, but I had heard enough to know that he wasn't going to sit back and do nothing when they arrive. I expected as much. Emmett has a past with the Volturi… a terrible past. At first, I couldn't sympathize with him. Why would someone change so completely by one incident in his life? Now I know. Now I get it and I feel… I just feel. I can even imagine what _he_ must feel. The Volturi hadn't just taken something that he cared about, they had murdered someone that was apart of him just because he refused to join them. They wanted him and his amazing strength to be apart of the guard and he had refused and angered them. Which resulted in them taking someone that was and still is most important to him.

His mate.

My once playful brother was now a shell of his former self. His eyes never shown with any emotion other than hate, his thoughts were always murderous and violent. I get it now. I may have only known Isabella for a short amount of time, but she was made with me in mind. She was made for _me_. Just like Emmett's girl was made for him and now he doesn't have her. I would die. Dramatic, yes, but I would die. I would fucking die if anything happened to Isabella because of a decision I had made. Even though I have hurt her… bad, I would never do it again. Hurting her would hurt me, both physically and mentally. I understand Emmett better now and I also understand why Carlisle is the way he is. He was never a murderous fiend but he _did_ feed off humans. Esme changed that. She changed him. Just as I feel that Isabella is slowly changing me. Now, Jasper was in a similar position as Emmett was all those years ago.

The Volturi have set their sights on little Alice. She is a human with an amazing ability, if she or Jasper refuses to join them, they will die. Then, there is my Isabella. What will they think of her ability? If that is what you can call it. She can keep me out of her head, though I am sure that she doesn't realize that she is doing it.

I shook my head of the thoughts. That wasn't something I could think about right now if I had to act as the rational one here. I had more pressing matters to face right now. I met Emmett's cold eyes, trying to warn him with one look. He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from me.

"Emmett."

I started off with authority and was determined to make him see things my way. I thought better of it an softened my tone.

"Em, you cannot make a scene. I know it will be hard to see them again after what they did… but you got to think about the rest of us. If you do something reckless and stupid, we are all fucked. We could never take on a coven that big and you know it. So why would you even try? It would help nothing! All it would get us is more of the people we care for burned to nothing but ashes." my voice was pleading.

If he lost it… we would all pay. Bella would pay for his idiotic judgments. All the people here… Me, Jasper and Emmett all exchanged glances, challenging and warning each other. Our thoughts were all centered on the same things.

Our mates and what was to come.

**Bella's point of view:**

I followed Alice through a door just down the hallway of where I had stopped. The door itself was very intimidating. Pitch black color, a blood red door frame and even a knocker with a golden lions head was placed in the center over a peephole. I wondered if this room belonged to her. I looked at her small frame, dancing eyes and sweet pixie outfit. She was adorable, wearing a flowing light purple tutu that ended just above her knees, white tights and ballet flats. She looked ready for a dancing recital. I decided that there was no way this room could be hers, but as she opened the door, I nearly fell over laughing.

The bed was the size of Edwards and was placed in the center of the room. Instead of pillows like his had, there was a damn zoo of stuffed animals perfectly aligned and in rows. The bedspread was a light green and had purple floral trimming. Half of the carpet in the room was a burning red; the other half was a fluffy white. I eyed both sides of the carpeting, wondering who he hell would come up with a color scheme like that. Alice caught my wandering eye and informed that they were in the middle of redecorating and the rest of the carpet was soon to be white.

_We? Who is 'we'? _

I looked to the small girl for confirmation but she had disappeared into two double doors. One side was left cracked open so I walked over and poked my head through it. It was a wardrobe. I saw Alice sitting on a pink dresser trunk with her legs crossed Indian style. She looked up to me and motioned for me to sit in front of her on the floor. I quickly made my way over, feeling at ease and saner in her presence.

_I need sane!_

Having my thoughts back in order would be heavenly. They are so scattered, I feel a headache coming on. I sat down in front of her and clasped my hand together on my lap, waiting for her to start talking. She looked to be in thought for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"You are probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you, right?" she started but didn't wait for an answer.

"Well, I am Alice Brandon. I am fifteen years old."

I just stared at her. She looked so much younger than that. I watched her facial expression change from contemplation to a shy smile before she continued speaking.

"Jasper brought me here. You probably know that, though. You were the one downstairs when… you know. Anyway, at first, I thought that he had brought me here to kill me, and then he told me this long story about how he has been watching me for a few years. I was a little creeped out… A LOT creeped out. I had a stalker and I didn't know it. Then he told me that I was his mate. I thought he was just crazy, especially since he, well, he _hurt_ me. He said I was meant for him and that he loves me and stuff…" she trailed off, pink tinting her creamy white cheeks.

All I could do was gape at her like a fucking fish. This poor girl has been tricked! Just like me! Her and that Jasper freak do _not _belong together.

_He hurt her!_

Like Edward had hurt me and I still fell for it. I was about to tell her that it was all a lie but she cut me off before the words even left my mouth.

"It isn't a lie, Bella. I know it isn't. Yes, he hurt me. No, I won't forgive him anytime soon, but I will give him a chance. We aren't affected by the mating like they are. It does grow stronger once we," she pursed her lips, searching for the words.

"mix. Yes. Mix. Their venom, our blood. If we were like them, you know, vampires, we would mix venom and venom. Get it?"

I nodded my head. I had all ready heard this before and I wasn't falling for it again, no matter whose lips the words came from. She let out a long sigh and moved from the trunk to sit next to me on the floor.

"I seen you." her words confused me.

"I… seen you, too?" she laughed and brought my face down to level with hers.

"No, silly. I have _seen_ you. A few years ago, you were all I seen. I didn't understand it then, but now that I am in your presence, I think I do."

I backed away from her. What the hell does she mean by that? She seen me? _Years_ ago? She may be just as crazy as the rest of them. I Feel like I am headed down that same road.

_Crazy by association. That has to be it. _

I just wanted to leave this place. Leave it all behind and forget I had ever been dragged here. I don't want to know about this world. It belongs in horror movies and nightmares, not real life. Not my life.

"Bella?"

Alice was standing over me, a concerned look aging her features. She knelt down in front of me, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"I have seen you. You are something extraordinary. Special, like me. Together we can save our mates. This is going to be our new family, whether you like it or not. You can't leave. You can't even _try_ to leave. You will end up dead! You have three different futures planned for you. All you have to do is choose which one you want." again, all I could do was stare dumbly at her.

What the hell is she talking about? What does she mean by three futures?

"I know you are confused, Bella. I get it. _I_ was confused. But I don't have much time to explain everything to you right this second. But I will tell you that I am a future seer. Sounds crazy, I know. Now I am going to tell you that we are going to die if you choose the wrong path. Listen and listen well, Bella. If you keep pushing Edward away and continue down this road, where you trust no one, we die. If you try to run, we _die._ If you embrace your destiny, whether you want Edward in it or not doesn't matter, just stay. Understand and trust _me_ when I tell you that you are this family's saving grace. You may not understand it, right now, but Edward and you need each other. He wasn't lying. _I_ am not lying and things will change." her words started to come faster and make less and less sense as she went on.

"You can change this for us. Remember that." she backed away from me.

I was stunned and confused by her words. Nothing made sense anymore. Not me, not my thoughts, not my life and not the people in it. Maybe it was a minute or less later when the doors to the closet crashed open, revealing a tense looking Edward and a frightening Jasper. I looked to Alice; her facial expression was set hard and unmoving as she gave me a warning look.

If only I could make sense of everything.

* * *

**Boom. I bet that made no sense! At least that is what my sister said… but she **_**is**_** kind of a bitch… **

**Don't worry, for everyone who is confused and looking at the screen with a scrunched up face, saying "What the fuck?" have no fears, things should start making sense in the next chapter. **

**Stick with me!**

**Okay, I am pimping out my new story. Here is the summary;**

**Rags and Riches:**

**Edward Cullen doesn't appreciate things not going his way. When the new girl shows up, she tests his patience and pushes his limits. Can this player learn to care for another when she needs help the most? Will she accept it or push him away? Typical High school.**

**Rating is M!**


	20. I want to know you

**This story has taken a long time to write because I wasn't really into it when I seen that only one hundred people read that last chapter. I usually get a lot more than that and it was very discouraging to see that so many people lost interest. **

**I have been working on this for a while; hopefully I get some readers back. I don't understand why I lost so many?**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**~jansails: thanks! That is what I was hoping would be the stepping stone to furthering their relationship.**

**~mommymac0508: Tell me what has confused you. Maybe I can fix it in the next chapter.**

**~thackebail1: Trust me. I was very disappointed with her power in the books and have certain ones of my own that I thought would have been better for her but still go along with Carlisle's theory about the powers.**

* * *

**Chapter twenty: I want to know you**

**Bella's point of view:**

He stood there in front of me in all of his terribly beautiful glory, just staring. His face set in intense concentration as his frightening red eyes stayed glued to me. I started to feel uncomfortable and fidgety under his hard gaze and nearly peed myself when Jaspers voice broke through the dead silence.

"Maybe you should take Isabella to your room, Edward. I'd like to be alone with Alice." his voice rang with serenity but his eyes seemed troubled.

Through the deep red was a certain panic that matched the atmosphere in the room. Edward didn't look at him as he rushed to my side and yanked me off of the floor by my arm, causing a dull ache to shoot through it. I didn't have enough time to react in anyway as I was thrown over his back one second and the next I was laying directly in the center of his huge bed.

I sat up quickly and rubbed the area of my arm where his long fingerprints were forming, adding more bruises to my skin. I don't even know my damn skin color anymore because of all the bruises. I searched the room for Edward, but he was nowhere that I could see. I let out a long sigh of relief. I really wasn't in the mood to be near him right now. I have a shit load of things to think about and Edward being near me would be a distraction. Every time that he is close to me I am either pissed or really… horny. I like to blame that second feeling on my teenage hormones running wild. I can't help that my body is attracted to Edward. I completely admit that he is gorgeous and mind numbingly sexy and hot and … Not the point! He is a monster and he is a brutal murderer. _That_ is what I need to remember whenever thoughts of his looks circulate my mind.

"Your skin gets this beautiful pink tint to it when you are thinking naughty things." Edwards's voice came from behind me.

I literally flew off of the bed at the sound of his voice. I thought I was alone. I landed on the floor on my knees in front of the bed, breathing embarrassingly loud.

_Great. Another fucking thing that I have done that he can laugh at me about…_

I braced myself for his melodic laughter that I was almost sure was coming, but instead he made an interesting humming noise in the back of his throat. I looked up from the floor and was met with the sight of Edward crawling over the bed with a humorless smile on his face. He stopped at the edge and righted himself so his feet were planted in front of me on the floor. With his elbows on his knees, he leaned forward so our faces were level with each other.

I didn't know what he was doing, but it had my heart pick up its pace at an unnatural speed. I opened my mouth to say something sarcastic but nothing came to mind. What could I say? Nothing. Being in such close proximity to this man has removed me of all my wit. So I just stared and I waited to see what his next move would be. I can't deny that apart of me is vibrating with anticipation of what he was going to do next.

_Teenage hormones, I swear! It's not me… it's not me…_

"I can't read your mind, but I think I have a pretty good read on your body." he smiled as his sweet breath blew across my face, nearly knocking me on my ass.

His smile grew when he noticed my frazzled state and he leaned in even closer, our noses practically touching.

"All it takes is some connecting of the dots. I can smell when you are wet and when you get wet you get flushed. So, you must be thinking naughty things, right? Or do you have some spontaneous arousal disorder I should know about?" his words were spoken in a playful way but held some undertone of want that even a virgin could pick up on.

_Virgin I am not and I can definitely hear it._

Something clicked in my head as I was busy being lost in Edwards eyes. _That sounds stupid, but that is what is happening._ He said he could smell when I am…

_Oh, no! No, no, no! _

That is really fucking embarrassing! I could feel my face heat with humiliation. I don't know what to say or what to do to save myself from this moment. I Shook my head from side to side continuously trying to clear it so I could make some room for a witty comeback or even a snide comment to lighten this weight on my shoulder that held all of my embarrassment. Again, I came up empty handed and disappointed in myself. I didn't realize that I hadn't stopped shaking my head until two cold hands grabbed the sides of my face and held it still. He lifted me slightly by my head and I had to hold onto his legs for support.

"You know what, Isabella? If we weren't meant for each other and we met in different circumstances, I think I may have definitely liked you." his voice and eyes were admiring.

I don't know why he said that, because the feeling is so far from mutual. But the fact that he said it and I could tell that he meant it sort of made me feel… something. I don't know what I believe anymore. One second I believe that I am meant to be with this murderous vampire who brought me here for the sole reason to destroy me from the inside out, the next I believe that he is hypnotizing me and then, well, I really don't know. Like I have said a million times before to myself, I don't know anything. Not anymore at least.

"What are you thinking right now?" he whispered as he brought my lips closer to his. It was obvious what he wanted to do. He kept looking from my eyes to my lips like he couldn't decide which were more important at the moment.

_What am I thinking? I really have no clue anymore…_

"My thoughts are confusing. Nothing makes sense to me." my voice was raspy and quiet.

Edward just stared for a few seconds before letting go of my face and backing up to the head board. He patted the spot next to him and motioned with his head for me to join him. Without thinking, because thinking seems to be bad for me now, I slowly got up from the floor and crawled up the bed to sit next to him. We sat in silence, both facing forward and our arms just barely touching each other. After awhile, Edward turned his head to look at me with a tight lipped smile.

"I want to know you." his words were spoken with deliberation, like he was unsure.

I blinked a few times, trying to make sense of him. He wants to know me?

_Do I want to know him? _

There was no answer to this question because I don't know what I want. Before I could trouble my crazy thoughts anymore, Edward cleared his throat uncomfortably before speaking again.

"We are stuck with each other whether you like it or not, Isabella. We might as well get to really know each other. You tell me some things and I will tell you some things. Deal?" he was all business now.

For some reason I found that funny but was able to contain myself unlike the person-monster sitting next to me. I am holding grudges against him for a lot of things, but the most recent is when he laughed at me. I really hate being laughed at, but it didn't take long for me to decide that getting the chance to learn more about this guy was a good idea. It was probably a onetime offer and I have to admit that I am pretty damn curious about this vampire and his crap.

I nodded my head and pursed my lips, trying to conceal the excitement I felt. I kept my eyes forward but I could feel his burning into the side of my face.

"Fine. Why don't I ask you a question then you can ask me a question?" he asked with a smile apparent in his voice.

I just nodded my head again, waiting for the question. Maybe when he finds out that my life is boring and I am pretty insignificant to the word he will let me go.

_Doubtful. Very doubtful._

It isn't that I think I am crap and undeserving of life or anything like that. I just don't think too much of myself because I don't try. I just don't fucking _try_ and I have no idea why. I waited for him to ask his question impatiently so I could get to ask mine. The question rolling through my mind was pretty stupid and unimportant but I had to know.

_How fucking old is he?_

"Have you ever, you know, uh… had a boyfriend?" he asked with embarrassment.

I almost laughed at his behavior. I could tell that he changed his question halfway through. I knew exactly what he really wanted to know. He wanted to know if I was a virgin. That was obvious. It was just one of those things, I suppose.

"Yes." I replied simply and easily.

I did have a boyfriend once. I don't like to think about him, though. I felt something for him and things ended badly.

"Oh, I see. Do you still like him? Or…" he trailed off, wringing his fingers together nervously.

I decided not to answer that question because I knew he wouldn't like what I had to say.

"Isn't it my turn to ask a question?" I gave him a small smile.

"Fine." he pursed his lips and stared straight at me.

"How old are you?" I couldn't hide the curiosity in my voice.

I didn't want him to know how interested I was in this little fact about him, but couldn't help letting it shine through.

"Well, I am frozen at the age of seventeen, but I have been on this earth for one hundred and ten years." he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

I could see that he was still on edge about that one question I didn't answer. I thought about his response to my question and could have crapped myself right then and there. He is fucking old.

For some reason, when I think about the early nineteen hundreds I think about horses… sadly, my inner dialogue still wanted to be heard.

"Wow. Did you have a horse?" I slapped my hand to my face the very second the idiotic question left my mouth.

_I am such an idiot._

"Isn't my turn to ask a question?" he nudged my arm playfully.

I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Right. Sorry."

"It's fine." he laughed.

The questions continued on in a simple manner. We asked things like our favorite colors, actors, movies, music and food. We have quite a lot in common, to my surprise. We both like the color green in any of its forms. We both like Adam Sandler, Jim Carrey and Sandra Bullock. We share a love for romantic comedy and horror movies and we both love eighties rock and garage bands. The conversation turned sour when we talked about food. We both had an issue with the others preferences. I like ramen noodles and he likes mountain lions. I told him he was disgusting and he told me the things I like to eat look like worms… That ended that conversation and my fondness of noodles.

After a long but comfortable silence, a new question popped into my mind and I couldn't contain it before it flew from my lips.

"Do you remember that time in the woods when we were in the water?" my voice was low as I spoke, my cheeks flamed at the memory of us rolling around in the water with our faces practically glued together.

He nodded his head and closed his eyes tightly, waiting for me to continue. I think he had an idea of what it was that I was going to ask, which made me sort of nervous to ask it, but I carried on anyway.

"You said something that didn't make much sense… something like, "Why her. I can't." I am just curious as to what you were talking about is all…" I trailed off and backed away from him as his body began to shake.

His hand shot out from his side and grabbed my leg, pulling me closer to him. He opened his eyes and looked down at me. All of his care free nature from our previous conversation vanished and left behind an intensity that both frightened and intrigued me. How could this one question affect him like this?

"That, Isabella is none of your business, okay? Just do _not_ bring it up again, alright?" his voice was calm but I didn't trust the edge in it.

There was something there that made me even more curious. I couldn't tell him that I would never bring it up again because I all ready planned on asking very soon. I don't like when my questions go unanswered. Edwards grip on my calf tightened as he leaned in closer to me.

"Alright?" he spoke through clenched teeth.

I could tell that he was having trouble controlling himself but I didn't care. When did I ever care or do things that were in my best interest? Never is the answer to that.

Instead of agreeing with him I set my face in a defiant mask and crossed my arms over my chest. I tried to ignore the pain shooting through my leg under his vice tight grip and was somewhat successful.

"Isabella! Just say okay! Why cant you just say okay? What the fuck is wrong with you? Really? Please tell me why you can't just - just do what the fuck you are told?" he screamed so loudly his voice literally shook the walls in the room.

He let go of my leg with an ear piercing growl and pushed himself off of the bed. The blood rushed painfully through my body and I knew that there was another damn bruise forming.

Edward ran his hands through his hair as he paced around the room. I wasn't going to let it end there. Why? Because I am me and that just isn't my style.

"Why can't I do what I am told? Did you really just ask me that? Maybe I don't listen to you because you are not my damn boss! Have you even thought about that, Edward? This is exactly why I can't trust you when you say that we are… mates! You kidnapped me and you hurt me and you try to boss me around! Believe it or not, Edward, that really doesn't make me want to run into your arms and marry you!" I finished with a huff and fell back on the bed.

Before my head even hit the pillow, Edward had crushed his body on top of my own. I don't know why we always end up in such intimate positions but I can't let it affect me. That is extremely difficult when something very big and very hard is pressed against my stomach.

_Damn it. I feel like a sex addict around him. A sex addict in need of a fix… Concentrate! You are mad at him! _

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

I tried to push at his chest but it was hopeless. I might as well be pushing a building sized boulder against the fucking hulk.

_Yeah, it's like that. _

Edward grabbed my hands with one of his and removed them from his chest and held them above my head. His other hand covered my mouth.

"This is why you have to listen to me." he whispered.

His breathing was hard and irregular and his teeth were clenched like he was restraining himself.

"I am much stronger than you, Isabella. And I-I… Fuck! Isabella, if you don't listen to me, bad things can happen. Just, please? Listen to me? Please?" he begged while sounding like he was near hysterics.

Looking into his eyes, I seen all that I needed to. I don't fully trust him, but I think I understand enough to not ask that particular question again. That doesn't mean that I am just going to listen to every little thing he says, but I will leave this one thing alone… for now. I gave him one curt nod and he sighed in relief. He let go of my hands and my mouth and dropped his head to my shoulder, his breathing labored. I wasn't entirely uncomfortable in this position, but I felt that I should be. Before I could try to push him off of me, he lifted his head with a serious and intense expression.

"The fact that you are still alive and I haven't intentionally tried to hurt you should be enough for you to understand that I am not lying to you. You may not feel the same way that I feel about you because you are human, but that doesn't mean that the feeling isn't there. I know you feel something that isn't hate. I can see it in your eyes." his voice held so much emotion that it caused a lump to form in my throat.

_Is he right? Is Alice right? Carlisle? Or is it all lies?_

As I looked into Edwards eyes, I knew the answer.

* * *

**Please review? **

**It will definitely help in the restoring of some inspiration for this story.**


	21. I just don't give a flying fuck

**This chapter kicked my ass.**

**I got straight to work on this chapter. I usually wait until the last minute to do things because I am easily distracted.**

**Also, there must have been something wrong with the website when I told all of you that I lost so many readers, because when I posted the new chapter, they all just sort of popped up! I didn't lose anyone, thank goodness!**

* * *

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! I appreciate it so much.**

**~taralynn09: I agree with you completely, but Edward is set in his own ways and will take some time for him to get used to the fact that this is one girl he cant boss around.**

**~yankeerose: I don't really get discouraged by lack of reviews, because I know that people are reading it and keeping up with me. Reviews are just the motivation and inspiration that keeps me going. I write because I like writing, not because I am looking for people to tell me I am doing a good job, it is just, like I said, great motivation.**

**~01katie: Awesome! That is what her powers are supposed to be, but I can't give it away, sorry.**

**~shyshy1016: The problem with Edward is that he **_**is**_** trying. He just needs to work on it.**

**~jansails: You know, I never thought of her doing that. Using her femininity to get her way. I think it may make for some interesting times. Thanks.**

**~blazing: Thanks for sticking with me on my stories and always giving your opinion! I appreciate it! And congratulations on your own stories!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one: I just don't give a flying fuck**

**Bella's point of view:**

How is it that you can see everything you would ever even dream of seeing in the eyes of someone you don't like or trust? I don't know the answer, but I am in that situation at this very moment. Edwards's eyes shone with everything that his misguided mind has tried and failed to put into words. He tries to tell me things, but they come out wrong.

His actions toward me are confusing as they completely go against the words that he throws at me. If his words are violent, his actions are tender and adoring. If his words are tender and adoring, his actions are violent.

This guy, who is currently lying above me, playing with strands of my hair, is a broken and jumbled mess that I plan to put order to. I believe that he has no idea how he should act or what is appropriate or inappropriate to say. This vampire intrigues me to the ends of my wits and I have to discover, not just _what_ makes him tick, but _why._

Why do things affect him the way they do? Why does he have such odd responses to things? I am going to go after the answers to my questions for once if he likes it or not.

I am not admitting to having other feelings, like he said, for this man-boy, or whatever the hell he is, but I am admitting to being curious. Everything about him draws me in and then pushes me away, and I need my answers. We are stuck together right now and maybe for a very long time, and my questions refuse to stay locked up in my mind with no light to shine on them. That just will not do.

Edward seems to be lost in his own little world as he hovers above me and twirls the strands of my hair around his fingertips. His eyes were focused on my face, but they had a faraway look to them that made me wonder what was running though his head.

_I bet that's a scary place to be…_

"Do you miss them?" Edwards's voice startled me out of my own mind.

His eyes held mine and it took me a while longer than it should have to come up with a response.

"Who?"

"Your family, your friends…" he trailed off and looked away from me.

_How do I answer this? _

My family? I have a mother and a father and a deceased grandmother. Do I miss them? Not really. We never really had a close relationship. My mom always thought that social gatherings and the way you present yourself were more important than actual quality time. That was how she was raised and how she tried to raise me. It kills her that I am so antisocial, so our relationship isn't so great. My dad surrounds himself with work so he has enough money to buy my mom all of the things she wants just to keep her happy and with him. He loves me, but I get sidestepped for my mothers needs. I care for them, but not like someone would their parents. More like they have been in my life for a really long time and it would be sad if they were to die. That's about it.

As for friends… I have none. Like I said, I am antisocial. How do I tell Edward this? If I tell him I don't miss my parents he may think of me as an ass. Why I care is beyond me, but I do and I can't help that. If I tell him that I have no friends to miss, he will think I am a loser. I _am _a bit of a loser, but I don't want him to think that. I don't want to lie to him when I have been bitching about him lying to me, that would make me a hypocrite.

"Isabella?" Edwards's voice broke through my thoughts with a panicked voice.

I looked up at him confused. He let out a sigh of relief when our eyes met.

"Sometimes you go completely still when you are deep in thought. It scares the shit out of me," he mumbled.

I almost laughed at his words. I remember my grandmother always telling me that. Only she used fewer profanities. It is sort of embarrassing but what can you do?

"Bella?" he called out to me again.

_Shit. I told myself no more thinking and now that is all I am doing. _

I shook my head of every thought and Edward laughed at me.

"You sure are something…" he trailed off and looked around a bit confused.

Our eyes met once again for a brief second and then he pushed himself off of me and sat at the very edge of the foot of the bed.

"Sorry… I-I didn't realize I was… on you," he stuttered.

_Really?_

I noticed, but I didn't do anything to push him off. I hope he doesn't read too much into that. I was just… _comfortable_.

_Yeah. _

I was happy that he seemed to have all ready forgotten his question, but now there is something that me and Edward should really discuss, but I don't know how to bring it up. After everything that has happened and my little crazy fit, then what Alice told me, and then what I _seen_ in Edwards's eyes… it is all just too confusing. But we have to talk about our _relationship._ As fucked up as it may be, we seem to have one. When I first found out about this mate thing I told him my thoughts and what I wanted, but now I have new thoughts and new things that I want. I am still a bit iffy about this whole situation, but I think I may believe him to a point. Where that point is, I don't know. All I know is that there is one.

_Jeez, look at me acting like I make any sense at all. I know I don't._

I took a deep breath and moved closer to Edward. He looked startled at my advance toward him, but didn't move.

"Umm, where do I start?"

I thought for a few seconds as Edward stared at me warily. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander through all of the events that have taken place here and I cringed outwardly as two things popped into my head. Edward cutting me with the scalpel. Edward cutting that unknown girl with the scalpel. My eyes shot open with determination. I rose to my knees and held out my hand to Edward. He looked from my face to my hand a few times, his face twisting into a frazzled mask. Irritation at not knowing what I wanted shone through his eyes. I sighed dramatically and spoke in an authoritative voice. At least I hope that is how it came out.

"Scalpel."

Speaking that one word the way I did reminded of all those doctor movies and shows I always watch. Some doctor is always saying that. Edwards face went from confusion to shock to anger in less than two seconds. He shot off of the bed so fast I barely caught the movement.

"Are you insane?" he yelled in my face as he towered over me.

What is with this guy and towering over me? Is he that damn desperate to be the one in charge, the one that is feared?

_Fuck this shit. _

I won't back down to this crap. Besides, I have a feeling that he wont hurt me if I defend myself, not that that has stopped me before. I rolled off of my knees and onto my feet on the bed and towered over _him_. He looked up at me, shocked.

"Stop trying to intimidate me! This is one of the many reasons that I can't trust you. Now hand over the damn scalpel!" I screamed.

Edward took a few steps back, blinking continuously and at a rapid pace. He did that thing where he opens and closes his mouth when he doesn't have the right words to speak. I wanted to gloat out loud that I could leave him speechless, but I kept it to myself and set my hands on my hips, waiting for him to say something.

After awhile of doing his best impression of a fish, he growled low in his throat and shoved his left hand in his back pocket. He grumbled something under his breath that I couldn't hear as he pulled out the shiny silver and frightening torture object. He held it in front of his face, staring at his longingly for a few minutes. MINUTES! That is not an exaggeration.

_What the hell is his deal with that thing? _

Guess you never really know a crazy person until you have been inside their heads - which I haven't, thank goodness! Finally, Edward took a bunch of tiny steps over to me, avoiding my eyes. I held out one of my hands impatiently. This whole scene reminds me of a mother taking something away from her kid… How odd.

He laid the offensive object gently in my outstretched hand and quickly shoved his hands into his back pockets and rocked back onto his heels.

"What are you going to do with it?" He eyed the thing in my hand with a sad look on his face.

I didn't think this far ahead. I thought it would take a lot more to get it form him.

_Can I put it in the fire place? No. Garbage? No, it would still be in the house, unharmed. Flush it down the toilet? Hmm, I am pretty sure that would be a mistake… Oh! I know! _

I closed the thing in my hand carefully so I don't accidentally cut myself and held my other hand out to Edward. He took it without hesitation and helped me off of the huge bed. It felt very empowering to have some say over what he did, to have power over him, instead him having power over me. Who the hell am I kidding? It is fucking fantastic!

"Take me to the woods," I demanded.

I made sure my voice showed no room for arguments. He sighed, but turned on his heel and nodded his head for me to follow him. We walked quietly through the giant mansion of a house, our footsteps echoing in the large space. I took the time to take in my surroundings for the first time. The walls of the house were pretty much all glass. The perfect place to shoot a horror movie. The halls were decorated with doors and small statues and paintings that looked like they came straight out of a history museum.

We walked by a door that was half way open and I couldn't help myself but to see what was on the other side. I felt a pull to it and Edward didn't seem to notice my stop as he continued on down the hallway with his head hung low. I tiptoed over to the door and, as quietly as I could, I looked through the crack. This is one of those moments that you desperately wish for an undo button. In this room sat the large man, Emmett, I think. He sat on a blue velvet sofa with his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking.

_Is he crying? No fucking way!_

I was too absorbed by the scene in front of me that I almost pissed myself when two cold hands wrapped around my waist and my mouth, dragging me away from the door. I was pulled roughly down the stairs, out the front door, and then thrown over a broad shoulder. I don't know what the fuck is going on, but my body sort of closed down as I expected the worst.

The man came to a sudden stop and pulled me off of his shoulder, dropping me to the ground. I landed on my back with a huff and looked up to the face of the person who dropped me. The face in front of me both scared me and relieved me of my worries. Edward stood, stone still, above me.

"Ed-" I started, but he cut me off by throwing his arms up in the air.

"Are you insane? Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed? Never ever, EVER go near Emmett by yourself! EVER!" he screamed so loudly, the ground beneath me shook and animals that were in hiding scattered away from us.

I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there and watched him as he tried to composed himself. He took a deep breath then went rigid again.

"Are you bleeding?" he asked as he ran over to me and picked me off of the ground.

I looked around and my eyes settled on the palm of my hand. The bandage that was covering one of my injuries made by the scalpel was slit open and covered in fresh blood. I dropped the damn scalpel from my hand and started jumping and waving my hand around. The fucking thing got me _again!_

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! OUCH!"

"Isabella, calm down. Stop jumping!"

Edward was trying his hardest to contain his laughter at my embarrassing display. It just hurts so badly! Speaking of which, I think I have some 'ouches' to yell. Before I could do anything else, Edward grabbed me by the waist and held my back against his chest. He grabbed my hand and tore the bloodied bandage off then brought my palm up to his face and licked all of the blood away. I stared on in amazement and disgust and… lust?

_What the fuck is wrong with me. I am pretty sure that is not a response a normal person should have._

It took me a few seconds to find my voice and it still came out shaky.

"You are disgusting," I mumbled.

He laughed and held my hands up over my head.

"The venom helps the wound to heal," he informed me as he tore a piece of my shirt off at the bottom and tied it tightly around my palm.

"Why did you have to rip _my_ shirt?" I asked, aggravated.

It isn't even my shirt, but still. He laughed and wound his arms around my waist.

"Because, I like the shirt I am wearing and it is _your_ cut. Now, why are we out here?" he inquired hesitantly.

I rolled my eyes and wriggled out of his strong embrace. Once free, I walked over to where I dropped the damned scalpel and kicked it over to him. I wasn't in any mood to touch that thing now. Besides, I think it would be a growing experience for Edward if he got rid of it himself. He looked down at it then back up to me.

"Pick it up," I commanded.

I could tell that he was about to argue but stopped short when his eyes landed on my exposed flesh from where he tore my shirt. He licked his lips and shut his eyes tightly.

_Hmm, I wonder if he thinks I am sexy._

I laughed at my immature thought and watched Edward as his breathing became visibly hard and he bent down, eyes still closed, to pick up his torture weapon. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for him to open his eyes before I spoke again. After awhile, he caught on and slightly opened his right eye to gaze at me. All I did was nod my head over to the small creek.

Images of our escapades that took place in there flashed through my mind. I had to physically shake them away. Edward shook his head the same time I did and I wondered if he was thinking the same thing.

He clutched the scalpel in his hand, then took a deep breath and drew back his arm andwhipped it far down the creek that carried into a river. I smiled, satisfied as Edward pouted like a child. He turned his huge puppy dog eyes to me.

"Happy?" he asked begrudgingly.

My smile was a mile wide. He actually did it? For me? My smile grew even larger and a few ridiculous giggles escaped my lips. I covered my mouth with my hand, but the giggles still rang through the air. I don't know why I am so happy about this. Maybe because for once in a long time, I am the winner. I got something that I wanted and it feels fucking great!

A smile broke out on Edwards face as he watched me. He shoved his hands in his pockets and ducked his head, hiding his smile from me.

_Lord, help me. I find that cute._

Something is happening to me and I haven't decided if I like it or not, but whatever it is, is inevitable. I gazed at the top of Edwards head for the longest time, until he finally looked up at me through his eyelashes. I could have died right then and there. That has to be the sexiest thing I have ever witnessed.

_I know that is messed up, but jeez. _

The guy is undoubtedly hot. What am I supposed to do? I was caught in Edwards's eyes as he advanced in on me. He grabbed my face in both of his hands and gently tilted my head back so I would look up at him.

"I _am_ sorry… for everything," he whispered.

His eyes sparkled beautifully as he gazed down at me. I could see my own eyes reflecting back at me through the red of his and I couldn't deny that his words rang with truth.

I remembered earlier when I told myself no more thinking, just feeling. So that is what I am going to do now. I pushed all thoughts aside and just went with what felt right.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled his body closer to my own. Edward licked his bottom lip, wetting it, and then bit into it gently. I planted my feet on the toes of his shoes so I could gain some height. I trailed my fingers from his waist to his hands that were still cradling my face and pressed my lips softly to his, sucking his bottom lip from his teeth.

Edwards grip on my face tightened immediately and soon I felt wind hit my back. Edward turned our bodies so his would be the one to hit the ground. I landed on top of him and moved his hands from my face, entwining our fingers and moving them above his head, our lips never breaking apart.

Suddenly nothing mattered. Nothing but us. I don't care about anything he has done, anything he has said. I just don't give a flying fuck because he said he was sorry and he meant it. He said he is sorry and I forgave him.

_Instantly. _

We have an undeniable connection and I am tired of fighting it. This may all end terribly, but I couldn't care less. I really couldn't.

Sue me.

* * *

**I have to say that I am quite pleased with how this chapter turned out. Should I put in some Edwards point of view?**

**Please review? They are a big confidence booster!**


	22. I get it now

**Sorry! This took a hell of a lot longer than I wanted, especially since I am getting so much wonderful support on this story. Thank you, by the way! **

**I have been suffering some writers block. It comes and goes and I didn't want to force out a chapter… I tried many, many times to do that. Let me tell ya, it came out sososo terrible. Hopefully this chapter is better than the other… five? Maybe six hundred versions. **

**P.s. - I know I suck at what you crazy readers call lemons, but I figured I would give it a go, so… ENJOY! (I doubt it…)**

* * *

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I appreciate it!**

**~Rakhel-xo: I am no writer, I just write. But thanks!**

**~dipsdoodle: Yeah, I figured the scalpel had a long enough run in the story. It was time for the thing to go.**

* * *

**Warning! This chapter features some (a lot) of sexual content.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two: I Get it Now**

**Edwards point of view:**

Her hands were everywhere, roaming the contours of my face, pulling at the roots of my hair. _She_ is everywhere, and she is intoxicating me to the point of no return. Her hair fell over my eyes as she trailed wet openmouthed kisses all over my chin and jaw. I haven't the slightest idea of what heaven is like, but I know it just has to be something like this. I have never felt so content on my entire life.

Lying beneath Isabella, giving her the upper hand, has me reeling with so many emotions I can barely keep up with myself. I don't really know what has come over her or why she has put her hate for me aside for the time being, but I don't really care to question it. I have decided that if I want to earn Isabella's trust, and I really do, I need to hand her over some of the control in our fucked up relationship. It is obvious that she has a very dominating personality, much like myself, and she needs to have control every once in a while or she will lose her mind… again. So I will give it to her.

I mean, I all ready threw my most prized possession, my scalpel, into the fucking river! For her! I did that for her! And I don't even miss that damned thing because of her lips pressed to my skin. She is all I need and I am no longer too much of a pussy to admit it. I would tell her right the fuck now if I wasn't so afraid that it would ruin the moment. I always seem to be the one to ruin the fucking rare nice moments between us with my big mouth or if I even look at her in a way that she doesn't appreciate. So, I am just going to keep quiet and enjoy whatever she wants to give me. Which seems to be a lot as her tongue keeps darting out against my skin between her kisses.

Maybe she is finally accepting me and forgetting about all of the crap that I did to her? I doubt that. I know that _I _will never forget about the pain that I caused her. I regret every bad thing that I did to her and all of the pain I inflicted. I just hope that one day she will realize that. Hopefully that day comes before the Volturi show up here.

I don't know what will happen when they get here, but with them comes a world of trouble. We may not have much time left together, so I want to make the best of what we _do_ have. I want us to share more pleasant moments and have less hostility toward each other before our time is up. So I wrapped my arms around Isabella's waist and brought her body closer to my own. She squeezed her arms around my neck, inhaling deeply and sighing her sweet breath across my face.

"I think we are making some progress," she whispered against my jaw. "I actually don't feel like drowning you in the creek and rolling your ass down the river for once," she laughed.

I laughed with her at her words, but didn't comment on them because, like I said, I have a way of ruining our comfortable moments together. So I am keeping my big mouth shut unless she asks me a direct question.

Isabella deepened our kiss with wild enthusiasm and my mind went blank. Things happened in a blur. One second our mouths were fighting against each other in a fierce battle of tongue, lips and teeth and the next we were ripping at each others clothes. The sound of tearing fabric echoing in the quiet wooded area.

I split Isabella's shirt down the middle, revealing to me her perfectly proportioned breasts covered by a plain white bra. I grabbed the middle of it and pulled roughly until the straps snapped under the pressure. I lifted my body off of Isabella's long enough for her to lift my shirt over my head with her hands and pull my jeans and underwear down my thighs with her feet at the same time. She discarded my shirt somewhere in the distance as our bodies reconnected in a heated and savage passion.

My lips immediately sought out the pink rounded and pebbled peaks of her chest. My tongue licked at her salty skin wildly as she pushed her tiny hands between us and worked on unfastening the button on her pants. Once undone, she pushed my head off of her chest and worked on removing the damned things from her body. I couldn't take the wait any longer, so I grabbed both sides of her jeans, ripping them up the center and both sides were left to hang around her calves and ankles.

I pushed Isabella back to the ground and landed with my elbows on either side of her head. Our lips found each other quickly, our tongues tying together as both of our hands slithered back between our bodies.

I let her hands wrap around my _very_ hard erection, eliciting a loud growl from my throat. She guided me to her entrance quickly, the tip sliding along the sensitive flesh there, creating the most amazing friction my body has ever felt.

**Bella's point of view:**

_Oh, God! _

I cannot believe that this is happening. I couldn't stop this even if I wanted to. I don't want it to. The sensations are too great to put a stop to. I removed my hands from between us and fell back to the ground, my arms covering my face as I felt Edward entering me at an agonizingly slow pace, inch by inch.

I never thought that this moment would come and I never thought that I would and need it so much. I just wanted him completely inside of me right this very second. I can't take anymore of this gentle and slow crap! I wrapped my legs tightly around Edwards's waist, bringing his body closer to my own and pulling him inside of me as far and as quickly as was possible. My eyes rolled to the back of my head at the feeling of him filling me so completely, stretching me in a painfully pleasurable way. I have only ever been with one guy in my life and I thought that _he_ was very well endowed. He has nothing on Edward.

He let out a ferocious growl that vibrated the area where we were connected. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming out my pleasure for the whole town to hear. Edward rolled his hips against mine in a circular motion that had my head reeling and my teeth nearly biting right through the skin of my bottom lip.

I pulled Edwards head down to mine, connecting our lips. He pulled almost all the way out of me only to plunge back in with toe curling force. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he repeated this move several times. My hips tried their best to keep up with him, but his movements became too fast for me to even see the thrusts of his hips. So I stopped trying and just laid back, reveling in the feelings that he caused me. That is, until, his hips made another rough circular motion that had my back arching off of the dirt covered ground and my eyes rolling to the back of my head. My nails dug into the ground behind me.

Edward doubled the speed of his thrusts and in less than a second, my walls clamped down painfully hard around him. My teeth let go of my lip as a glass shattering, high-pitched scream escaped my mouth, echoing through the clearing as the most intense orgasm of my life took me over, causing my body to twitch and spasm off of the ground with electric aftershocks. Before they could end, Edward let out a fierce growl that intensified the feelings inside of me, causing another orgasm to quickly come over me, knocking the sense straight out of my head.

My scream was breathy and broken as Edward pinned my arms on either side of my head and connected our lips roughly, shoving his tongue deep within my mouth, nearly choking me, but I wasn't complaining.

_Like I could? _

My body is numb and my vocal chords have decided to stop working after that ear piercing scream. Edwards's thrusts got even harder and faster as he grabbed a fistful of my hair, wrenching my head back. His body went completely still on top of me as he jerked roughly and spilled his cold liquid inside of me, numbing the raw area.

His body fell limp and he dropped his head onto my shoulder, panting. After a few seconds, he flipped us over so I was on top of him. I looked up from his chest to his amazed eyes and my biggest fears were confirmed. Tears began to spill from my eyes at the new discovery. Edward pulled out of me and set me next to him with concern clear in his beautiful red eyes.

He rubbed the wet and sticky hair away from my sweaty forehead and kissed the tip of my nose. I wrapped my hands around his arms and pulled myself closer to his chest, letting the sobs take me over.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry," he pleaded. I put my fingers to his lips and tried to quiet my cries and was just barely successful. There is no more denying it. I now know what Edward has been talking about.

"I get it now," I cried brokenly as I stared into endless eyes.

His eyes showed me all that I needed to know. A bright smile spread across Edwards's face that he tried to hide by pulling my head into his chest and held me close.

_I really get it now._

* * *

**Short chapter and very fast paced! But, hey! We got somewhere. **

**I know that some people are going to be wondering why Bella and Edward all of the sudden started going at it. All I can tell you is that my mind and my fingers took on a mind of their own and wrote down what came to mind. **

**If you didn't like it… you can kiss my white ass. **

**JUST KIDDING! Honestly, if you didn't care for this chapter, you can tell me, I promise not to get too offended. **

**I only went with the inspiration that entered my screwed mind. Review and tell me what you thought about this? Suggestions would be much appreciated.**


	23. AN: Important

**Authors note: Important**

**I know I haven't updated my stories in awhile, but don't worry. I am not abandoning them. I have too much going on at this point to spend time on fanfiction, but I WILL come back, I promise. I know excuses are stupid, but I have quite a few.**

**One: I am lacking inspiration for all things **_**Twilight.**_

**Two: I am more into **_**Buffy: the Vampire slayer**_** as of late.**

**Three: I am studying to get my GED.**

**I know I know…**

**But I have things to do and I can't write if I am not inspired. I am NOT abandoning my stories! I am taking a break. I WILL return! Sorry about this. Stick with me!**


	24. Damn, Esme

**A/N: Guess what? I was inspired! It happened sort of randomly one day. I was sitting on my porch playing with my niece and all these words started to attack my mind. So I sat down at my desk, opened my crappy, slow ass laptop (does anyone know a way to fix slow computers?) and started writing. I finished with "R&R" first, and then went onto this. I am putting the finishing touches on "Resentment". Hold in there! Okay, enough talking, onto the big thanks, then the reading!**

* * *

**~01katie: I would blush too much to write something overly dirty… ha…**

**~Jodie-Loner: Yeah, I know that chapter took quite a few days, this one took even longer, but hopefully you stay with me. My stories will all be completed and I am hoping for that to be soon. This one at least. It is coming to its closing.**

**~koodarae: Aw, I was just joking about the ass kissing thing. I am pretty shy when I am naked…**

**~blazing: Thank you! Thank you!**

**~shyshy1016: Who says she is going to be a vampire? Gotta keep the mystery!**

**~Sade-Asaki eien ni: That is weird. I think that was even around the time that I was updating like every damn day. Thanks for the review and staying with my story even though you were not getting the updates for a while.**

**~Deleanna70: I'm not that awesome. I am pretty awesome though.**

* * *

**Thank you, 7 Ace for being a beta! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three: Damn, Esme**

**Edward's point of view:**

It's odd. It's odd and it is beautiful. Yes, beautiful. She is beautiful. Holding Isabella in my arms, no doubts, no fighting, nothing to ruin the moment… is odd and beautiful. Just like her.

Bella had cried after we… what? Made love? Is that what people who are together are calling it these days? Either way, she had cried. At first I thought that she had regretted our time together. Then she went and said something I never thought I would ever hear come from her stubborn lips. "I get it."

She gets it. I knew exactly what she meant by it, but refused to believe that it was true. I am still not sure what I want. I just know what I need. I _need_ Isabella. Do I want her? Sometimes. Maybe one day I will want her all the time. Hopefully the same goes for her.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist when she stirred. Her naked body pressed tighter into my own, sending shivers through my veins. Thoughts of a future with this girl started to invade my thoughts, replacing the ones about my lost scalpel, fighting, torturing, killing… all of my usual thoughts have been completely erased. All there is for me is her. Isabella.

Sex really _is_ the answer to everything! What a crazy world. It is like we were connected before, but now we are… what the hell can I say that won't make me sound like a complete Carlisle? Or worse, Esme! How about I just leave this little subject alone. The only thing coming to mind right now is that we are one person. I don't really like sounding like a terrible clichéd romance movie made for teenage girls and their mothers. It isn't my style. I am more of a really good horror movie type. Really, really gory type shit with cutting, murder, dismembering, beheading, ripping nails off of fingers… nails on a chalkboard torture… scalpels…

"Edward?" My eyes shot down to the small brunette in my arms. She looked up at me with a confused expression.

"Huh?"

She still looked slightly disoriented as her big brown eyes scanned over my face. I could only imagine what is going through her head right now. I wish I didn't have to fucking imagine. The fucking mental mute! I swear, even when she isn't even aware of it, she is pissing me off! I don't understand what the hell is wrong with her! Why can't she just be like a normal human being and listen to me? The bitch!

"Edward!" Isabella yelled, panicked as she grabbed one of my arms that were wrapped around her waist. "You're hurting me!" she complained.

"Shit, sorry," I apologized.

I am always fucking hurting her! Wait. Wow. Talk about bipolar. Why was I even getting angry at her in the first place? Oh yeah. She won't let me in her damn mind! She is so fucking frustrating!

"Edward!" she yelled again. This time it was more of an annoyed sound that escaped her.

My eyes met with hers again. Somehow they keep straying.

"What were you saying?" I pursed my lips to keep myself from adding on the reflex 'bitch' at the end.

"I was saying that you were squeezing me to death!" she exclaimed, obviously very annoyed with me.

Is it weird that her being annoyed me kind of turns me on? In fact, everything she does turns me on. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Oh, come on! Edward! Can't you focus?" Isabella grabbed both sides of my face.

Surprise took me over. I have never seen her be so… like this. She isn't saying something to try and hurt me. She isn't talking shit. Then again, I am not starting a fight like I usually do. That could have something to do with how relaxed she seems.

"I am trying to speak with you. I can't do that if you keep on disappearing into Edward land every two seconds!"

She let go of my face and lay on her back, her eyes drifting to the dark sky.

"We had sex," she muttered. Her eyes turned back to my face, a questioning look on her face.

"We did," I confirmed in a probably too smug tone.

I tried to keep the smirk off of my face. I still can't believe we had sex. It is… well, it is unbelievable. I don't even know how it happened. One second we were throwing my scalpel into the fucking river, the next we were on the damn ground, grinding. I got lost in thoughts of Isabella again, our time together, beginning to now. How things have changed. How I have changed. Hell, even she has changed some. And that is saying something. I don't know what the hell it is saying, but I know it is something.

"Hey, Edward?" Isabella surprised me yet again by wrapping her slim fingers around my hand.

My eyes immediately went down to where our hands are now joined, a feeling foreign to me but not completely unknown swelled in my chest, bringing a lump to my throat.

"Hmm?" I asked, keeping my mouth shut, hoping to spare myself the embarrassment of my voice cracking.

"I'm naked," she whispered. My eyes met with hers and we both broke into embarrassing snorts.

[.][.][.]

After slipping into my muddy jeans and handing Isabella my dirty t-shirt to put on, I carried her bridal style into the house and up the stairs to my - our? - room. I set her down on the bed and left to get something for her to wear from Esme's closet. Before I could even make it into the room, I was grabbed by two bulky strong arms. An unfamiliar smell hit my nostrils.

"What the fuck!" I yelled, as I was dragged back from the room and thrown over the banister to the stairs.

It was too sudden that I didn't have the time to think and land on my feet, so I landed hard on my back.

"Edward!" a motherly voice called out to me, panicked.

I looked to my side to see an overly muscular man holding onto both my mother and little Alice. Esme looked slightly haggard like she had put up a fight. Alice was shaking violently, a dark bruise forming on her left cheek.

_How did I not see all of this when I walked in? How did I not sense this? I know I was caught up in Bella… but not enough to completely block out the rest of the world! _

"Hello, Edward," a familiar voice greeted me from behind. I quickly jumped to my feet, spinning to face the man that has caused this family so many problems.

"Aro," I spat through my teeth.

I had to keep myself in line. One bad move and I get all of us in trouble. Including my Isabella.

"Edward, my boy," Aro said with fake enthusiasm, clapping his sickly thin hands together.

He makes me sick.

"How are you today?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in a challenging manner.

I know what he is doing; he is trying to push my buttons by being overly nice. He knows how much fake people get to me. I can't take it! I have to though. I have to keep my cool.

"I'm just wonderful, Aro. Can I ask why you have my mother and Jasper's mate in a headlock?"

My cool façade was slowly slipping as I glanced over at poor Esme and Alice, looking frightened and beaten.

"Oh, they were being rude. You know how I can't stand rudeness," he said simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I had to clench my teeth and fist to keep myself from saying or doing something that I would really regret.

"Is that right?"

"It is."

"I see. Well, where is the rest of my family?" I asked.

I focused on Aro's thoughts, not trusting whatever would spew from his mouth, but I came up blank. The only time that this has ever happened was with Isabella. My face scrunched up as I tried to get inside his head, hating the disadvantage I was currently at. Aro laughed at my efforts.

"Oh, Edward, don't hurt yourself now. You're not getting into this noggin," he said as he pointed to his temple, a smug grin forming on his disgusting face.

I stood up straight and squared my shoulders. I hate not knowing what my opponents' next move is going to be.

"You see, Edward. I have acquired some new and very talented vampires in my Guard. Speaking of which, please reveal them for our dear Edward, Bailey."

Aro held his long arms out to his sides and out of nowhere fifteen vampires appeared. My eyes widened at the display and scanned the crowd. There was Felix, Mark and Jane standing right next to Aro and a small blonde standing right behind him, half hidden from my view. I am guessing that she is Bailey. I can practically feel the power coming off of her.

I looked behind them into the crowd of vampires to see Emmett on his knees with three muscular yet smaller vampires holding him in a painful headlock. Growls erupted from him as he fought restlessly against their hold, almost breaking free a few times. I wanted to help him. This isn't right!

My eyes scanned the crowd some more until they landed on Carlisle, knocked out cold on the floor, cracks all over his face, but slowly healing. Jasper was next to him, his back leaning on the wall behind him, his eyes fluttering as he fought for consciousness. Fury burned through me and the last thing I remember is charging at Aro, Esme yelling, Emmett growling and the most horrifying thing, my love's agonizing screams. Everything after that was lights out.

[.][.][.]

"Edward, son, wake up." I heard Carlisle's voice close to me.

"Mmm," I mumbled, but couldn't get any words out.

"Edward, please. We need you," said the soothing voice of Esme.

_Esme? _

My head slowly cleared up as images of the Volturi hit me like a ton of fucking bricks. I was up on my feet in seconds, my head whipping around frantically. We are home? We're home! I ran in the direction of the stairs, but was stopped by something flying in front of me. I looked over in the direction the object was thrown from, only to see Jasper standing there, his body rigid, his eyes shining with tears that would never shed.

"Don't waste your time. They took her. They took them all," he whispered the last part so brokenly; I was almost tempted to go and comfort him. Completely out of character for me.

I don't understand his words. I looked around the room to see Carlisle and Esme on their knees on the floor, their arms wrapped around each other. That was all I saw. I didn't even hear a heartbeat in the house. My eyes shot back to Jasper in panic. He let out a cynical laugh and shook his head, not looking at me.

"They took them. They took Emmett, Bree, Isabella, the other humans we had here, _Alice,_" he muttered.

It took my mind a few seconds to gather all of the information I was just given.

_They took… they took Isabella? _

"Wait. Why didn't they take the rest of us?" I asked.

Jasper finally looked at me. His eyes held a sick humor.

"Now, why the hell would they do that? We would just get in the way," he said in a monotone voice. "We'll never get them back." He fell back against the wall and sunk down slowly, his head going in his hands.

He looked like he never has before. Defeated. Why shouldn't he? That's what we are. Defeated. There is no way in hell that we are ever going to get them back! Ever! I closed my eyes and walked to the stairs, slumping down on the last step, my head leaning on the banister for support. I feel dead. More than usual. I just had my life taken from me. I should just crawl in a hole and-

"Oh come on!"

Mine and Jasper's heads shot up at the sound of Esme's voice. We looked over to her to see her staring at us with a furious expression. Jasper and I exchanged startled glances. Esme has never yelled before. It isn't pleasant.

"You two are a lot of things, but pathetic is not one of them! Your mates and your brother were just taken from you and all you can to do is sit there and feel sorry for yourselves! I don't think so! I am taking back my family, you hear me? Get off your butts! We're going to Alaska!" she finished off with a fierce growl.

Everyone in the room, including Carlisle, stared at her with the same crazed expression. She just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I said get off of your butts!" she yelled ferociously.

It didn't take long for all of us to obey her and stand up. We all looked at her with wary eyes. She ignored it and just marched to the middle of the room, eyeing us each before opening her mouth to speak.

"I have kept quiet for far too long! This is my house, dang it! All of you are not in control anymore, do you understand?" she demanded.

No one answered her. I was a little too shocked to be able to read any thoughts right now, but I am pretty sure that we are all thinking about the same thing.

_Damn, Esme. When did you get balls? _

"I said do you understand?" she demanded more fiercely this time.

Like scared little kittens, we all nodded our heads to her favor.

"Good," she said. "Things are going to change around here after we get our family back. There will be no more torture. If that is the life you wish to live, you are no longer allowed to be a part of this family. That is irrelevant at the moment, but had to be said. Now, there is no time to pack or book a flight. We are going to run all the way to Alaska. I have friends out there and trust me when I say that they can sure as heck help us with this. I will not lose another member of this family to the Volturi. Let's go," Esme spat out and was out the door before we could pick our chins off of the floor.

Carlisle gave us a proud look and quickly followed after his extremely pissed off wife. Jasper and I exchanged yet another glance and I was surprised to see a small smile on Jasper's mouth.

"Damn, Esme," he whispered and laughed, shaking his head.

He focused his eyes on my stunned face, actually looking me in the eyes for maybe the first time ever.

"C'mon, Ed. No reason to sulk. We actually have hope now. Let's go and get our women and brother back."

* * *

**I am so happy to finally get back into this story! It flows out of me like it used to! Please review? Y' know I love them. They are fuel and I am ready to burn. Okay, that sounded much better in my head. Oh well!**


	25. What the hell happened?

**I know this took a while, but I honestly didn't mean for that to happen. Don't you miss the good old days when I updated nearly everyday? I wish I could still do that…**

**Okay, not beta'ed yet, but hopefully will be soon! I just couldn't keep you people waiting for an update any longer. You all are so great and supportive. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

**Lots of thanks here! Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed!**

**~thackebeil1- That would make things interesting. We'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing!**

**~pmk kelly- Yup, the mojo is here. It is just the time that has slipped away from me. Sucks, I know. Thanks for reviewing!**

**~blazing- Thanks so much! Thanks for reviewing!**

**~dipsydoodle- Well, I was starting to see that his crazy ways were sort of fading and I didn't want that to happen so I thought that there was no better place for them to resurface. Thanks for reviewing!**

**~melissamarry55- These vampires only know what they have been doing their whole lives pretty much. Bella and Alice are their mates, two halves of a whole, that is why they need them back. Basically, they complete each other. Everything else will be explained in the next few chapters. Thanks for reviewing!**

**~XXToxikPixi3XX- Thanks for loving me! I sure don't get enough love these days. Sorry I took so long to update, it wasn't intentional. Thanks for reviewing!**

**~Jodie-Loner- YOU never cease to amaze ME with you sweet reviews. Yeah, I agree getting a beta was definitely a great idea. She is great! Thanks for your reviews!**

**~cjainrun- You are very welcome. I figure I shouldn't keep the crazy bottled up. **

**~gjmburgess2ooo- Trust me, I am no quitter. I am just a huge blob of procrastination. This story will be completed, in fact, I only have a few more chapters left of it.**

**~jansails- Trust me, I know. Thanks for reviewing!**

**~Gaby-sweet-angel94- Yeah, a lot of people have said that they weren't so sure about my story when they read the extremely dark beginning, but I have softened up a bit. Dark humor is the best kind! Thanks for reviewing!**

**~DaRk AnGeL OR BlAcK StAr- I like elves and have a drawer full of spoons and other eating supplies so I'm ready since I have taken way too freaking long to update. Sorry bout that, it wasn't my fault. Well, it kind'a was. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-four: What The Hell Happened?**

**Bella's point of view**

"…I think she is finally waking up."

The voices surrounding me were like a soft buzzing, slowly increasing in volume as I tried to pry my heavy eyelids open. I was lying on my side with my face pressed against a cold stone like texture. I tried to move, but my body was so heavy for some reason. No matter how hard I tried to push my arms to lift my body from the uncomfortable and freezing ground, I couldn't.

_What the hell happened?_

I moved my head slightly to the side, closing my eyes even tighter when I felt a throbbing pain shoot through my skull. I was only able to let loose a quiet whimper that was deaf to my own ears, but somehow, I think it caught the attention of whoever was around me.

"Yeah, she is waking. Just give her a minute. I may have been a bit too rough when I knocked her out," I heard someone laugh.

"I bet. Well, I'm going to go let the rest know that she is finally coming around," I heard a soft womans voice ring out.

_What did they mean 'knocked me out'? What the hell… who? Where? _

My eyes shot open as realization dawned on me, memories bombarding my mind.

_Flashback:_

_I stared lovingly -yes, lovingly, I couldn't help it- into Edwards's eyes as he carried me up the long winding stairs and into his room. _

_I still cannot believe that I 'did the deed' with Edward. Sure he is gorgeous and all, but, for obvious reasons I shouldn't have. I mean, he kidnapped me, tortured me and I even seen him torture someone else. You would think that those would be like huge, shining neon lights going off above his head telling me that he is a danger zone. Or even a sign saying 'Do Not Let Him Enter' or something! __But, no. _

_I couldn't for the life of _not_ have sex with him. It was an intense pull that I couldn't ignore. Then, when the deed was completed, I felt… something. Something so strong well up my chest and attract me further to him. _

I get it.

_I truly do get it now. I believe him about the mate thing. I do. Sex changes everything, I suppose. _

_Edward set me down on his ridiculously huge bed, smiling a bright and charming smile at me before exiting the room to retrieve some suitable clothes to cover my nakedness. I smiled slyly to myself. I wouldn't mind staying naked… in this bed… with Edward… for hours. __What can I say? That mother fucker rocked my fucking world! _

_I sighed contentedly and laid back on the bed, a huge smile plastered on my face. _

"_What the fuck!" I heard Edwards's voice ring through the large house. He sounded panicked. _

_I didn't like that at all. What the hell could panic a damn vampire? Not even two seconds after I heard him yell out, there was a loud banging noise. I shot off of the bed and ran for the door. I don't know what I planned on doing, but my heart told me to go to Edward. Hell, even my mind told me to go to Edward. My stomach, my legs, my arms, everything seemed to reach for him. _

_But just as I was about to grab the doorknob, it flew open revealing a small male with dirty blonde hair and blood red eyes. _

_The scream threatening to escape me stuck in my throat from the terror coursing through me by the look this small boy was giving me. I took a cautious step back just as he took a confident one forward. My mouth went completely dry as my eyes darted from the frightening boy to the slightly ajar door. _

_The only thing I could think to do was call out to Edward but that was impossible from the lack of moisture in my throat and mouth. _

"_Hello, Isabella," the freak looking boy greeted me sweetly, but the malice was clear in his bloody eyes. "You are perfect. I can just smell the power radiating off of you." he nodded his head in approval as he took a few small steps in my direction. _

_"I do hope you forgive me for this, but it is necessary," he said sweetly as he advanced in on me at a quick pace. _

_I looked at him in shocked horror, unable to move, unable to utter a single word in defiance. I watched him, wide eyes, and his movements fast, but seemingly in slow motion. _

_His right hand lifted and the intent was clear, but_ _before I could even open my mouth to try to get Edward, there was a sharp pain on the side of my head. I seen stars and bursts of white surround me as I felt my body heading in the direction of the floor._

_End of Flashback:_

My heart beat quickened its pace and my breathing hitched. I slowly lifted my head, scared of what I might see but even more afraid of not knowing what is going on around me. My eyes immediately landed on a shaking form.

_Alice._

She sat, huddled into herself, her body shaking violently. I could hear quiet sobs coming from her. Again, I got the urge to go and comfort her, but fought it as I looked around the large room to see if we were alone.

The room had dark red walls and sleek black stone floors, and a fireplace but nothing else. It was eerie to be in such a huge room without so much as a couch to occupy the space.

My eyes continued their timid scour of the room until they landed on an all too familiar face gleaming at me. My eyes widened and I swallowed back the lump in my throat. The small blonde vampire took a small step forward and I coward away even though he was about four feet away from me. There was just something about this vampire that I didn't like. Well, other than the fact that he is a freaking blood sucking fiend! But I have grown used to them and honestly… they never affected me much… until they decided to pull out a scalpel, but that is a whole other story.

This vampire just oozed menace. Not in the dangerous and up front way that my -yes,_ my_- Edward had when I was first taken by him, but in a way that made me want to constantly watch my back. This one looked like a child, therefore causing one to think of innocence, but his eyes and his smile told a different story. This _thing_ is far from _innocent._

"Hello, Isabella, my name is Heath," the intimidating little man spoke in a child-like voice, a broad smile on his face as he came even closer to me. "We did not bring you here to harm you, I swear," he cooed, his voice seemed to mesmerize me for a brief moment, but I quickly shook it off.

The boy-man stopped once he reached me and knelt down in front of me.

"We will not hurt you the way that that mean devil did." his red eyes captured me in a hold that was impossible to break. I found myself leaning in, listening to his every word.

"You are safe here. You don't have to worry. We are here to help you. Trust me?" he held out his hand and smiled brightly at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

I slowly lifted my hand, reaching for his. Then something occurred to me. He said he was here to help me. He was saying that Edward is the one to fear, not them. I dropped my hand, scrunching my brow in confusion.

Why am I listening to this man-child?

_Edward. Edward. Edward._

My mind chanted the name over and over again.

_Edward, Edward…_

He said he would never hurt me again. I believed him when he said it. We have a connection. We… have something. But these people, these vampires, I don't know.

Noticing my hesitance, the blonde vampire lightly brought his thin fingers under my chin, pulling at it until I met his gaze. I was locked once again in his cold, deep eyes.

"You can trust me. I mean no harm. It is Edward who means the harm. Edward and the rest of his coven. They cannot be trusted. They are using you for your power. That's all they want from you. Edward manipulated you. He doesn't love you and there is no such thing as mates. Trust nothing he has ever told you. Trust me," he cooed once again.

I was stunned by the intensity in his eyes. Something was trying to make its way into my mind. Something was trying to break through, but what? It felt like my mind was trying to warn me of something. But the alarms were so quiet, I barely noticed them. So I ignored them completely and got lost in the comfort that this vampire brought me.

I grabbed his hand and let him help me up. Once I was on my feet, he motioned for me to follow him through a large black door. He held his arm out for me to take. I didn't even hesitate before lacing out arms together.

_He makes me feel safe… he makes me feel comfortable… he makes…_

"Bella, no!"

Heath halted his movements, a shocked look crossing his features as he turned slowly to the cowering girl in the corner.

_Who is she again? I knew her once, didn't I?_

My brows furrowed once again in confusion. Why is my mind drawing such a blank? Before I could ponder it further, the girl lifted her head, her eyes closed tightly as she faced our direction.

"Don't listen to him. Edward _is_ your mate! I promise you!" the small girl pleaded.

I looked at her, confused into silence. Her eyes were still closed, but I could see them twitching slightly like she wanted to open them.

What did she mean? Of course Edward isn't my mate! Heath told me so! I trust him more than anyone I have ever trusted in my life! How could this girl say something like that?

"Wh-what are you saying?" I asked her, desperate to make sense of this whole thing.

The feeling of comfort that washed over me just moments ago was slowly disappearing as I went over her frustratingly confusing words in my mind.

_Edward loves me? No. Edward is my mate? No!_

It felt like the voice yelling 'no!' in my head wasn't me. Who else could it be? I felt a cold finger lift my chin and I was once again met with the eyes of Heath. They were beautiful eyes. So deep. So mesmerizing. He held onto my chin tightly and smiled at me.

"She is one of them. She isn't to be trusted. It is me you trust. Me. Heath. You trust only those of the Volturi, understand?" he asked in a voice one would use with a small child.

I felt anger rise in me, but it never made it to the surface. I am not even sure what I was getting angry about. I just know that I _was_, I fact feeling that familiar feeling of anger. There is only one person who has ever caused so much anger within me. Edward. A smile came across my face at the mention of his name, even if only in my mind.

_No, Edward is bad and not to be trusted!_

An unfamiliar voice screamed in my head. It wasn't my own. It wasn't even a human voice. The confusion continued on. The doubt.

The haze in my mind was too much to bear. I let out a small whimper as I desperately tried to break through the thick mess in my head.

"Shh, Isabella. Don't worry about a thing. Ignore h-"

"No, Bella! Don't look into his eyes! He manipulates-"

Before she could finish her sentence, there was a loud growl that echoed through the room, sending shivers down my spine.

Heath, who was just standing in front of me, suddenly disappeared, leaving behind a gust of wind that was like a slap in the face. A much needed slap in the face. I shook my head, blinking a few times.

_What the fuck just happened?_

My head shot around the room, looking for that little shit, Heath. How dare he manipulate me? That fucking douche!

My mind was still slowly clearing from the annoying haze it was in when I heard a loud scream come from across the room. My eyes shot over to see _Heath _standing over Alice with his fists clenched. Alice let out a few broken sobs as she rolled on the floor, grabbing her face.

_Did he hit her?_

There it was again. That anger that always gets me into trouble. That anger that may very well get me killed one day. I think that day will be today.

I let out a fierce scream full of rage and charged.

* * *

**Oh, Bella! You idiot! Sorry for the cliff hanger but I just had to get another chapter out. It has been too long. **

**I know that this chapter is probably really confusing, especially that part with Heath 'the master manipulator.' but I just wouldn't be me if I didn't confuse the fuck out of you. **

**Next update is already in progress and will hopefully be done soon. But, with me, ya ne'er know. Ya just ne'er know. Ne'er.**

**Sorry…**

**Imma little rusty with my writing skills (haha, yeah fucking right! I have no skills)**

**Review!**


	26. Halfway There

**Super LONG A/N: (skip it if you want…) Hey! Yeah, well… I know I suck. I have been gone for… well, let's not get into that right now. Basically, life has been kicking my ass from Hawaii to Alaska and up and down Main Street with a wooden spoon. Dramatized explanation? Kind of… kind of not. **

**Another thing that has been bothering me, despite all of the nice and encouraging reviews I have received (thank you anonymous reviewer with random letters!) I have lost faith in my own stories. I still like the plots of my stories, of course, but the writing… eh. (Has anyone else noticed how much I abuse those three dots after almost every sentence?) **

**I don't have much free time anymore. I am quite the busy gal, but I have been writing. Mostly, I have been writing REWRITES of my stories, instead of actually continuing with the story. Silly me, right? Anyway, here is what I am most likely going to do.**

**First: Finish the stories I have.**

**Second: Rewrite them and repost them. (I will be keeping the earlier ones posted, so have no fear of that.) **

**Third: Take a nap and leave FF behind until I have the time.**

**Who knows though? I am unpredictable and make empty promises. Sorry, it is what it is.**

**Now, I'd like to thank everyone individually and take up even more space and make you all think this chapter is longer than it really is. Again, I apologize.**

**01katie, gjmburgess2000, Laura, MACMONKEY, Gaby-sweet-angel94, brianamg, Lily, forbidden, vile one, luff-fluff, dips doodle, hatty101, PinkMyselfAndI, jnlshipdnh, Erinlia, americanlatinajapanesegirl, (random letter person, whoever you may be), **

**twilight-saga-lover95: Thanks to you all for the nice reviews.**

**~jansails: Because I wish it so. If I am remembering correctly, I had her in Edwards t-shirt.**

**~melissamary55: Sorry it took so long.**

**~shyshy1016: Hope your nerves aren't completely fried. Hopefully you have stuck with the story.**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**The haze in my mind was too much to bear. I let out a small whimper as I desperately tried to break through the thick mess in my head.**_

"_**Shh, Isabella. Don't worry about a thing. Ignore h-"**_

"_**No, Bella! Don't look into his eyes! He manipulates-" **__B__**efore she could finish her sentence, there was a loud growl that echoed through the room sending shivers down my spine.**_

_**Heath - who was just standing in front of me - suddenly disappeared, leaving behind a gust of wind that was like a slap in the face. A much needed slap in the face. I shook my head, blinking a few times.**_

**What the fuck just happened?**

_**My head shot around the room, looking for that little shit, Heath. How dare he manipulate me? That fucking douche!**_

_**My mind was still slowly clearing from the annoying haze it was in when I heard a loud scream come from across the room. My eyes shot over to see Heath standing over Alice with his fists clenched. Alice let out a few broken sobs**,** as she rolled on the floor grabbing her face.**_

**Did he hit her?**

_**There it was again. That anger that always gets me into trouble. That anger that may very well get me killed one day. I think that day will be today. I let out a fierce scream full of rage and charged.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-five: Halfway There**

**Bella's point of view:**

Everything happened so quickly, yet I could see it all clearly. As I came closer and closer to my intended target, Alice lifted her head and stared at me with wide, watery eyes. Heath, that bastard, had craned his femininely thin neck and watched me approach with a bemused expression on his inhumanly beautiful face. His balled up little fists twitched at his sides, but he made no move as I advanced. Then, I did something I don't think any of us were expecting. I jumped three feet in the air, not something I would usually be able to pull off, and flung my body at the now shocked blond vampire.

Another loud scream ripped from my throat as I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind and held onto him in a vice tight grip. I wrapped my bare legs around his small hips and sent us both tumbling to the ground. My cheek hit the floor with such force, the bone should have been shattered, but for a reason unknown to me, it wasn't. I didn't have time to dwell on that as the vampire underneath me came out of his shocked stupor and a loud grumble echoed off of the bare walls and rang in my ears. He moved one of his arms around and grabbed me by the waist. I squeaked at the crushing pressure of his arm, but made no other indications of pain, that just isn't my style. He pulled me off of his back and slammed me down on my side next to him. The wind was knocked out of me, but I'd be damned if I wasn't a fighter.

I held out my legs as he made a move to get on top of me. Heath balanced on my knees as his arms shot out and he tried to get in a punch. I wasn't exactly sure how I was doing it, but I managed to move my head out of the way of his lightning fast and hard blows. His fist connected with the ground beside my head, but never made any contact with me. I watched in fascination as I saw every movement of his hand. Though I could see it moving with perfect clarity, I knew it was moving at a speed no human eye should be able to catch. Before I could think too much about this a soft, yet commanding voice rang through the room and ceased all movements and sounds, aside from my heavy breathing. Even Alice quieted down.

"Enough!" spoke the unfamiliar voice in a tone so sickly sweet I knew better than to trust it. It was one of those instincts that warn you away from strangers with candy. After a moment of Heath just leaning on my knees in stunned silence, he jumped off of me quickly, and bolted to the other side of the room and stood next to the man with his head lowered in submission.

The new addition to the room trained his threatening eyes on me. His long black hair was pulled into a pony tail on the back of his neck and his clothes were full of ruffles and velvet. If I weren't in a life threatening situation (what else is new, right?) I would definitely be making a less than charming gay joke right about now. Alas, I am pretty sure my ass is in major danger. I sat up and kept my eyes on the two of them. I moved slightly in the way of Alice as she went back to cowering against the wall.

"Isabella!" The man clapped his thin hands together enthusiastically, as he greeted me as though we have been friends our whole lives. I looked away from his intimidating eyes. I didn't want to show my fear or disgust.

I focused my eyes on my legs. Heat flooded my cheeks and my eyes watered in both humiliation and fear. I had forgotten that the only article of clothing I was currently sporting was Edward's t-shirt.

_Nothing._

_Else!_

I quickly smoothed down the bunched up fabric and pulled it as far down my thighs as I could. The creepy man smiled politely down at me, but I could see a hint of amusement in his beady little eyes. I glared at him, forgetting myself once again. He held my eyes as he spoke to the manipulating prick of a vampire beside him. "Heath, be a dear and find our guests something more appropriate to wear, would you?" He formed it as a question, but it was obvious that there was no room for arguments. Heath turned tail and ran the hell out of the room at the speed of lightning. Again, I was surprised by the way my eyes caught the quick movement. What's going on with me?

"Ah, Alice, little one…" The man took a step toward Alice. She cowered even closer to the wall and tiny whimpers left her. I immediately scooted myself in front of her in a protective stance, glaring at him, daring him to try it. He could probably take me, but that has never stopped me before. He smiled and nodded his head.

"I understand," he said in a sickeningly soothing voice. "You're scared. As you should be. Spending all of that time with that mean, terrible beast, Edward Cullen." He clucked his tongue and shook his head disapprovingly. My fingers flexed. I wanted to smack him. I wanted to just beat his head in. Ever since I awoke in here… I have felt different. So very different. I feel violent - more so than I normally do. I feel protective, I feel… empowered? Yes, empowered. Like I could take on anyone and anything. My whole body tingles with energy and adrenalin. I wouldn't be surprised if I could run a damn marathon with the way I am feeling. But what is most shocking is the protectiveness I just felt surge through me at the mention of Edward's name coming from this man's creepy, thin lipped mouth.

"…you don't have to worry about that anymore. Neither of you have to worry about those monsters." I tuned back into this man's incessant rambling. He spoke with such surety and authority, like nothing he could ever say would be wrong. Or that whatever he said just goes. No questions asked. It reminds me faintly of Edward. When he had first… _taken_ me - God, it is so weird to think of it like that now after what we _did_ and how I _feel _about him. I am still not quite sure what these feelings are, but I know that they are strong. I think I'd rather think of it as some kind of 'meant-to-be' scenario. Why not? It makes me feel better about this whole effed up thing.

"…that is why we took you two from them." He finished with a pleased smile and nod of his head. I looked at him confused. Maybe I should have been listening this time.

_Shit!_

"I hope you understand," he concluded… finally! I was about to tell him to shove it up his ass when the door flung open behind him. I glanced over to it and in walked the bastard manipulator, God! It is driving me crazy that I let him get in my head. He carried with him two old-time-medieval type dresses. The man, who still remains nameless, smiled warmly at him as he gingerly set the dresses in his waiting arms. I scrunched my nose up in distaste of the hideous garments.

I really hope those aren't meant for us, but something tells me that they are. But I wouldn't be surprised if the creepy man wanted to wear them. On the other hand, that is better than what I currently have on. Next to nothing! I glanced behind me at Alice and noticed that her clothes were covered in rips, dirt and smudges of blood. I cringed and looked away, refocusing my attention on the creepy man as he held the dresses out in front of him. I looked from his scrawny, overly-perfect face to the clothes he held and shakily held out my hands for them. He set them on my forearms, his eyes never breaking contact with mine, the polite, yet sinister smile never leaving his face.

"You two will look positively stunning in these. I wish we could get you better cleaned up, but we haven't the time," he said looking between me and Alice. His eyes sent chills down my spine when seeing them up this close and personal. I fought to keep that fear I was feeling off of my face. Finally, he stood straight and turned his back on me, walking to the door. He opened it and peered outside before turning back to us and smiling. Again. I wonder if he ever gives it a damn break? He isn't fooling anyone.

"My name is Aro, by the way." With that, he walked out and I was left staring at the closed red door. I waited a few minutes before everything that has happened finally hit me like a ton of fucking bricks.

[.][.][.]

"I d-didn't s-s-s-"

"Shh, Alice. It's alright." I helplessly rocked Alice back and forth, trying to comfort her and silent her heartbreaking sobs. Nothing was working. I wish I could tell her that everything will be alright, but I didn't want to lie to her. I didn't want to give her false hope.

"B-but, I sh-should have seen this!" she wailed, crumbling into my shoulder. All I could do was hold her closer and pat her hair. Aro had left us some time ago. Once I had finished having my breaking down, yeah, won't see me admitting that out loud, I slipped one of the horrendous medieval dresses on and handed the other over to Alice. She didn't seem to like them anymore than I did, but she obediently put it on. Then, it was her turn to start freaking out. She was already a wreck, but I could almost see the flicker of understanding in her eyes right before she completely lost it. She understood that there is possibly no way for us to get out of here.

_Real optimistic of us, no?_

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this, Bella. This isn't how it happened in my head!" Her eyes were layered in tears and her cheeks were pink and puffy as she pointed to her temple. The best I could do for her right now was just listen and comfort her and hope that it was enough. I didn't want her breaking down when or if _Aro__,__ the creep__,__ or Heath__,__ the mind fucker__,_decided to check up on us… or worse.

After an immeasurable amount of time of me rocking her back and forth and whispering comforting words to her, Alice finally calmed down. The only sound in the room now was her sniffling and heavy breathing. Even my mind was empty at this point. I didn't know what to think about, what to worry about, what to DO! So I thought about nothing, worried about nothing, and did _nothing._

"We were-" Alice started with a thick and scratchy voice. She cleared her throat quietly and snuggled closer to me. "We were supposed to do this all together. And… and it wasn't supposed to happen yet. We aren't strong enough yet, Bella!" She pushed away from me and looked at me seriously. I didn't know what she was talking about.

"We aren't strong enough yet! You are only halfway there. ME! I am not _even_ halfway there. My system didn't get enough…" She looked down, mumbling about how everything was ruined. My face scrunched up in confusion.

_Halfway there? Halfway there for what?_

I grabbed onto both sides of her face and forced her to look at me. She stopped mumbling and gave me a pathetic, child-like look.

"Alice, what are you talking about? I am halfway…" I drew out the last word, hoping that she'd fill in the blanks. Her eyes widened and she pulled away from me. I let my hands drop to my lap. If she doesn't stop acting like a complete psycho, I may just have to slap her.

"Answer me," I demanded, but she just shook her head.

"Tell me what you know, dammit!" I grabbed her shoulders roughly and stood up, taking her with me. Without even realizing what I was doing, I slammed her small frame up against the wall and dug my nails into her cloth covered arms. I could see the pain on her face and in her eyes, but she stayed completely still and silent. Noticing what I had done, I recoiled away from her like she had slapped me_,_ she definitely should have. Alice slowly slid down the wall, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Oh, Alice… I-I didn't mean to." I kneeled down in front of her and hesitantly reached my hand out to her, but stopped short when she turned her face away. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. Like it would make a difference. What the hell is wrong with me?

"It's okay," she said quietly and looked me in the eyes. "It isn't your fault. I… it isn't my place t-to say this, Bella, but… m-maybe… no, no, no, I cant," she finished, shaking her head from side to side, looking away from me. I gritted my teeth together and my fists clenched. It took all I had to keep myself from knocking her right upside her head, and that scared me. Why the hell would I want to hit _her?_ I may be small myself, but this girl is like a tiny little puppy. We don't kick puppies! But for some damn reason, I feel the need to! Maybe I really have lost my mind.

"Alice, _please_?" I begged her, but she just continued to shake her head. I let out an annoyed scream and stood up quickly_,_ a lot faster than I would usually be able to_,_ and started pacing the room. If I stayed near her, I don't know if I would be able to contain myself. I took a deep calming breath and gripped my hair.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Know," I demanded through clenched teeth. I turned to face her and she was looking at me with an unfathomable expression. "Dammit! I know you know something that I _don't know_, so just spit it out!"

"I can't!" she yelled, throwing her head into her hands, sobs overtaking her body. I didn't even know if I wanted to comfort her or hit her. Before I could decide, I heard the door slam shut. I spun around and my eyes zeroed in on a tall blonde. She had golden eyes_,_ like Esme_,_ perfect features and a body to go lesbian for_,_ _really. _I stared into her eyes, waiting for someone to break the silence. Finally, she smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The name is Rosalie," she said with a confidence that was enviable. "Let's make a deal."

* * *

**There we go!**

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**I don't know when the next update will be, but REVIEWS couldn't hurt it… *hint, hint***


	27. Skeptical

**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful new friend Lanny (Lanny - Panda). You really got me thinking about the direction of this story. Thank you!**

* * *

**The thanking portion of the story!**

**01katie, forbiddenluv, gjmburgess2000, random letter people (you know who you are), koodarea, vile one: Thanks for all of your nice reviews!**

**~shyshy1016: It is slowly coming back, don't worry!**

**~mommymac0508: All of your questions will be answered in this chapter. Thanks for continuing to read and review.**

**~bexie25: I would never give up on my stories! Promise! I just need some time away from this site every now and then. Bella wants to know what she knows too. Lol. **

**~lee21761: Hopefully this chapter helps. Thanks for the review!**

**~LilMissBlondie: Don't die. It's here! **

**~khristenHartgrove: Some things should be answered in this chapter. HEA? Hmm… You will have to keep reading and reviewing to find out and have an impact on the ending. Lol. **

**~pmk kelly: Me, too! I am trying though. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**~americanlatinajapanesegirl: Jeez, your name is hard to type out. Lol. Maybe, maybe not. Read and find out! **

**~fangrl01: Hmm…**

**~gmteenz: Oh, I will. I am focusing on this story, then the others. Thanks for reviewing!**

**~puppeteers: Read and find out. Lol.**

**~Lanny - Panda: You and me, my friend! Of course you already know that. I sent the next portion of the story to you, and am STILL waiting for you to send yours back. Get on it, missy!**

* * *

**Chapter ****Twenty-six: Skeptical**

**Bella's Point of View:**

"A… a _deal_?" I stared at the beautiful vampire before me, unsure what to make of her. She had honey colored eyes, so she wasn't a people-eating vampire. But she was still a vampire nonetheless.

"Yes, a deal. You in or out?" She crossed her arms over her chest, and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well, what is this _deal_?" I asked skeptically as I made my way over to Alice. I stood right in front of her, blocking her from the line of sight of the blonde, but she didn't seem to be scared like she was with everyone else. She actually wasn't looking like she was on the verge of a panic attack anymore. She looked pretty calm, yet calculating. Her eyes were trained on the blonde, Rosalie.

"This deal could be the deciding factor between life and death. Take it or leave it!" she lashed out. I could feel my blood boil.

_Who the fuck does this bitch think she is?_

"Listen!" I took a step closer to her, but she stood her ground and raised her chin. "I have been through hell, okay! I am not in the mood for your shit, whoever the hell you are or think you are. If you can help us, than by all means, help us! If you can't, get the hell out of my face!" I couldn't believe the anger that was coursing through me. I mean, I don't exactly censor myself most of the time, but this was anger on a level that I hardly knew existed.

_What is wrong with me?_

I threw a glance back at Alice. She knows what is wrong with me and the little brat won't tell me. I glared at her briefly before turning my attention back to Rosalie. Her expression softened a bit and she walked past me to stand in the middle of the room.

"I can help you. You can help _me_." She took a deep breath and literally collapsed to the ground, a tearless sob leaving her. I stared on in confusion. Where the hell did that come from? I didn't know what the hell this was about. One second, she is all calling the shots and confident. The next, she is bawling on the floor.

_Mood swings…_

I took a hesitant step toward her and slowly knelt down by her side. I patted her back awkwardly, not sure if I even wanted to comfort her, but she just looked so… pathetic right now. "It's okay." I couldn't think of anything else to say. She sniffled and raised her eyes to mine.

"It isn't," she hiccupped. "It isn't okay!" she cried and pushed me away from her. I fell onto my bottom with a loud thump that echoed in the room. She stood up and wiped away invisible tears angrily.

"Nothing is okay! I have been stuck in this damn place for… for… I don't even _know _how long! The days all bleed together here." She paced the floor in front of me and I scooted back until I touched the wall Alice was leaning against, getting away from her angry hissing and scowling at the air. She stopped pacing and turned to glare at me.

"You think you have it bad?" she laughed bitterly. "Try falling for the most perfect man, having _sex_ with him, only to find out that the bastard is a VAMPIRE! Then… OH! THEN! Then imagine finding out you are pregnant with his demon child, him _leaving _you, then going through a month of getting my insides beaten by the damn thing. THEN, imagine that thing ripping your stomach open and crawling out. Imagine it biting you, then going through days of agonizing pain as you _transform_ into one of the _demons!_" She took a deep, ragged breath and took a couple steps closer to me. She looked like she was ready to cry… again. I braced myself against the wall as she came closer and crouched down in front of me.

"Then, imagine waking up with that _thing_ cuddled next you, looking like a damn one year old. Imagine falling in love with that thing, then having it ripped away from you by _these_ people." I stared wide-eyed at the sad woman before me. I don't think I would even want to imagine that. I was at a loss for words. Luckily, Alice wasn't.

"That is so sad!" she cried and threw her tiny arms around the blonde vampire's neck. Rosalie looked slightly taken aback by the gesture, but soon melted into her embrace. I just sat there like an idiot, trying to come up with something to say while the two of them cried on each others shoulders.

_I'm sorry… no. Hell no._

_Do you want to hit something? No! Absolutely not._

There really wasn't anything I could say. She fell for a vampire. She had sex with him. She found out she was pregnant. The vampire bastard left her to rot. The demon spawn beat the hell out of her from the inside, then ripped her apart, changed her, then was there when she awoke from her transformation. She loved it and I guess it loved her. Then these bastards here either took it away or killed it. What the hell can someone say to that? Alice pretty much summed it up. So I sat like the idiot I was and waited for someone to say something. Finally, the two whimpering girls pulled apart. Rosalie gave Alice a small, grateful smile.

"Thank you," she said with genuine gratitude. "I have held that in for so damn long. It felt nice to get it out." Alice smiled at her and patted her on the knee with one hand as the other wiped away her tears. I decided that now was as good a time as any to get my answers.

"So… this deal?"

"I already told you! You help me, I help you," she sighed in exasperation.

_Oh… guess I missed that with all your fucking crying! _

I held my tongue, but really wanted to smack this bitch. Even though I do feel bad for her. That was a shitty deal she was dealt.

"Alright…" My voice was strained and I had to sit on my hands to keep from doing something that I would regret.

"How can we help you and how can you help us?" I said in a robotic monotone, being careful to keep my voice at a steady level.

"Easy… well, not easy, but just listen." She sat on her knees and leaned forward, the rest of her words came out as a whisper. "I have been eavesdropping on a lot of the old ones' conversations-"

"Old ones?" Alice asked.

"Yes. The old ones are Aro, the creepy guy you just met and two others; Caius and Marcus. They founded this whole _establishment_ or whatever. Anyway, they have been talking about some kind of prophesy. It includes two _very_ powerful girls." She gave me and Alice pointed looks. I could feel the questions bubbling at my lips, but she held up her hands and glared at me, daring me to interrupt. I kept my mouth shut. Something tells me she isn't one you want to push too far. And if she can help, then I need to respect that.

_I won't like it, though..._

"Two powerful vampires are the tipper. Now, before you ask, the tipper is what both sides have been dreading for thousands of years. The good side of magic, whether it be vampires, witches, sorcerers, all that shit and the bad side which consists mostly of vampires. They have all been waiting for the two powerful vampires to make a decision and tip the balance between good and evil. If they are to join the dark side, the whole world will be in trouble. If they chose the side of the good, then… well, it is obvious. The bad guys won't stand a chance. The Volturi somehow found out who those tippers were. I think it was the human girl they recently brought in. Her old master cut her up pretty bad, and she is pissed. Because, apparently, she _loves_ him and he is in denial." She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Wait. Is her name Tanya?" Alice asked with a horrified expression.

_Tanya?_

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Rosalie asked.

"She was one of Edward's… uh, _pets. _She was pretty much obsessed with him, and when he told her that he loved someone else, she had a meltdown. Edward kind of got really mad at her and, uh, well, you know."

My eyes grew impossibly wide and my mouth went dry. The girl that Edward had… God! The girl he had cut? But how would she know anything about the damn tippers? If they even exist, that is. I doubt it, but anything is fucking possible apparently. I just don't see where _I_ fit in to this whole mess.

"That is how she knew, then!" Rosalie jumped up and started pacing again, muttering things to herself. But it didn't make any sense to me. None of this did.

"Okay, okay," I interrupted Rosalie's crazy mumblings. I stood up and walked over to her.

"There are a lot of things wrong with this whole thing." She gave me an aggravated look, but waited for me to speak my thoughts anyway. "For one, Alice and I are not vampires. Therefore we are not the damn _tippers__. _And two, even if we were how the hell would Tanya have known?"

"It was her power," Alice said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Mm-hmm." Rosalie shook her head frantically. "She is one of the few humans, other than you and Alice, who have their powers before being changed." I looked at them like they were crazy. Why is it that this makes sense to them and not me?

_What. The. Hell._

"Okay! Another major problem!" I yelled. "I. Do. Not. Have. A. Power." I spelled out for them, hoping that they would see the damn light or whatever.

"Of course you do, Bella," Alice replied and grabbed onto my hand. "We talked about this, remember?"

"No," I said flatly and yanked my hand away from her. I hate being out of the loop. It makes me crazy! Though, everything seems to be making me crazy lately. Alice didn't look affected by my pulling away. She just smiled and stepped closer to me.

"In my closet, I said that me and you were the Cullen family's saving grace. I told you I am a future seer, but I didn't tell you to what extent my powers can go." I shook my head and sat back on the floor. I must be dreaming.

_Powers? Future seers? Vampires? Mates? Demon spawns? Prophesies? Yeah… I must have eaten something with a hell of a lot of sugar before I went to bed. That has got to be it._

"Bella, really stop thinking so much about it and just listen, okay?" Alice begged as she came to sit next to me. She put an arm around my waist, and I didn't push her away this time. I might as well listen to the crazy shit that is about to come out of her mouth.

"I can see the future and glimpses of the past. This is what makes me so powerful. No one can make a move without me seeing it, and moves that have already been made, even if they were ten years in the past, I will be able to see it. This means I know people's weaknesses. I have seen them. Get it?" She turned to look at me. I nodded my head. Yeah. I got it, but that doesn't mean it makes any damn sense.

"Now, you. Your power stems from your need to be protected. You don't let people in easily and when you do let them in, you have to be able to _control them_. If you can't _control_ them, then you spit them back out of your life. It is the same way with your power. You have a protective force field around you that no one can see… except Tanya, that is. The only people that you let into your force field are the people that you can _control_."

"O… kay?"

"Listen to the words I am speaking." Alice grabbed both sides of my face and brought me down to her eye-level. "You. Can. Control. The. People. That. You. Let. In. Get it?"

"Yeah. I get it. You're bat shit crazy."

Alice rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. "You'll understand when the time comes. Trust me."

"Okay, people!" Rosalie waved her hands between us. "We have things to do and not a lot of time to do them. I will explain more once we get the big guy. I know where they put him." She and Alice turned to walk out the door, but stopped when they realized that I wasn't following after them.

_Fuck them! I ain't a fucking tipper. Crazy ass bitches…_

"Hey!" I yelled as Rosalie grabbed me by the arm and literally dragged my ass out of the room.

"We are going to need you," was all she said before the three of us entered the long hallway. It wasn't what I was expecting. I was expecting dungeon type shit, but all I saw was golden walls adorned with classic paintings and portraits. It was actually pretty beautiful, but a little over the top. Surprise, surprise!

I was jammed in the middle of Rosalie and Alice. They both seemed to know where to go, while I was once again out of the loop. I looked down at Alice and she was just smiling like she was going on an adventure. I wonder what happened to the girl who was shaking with fear earlier.

A grimace made itself known on my face as I studied Alice's complexion. Even though she had a radiant smile plastered on her face, she looked like hell. Her face was scattered with old bruises and one giant, discolored one in the shape of a fist.

_Heath… if I ever get my hands on that fucker…_

Thinking about Heath and how I dodged his punches brought a thought to the forefront of my mind and I glared down at Alice. There was something that she knew, something about me being _halfway there!_ Some shit like that. I wanted to beat the information out of her, but figured it would be a bad move. Wherever we were going, I was sure we would get in trouble for it if we were caught. So I kept my mouth shut.

We walked for a while longer before coming to stop in front of a dingy looking wooden door. It didn't go with the rest of the décor at all. Rosalie reached her hand out hesitantly and slowly turned the rusty knob. I was feeling very jumpy, moving my weight from one foot to the next. Alice just stood straight with her arms crossed, biting her bottom lip.

_Huh, some future seer. She doesn't even know what to expect._

I felt the need to throw that in her face, but before I could say anything, a large hand came out of nowhere and grabbed onto Rosalie's wrist.

* * *

**Confused about Rosalie?**

**Another chapter! I didn't think it possible, but all of your nice reviews were astounding! I really didn't expect it at all. I figured you'd all just give up on me. **

**Thanks so much! Your positive feedback is really what keeps this story going. It is sad, but hey, every author on FF likes to know what people are thinking of their work. Your words inspire me to write more. The next chapter is already in progress. It was supposed to be apart of this chapter, but it was getting way too long. I just can't seem to stop writing now. You guys are awesome!**

**So, review and the next chapter could be up sooner than you think.**

**Oh, yeah. Just to let you all know, a new FF author has asked me to coauthor a story with her. She goes by Lanny - Panda on here.**

**The story will not be posted for a while, but she has other things she is working on. So when they are posted, give them a look. She is really sweet!**


	28. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**Extremely important authors note!**

**Hey everyone. So sorry for not updating in so long and leaving you all in suspense, but real life is way too hectic right now and writing is not one of my priorities. **

**My stories will not be completed BY ME. I am giving them away. If you want it, tell me in a review or private message. ****You can restart the whole story and change it to your liking or you can simply go on from where yours truly left off. **

**I love my stories and I really love writing but I don't have the time anymore. **

**PLEASE let me know if you want the story.**

**Thanks for all of your support and feedback and especially your never ending patience. ****I may come back one day with something new but I don't see that day anytime soon.**


	29. Give away

**Scary obsessions give away.**

**Hey everyone. I got a lot of offers for Scary Obsession. I am giving my story to courier scum. But I also gave the IDEA for my story to HerSoulSister. Both are great authors that I have seen.**

**HerSoulSister is only taking the idea and a few chapters may stay similar. She is calling it "Through Blood and Mud"**

**Check them out when they are posted! **


End file.
